A Pyro's Inferno
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: a human, and elemental, a mind hes not fully in control of. what happens to this person when he finds a A Pyro's Inferno more excepting of him and his problems?
1. Chapter 1

A Pyro's Inferno

A/N: the name in this is a request of a freind that hadn't seen the name and wanted to so that explains the name.

Intro:

Hi my name his Philip and I am a pyro. Now before you get it wrong, I am not a pyro maniac. I am sane, mostly. And I don't go around burning things down just to watch them burn. I set fires yes, but I make sure they never hurt anyone or destroy anything important. It is the only thing that keeps me thinking straight. I grew up on the streets alone and homeless. I was dumped off at an orphanage but ran away after I was hit a few times. I figured living on the streets was better than there. So I grew up on the streets finding few friends besides animals and fire. The animals were the only kind things on those streets. And fire was the only thing I found that was calming and consistent.

When I look into fire I feel calm and happy. Without fire being around I am a guy with schizophrenia. With other people or in any situation without fire being present I can't think straight or function properly. I have always been told I need to get help and all that stuff. But when you're your homeless and living on the streets and can't keep a job for long, you can't pay for those things or that help. So here I stay. Looking into the fire of my barrel talking to you. Telling you of my past, why I act the way I do, and giving you an idea of what will happen next in my crazy life.

One night on my way home from work I saw something weird next to the box I sleep in. it was a swirling purple hole in the wall. It wasn't as calming as fire but it did seem to put me at ease. That was until there came a voice from the other side. It was a males voice. He had a snarky British accent as he spoke to me. "hello Phillip. I have a proposition for you. You can stay in this world where you don't fit in, or you can go to a new world. One where I can give you powers over the one thing you could only wish for. If you go through portal to this new world I promise you, you will have the power to control fire. create it, use it, all by using that mind of yours. So what do you say?"

Even with my mind not fully thinking straight without there being fire in my sight, I knew which choice to make. Stay here and keep on suffering or go to a world and get the power to control fire. maybe if I can control fire, I can gain control of my own mind! "I will go with you. What do I do?" the voice laughed happily and told me to just walk into the portal as he called it. that's when it grew from a small hole to one that I could fit through. So I did. Not thinking twice about it. not that it would have done me any good to try. And then I fell into a swirling pool of color.

And that's all I remember before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok sorry about the really late update i was planning on updating every Friday but was out of town so for missing it and being so late im doing two chaps tonight and should post on Friday as well. so enjoy

Chapter 1: a new Friend?

I woke up in a small clearing right outside of what looked like woods of some sort. On my other side was a somewhat large pond. So I got up and walked over to see my reflection. But what I saw was not my reflection, but something that confused me. I was on fire! no.. I was made of fire! it looked kind of like me, but my skin was red and orange like fire, and it waved like a flickering fire. I could barely make out my own features in this fiery exterior. "What is this? How?" then I jumped at the sound of that same British accent again.

"This is what I promised you! You have the control of fire you wanted. Though to do that I needed to turn you into an elemental. So now you are the very thing you wanted to control. you control it because it is a part of you. Is that not what you wanted?" I sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Am I stuck like this? Because I can't touch anything like this." I emphasized my point by picking up a flower that was close by. It was set ablaze and turned to ashes. I oddly felt refreshed when it was gone, but I couldn't worry about that now. I turned to speak to the voice one on one and was shocked by what I saw. "What on earth are you!?"

There was a wired mix matched creature standing in front of me. It had many different animal parts to it. it couldn't be real! Then it spoke and had the voice I had been hearing. So it had to be him that brought me here. "First we are not on earth anymore, and second I am the master of chaos in this world. You are now in Equestria. And as to what you are and how you are that way, it is thanks to my powers that you are now an elemental." It somewhat made some sense to me but I was still wondering if I wouldn't be able to touch anything ever again. "so does that mean I am going to stay like this or is there a way to touch things without burning them?"

The creature frowned. "Oh what's the fun in that? But if you must know yes. All you have to do is control your body into turning into its harmless old self and there you go. Your old body with the powers of the new elemental one. Oh somepony is coming, I must go. I am sure we will meet again in the future. Until then enjoy the chaos!" then he laughed and was gone. He disappeared right in front of my eyes. I couldn't figure out how but before I could I heard something flying towards me. I looked and saw something yellow flying toward me. But then I noticed something that worried me. The thing that was coming toward me had a bucket, and it was filled with water.

Now you don't have to know much about anything to know that water puts out fire. And now that I am made of fire it didn't take me long to figure out that if that hit me it wouldn't feel very good. So I put my hands up and tried to warn whatever it was to stop. But I was too late to stop it. The water was already flying at me, and hit me in the chest, part of my face and my arms. As soon as it hit me I screamed in pain. I have felt pain before, but this was like being on fire! Which I later found to be ironic since I am fire and feel like I'm being burned alive. But for now it sucked! After I started to scream there was a kind and soft female voice that sounded concerned.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were alive! Here let me put the rest of the fire out!" My eyes shot open and I looked at it in fear. "No! I am the fire! please no more water!" she stopped in her tracks and I got my first glimpse of what I was talking to. It was a pony. A yellow pony with wings and a pink mane. We both stopped and stared at each other for a few moments before she spoke. "How is that possible?" I shook my head to clear it and looked at where the water had hit me. To my surprise where the water hit me was now my skin. The skin of my old body, just like that creature said it would be. But I had to tell this talking pony what I was. Only problem is, even with my new body I am still not good with talking to others directly.

"I-I am" I started to freak out but then I remembered that the one thing that keeps me calm, is the one thing I am now made of. So I looked at my hand that was still made of fire and found my center. Then I spoke again. "I was told I am an elemental now. So I am a living thing that is made of fire. so please don't use any more water on me, or you might end up killing me." The pony gasped and looked sad. "I am so sorry I didn't know! Is there any way I can help you?" I thought about it for a second and shook my head. "I don't know." Then she seemed to notice that I had patches of skin. "How do you have patches of skin if you are made of fire?"

I answered while still looking at my fiery hand. "I wasn't always like this. So the skin is part of my old body. So I should be able to touch things once I gain control and can go to my old self. Then I can use my fire whenever I need it." she nodded and told me that she would try to help me but not on this side of the pond. For some reason the forest seemed to scared her. So we walked over to the other side of the pond. Then I saw a small little cottage and figured that was where she lived. "My name is FlutterShy, what's yours?" I looked back to my hand and spoke. "My name is Phillip. It's nice to meet you." It was at this point that Flutter shy noticed that I wasn't looking at her when I spoke.

"May I ask why you look at your hand when you talk?" I looked at her for a few second before heaving a sigh and talking without looking at my hand. "it..it's the fire. with…out it… my mind doesn't work right." Then I look at my hand once again and calm down instantly. "when I look at fire it calms me down and focuses my mind so I can think like a normal person. Otherwise I sound like I am crazy. So I hope I don't upset you about not looking at you when I talk. It is just the only way I seem normal." I started to look sad when a felt a hoof placed on my shoulder that had been turned to skin. "It's ok. I used to be scared of my own shadow."

I looked at her in confusion. "I am still really shy around others, but my friends are helping me overcome my fears and be stronger. Maybe I can help you get over your problems like my friends have been helping me!" I looked at her in shock. No one had ever wanted to help me, or be my friend for that matter. And here was this kind pony wanting to help me any way she could. I had to except this offer! Well I didn't have to, but I wanted to more than anything! "I would like that a lot. Thank you." She smiled and hugged me. It was shocking enough to have her do something like that, and then I remembered I was made of fire and could hurt her.

I pushed her back lightly in fear of hurting her. Then I realized that I wasn't on fire anymore. "what? What happened? Why am I not fire anymore?" FlutterShy smiled and shrugged. "I am not sure. It happened after I asked to help you. So maybe that caused you to turn back? so maybe when you are happy you turn back easier?" I smiled and nodded at her thinking she might just be right. Then I went and hugged her again, now that I knew I wasn't going to hurt her. She hugged me back. It was the nicest thing I had ever felt. I was happy, and something weird, like a feeling I knew nothing of, was telling me that I would stay that way, and maybe be even happier if I stayed with this pony.

"Now that you are not on fire would you like to come to my house to rest? You look like you have had a long day and it's getting late." I looked to see the sun going down and knew she was right. "I would like that." My voice was getting shaky but FlutterShy didn't seem to care. She still acted like nothing was wrong. 'maybe to her nothing is wrong. But why is it to me then?' this pony was making me rethinking a lot of things about myself and we had just met. I started to wonder what else I would end up thinking if I stayed with her. Then we walked up to her cottage and I stopped. She noticed and looked worried. "Is everything ok?"

I couldn't tell. The last time I was in a house of any kind I was treated horribly. And I haven't been in a real house ever. It was all to new and it scared me to the point of making my hand fire and staring at it to calm down. But unlike most that saw this and rolled their eyes or got annoyed she kept smiling and walked up to me. "It's ok. I am here if you need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: another friend

That was it before I started to break down. It was too much for me right now. First I become the one thing I love and then I find not only a friend, but one that actually wanted to talk to me. And not just with me looking at fire so I sound normal, she didn't care about that. She had just given me the one thing I never had, support that didn't think I was crazy. I wish I had found someone like her sooner. Even if she is a pony, she is nicer than any human I ever met. And I thank her for that. But as I started to cry and break down I felt myself being wrapped in a hug. I looked to see my new friend hugging me and trying to make me feel better.

"It's ok, did I say something wrong?" I shook my head and smiled at her. "no you made me happy. I have never had a friend before. Thank you. The only ones that were nice to me in my world were the stray dogs and cats in the ally's I stayed." She smiled and nodded happily. "everyone needs a friend. And you like animals?" I nodded and smiled. "they were always nice to me, so almost all animals are good to me." She smiled wide and gently pulled me closer to the cottage we were close to. "Then come with me! I have something to show you! I love animals more than anything, and it's even my special talent to talk to them!"

I was surprised that she could talk to them at all let alone it being some kind of special talent for her. "Can.. can you really talk to them?" She nodded happily as I followed her into the cottage. I was surprised that I didn't have to duck when I went through the door. I mean her head was just below my chin, but I guess I figured the door heights wouldn't be so close to the ones on earth. But when I walked in I completely forgot about the door because of all the little animals I saw there. There were birds in bird houses, mice, rabbits, a couple dogs, and a couple cats even. I liked all these animals and was happy to see them. then I heard her speak to them, and saw them turn and listen to her.

"Everypony this is Phillip, he is new here and I want him to feel welcome, so please be nice to him and he will be nice to you." I smiled and waved to them and most waved back. I was in shock at this ability, it was one of the coolest things ever! But then I noticed a little white rabbit glaring up at me. I looked down and smiled. "Hello there, what's your name?" I was hoping that it would just wiggle its nose and hop away, but no such luck. He jumped up and tried to hit me in the face. Man he could jump for a little rabbit! But when he swung at me I jumped back before he could come close. My hand had shot up and pushed him away. Problem was I am used to pushing humans, not much smaller bunnies, so he went flying across the room.

After I realized what I had done I got worried. "I…I am so sorry! It was a reaction! Please be ok!" FlutterShy was already by his side making sure he was. I turned to leave when I heard an angry voice, but I was very surprised by what it said. "Now angel! That is no way to treat a new friend! Yes I saw what he did, but he said he was sorry and that he was just reacting to you attacking him. I am sure he wouldn't have done that if you hadn't tried to hit him in the face. Or at all for that matter. No go to your bed and calm down, and think of what you did mister." I turned to see the little bunny storm off and FlutterShy come walking in my direction.

"I am sorry he tried that, are you ok?" I nodded but looked to the ground scared she would still be mad at me. Then I heard a new voice behind me. "Angel doesn't like new ponies but most can't react fast enough to not get hit. Nice dodge and counter. Hey Flutters who's this?" I turned to see another mare with wings, but this one was blue and had a rainbow colored mane and tail. I had no clue why these ponies had wings or were weird colors or could talk for that matter, but rainbow hair? Really? She had to die it or something because that is beyond natural. Even for this world it had to be! But I was brought out of my thoughts as FlutterShy spoke.

"Hello Rainbow, this is Phillip. He is a fire elemental I met by the lake earlier." This new pony, Rainbow was it, started to stare at me in confusion. It made me really uneasy so to settle it I turned my hand into fire for a few seconds, then back to normal as I saw her smile. "That is so cool! But how do you look like that and aren't burning everything?" I was starting to feel nervous about this mare who seemed nice, but was so forward with me. I am used to when humans would ask me stuff like this I would get defensive because they were harassing me or accusing me of things. I knew she wasn't but it still felt like it to me. "Because I don't want to." My voice was shaky and I knew I was losing my calm.

Without thinking I sat down and turned my hand to fire and looked at it. Then my breathing started to calm. But the confused look on Rainbow's face meant that she had no clue why I had just done this and what she said next confirmed the confusion. "what was that about?" FlutterShy was nice enough to answer for me. "He is shy around others like I am. And the fire helps keep him calm and talk more calmly." Rainbow's ears fell as she looked sad. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was just wondering." I looked up and smiled at her before looking to my hand and talking. "It's ok, I am just used to when others ask about me and fire that they mean to hurt my feelings or get me into trouble."

Both mares looked concerned to me before FlutterShy spoke. "Oh you poor thing! No one should have to go through that." Then she wrapped me in a hug. I tried to make sure my hand didn't hurt her, but the second she touched me my hand turned to flesh, even without me thinking about it. I hugged her back before she backed up and I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Rainbow who had a smile. "You don't have to worry about us or our other friends ever trying to hurt your feelings. You are with friends now. And I gotta say that trick with turning to fire and back is really cool!" I couldn't help but smile at her as she laughed lightly with FlutterShy giggling.

I got up with a smile now and looked to see the animals in the house looking at me with curiosity. "Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you. Or FlutterShy. She and all of you are my friends and I won't hurt a friend." That made many of them smile and come up to me. I held my hands out so they could sniff me and make sure that I wasn't fire that would hurt them. Then they started to climb all over me. It was really fun for me to get to play with all these nice animals. And they seemed to have fun with me. We were all having so much fun that we didn't hear Rainbow leave or the conversation with FlutterShy about getting their other friends to meet me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: more friends?

After about a half an hour FlutterShy called the animals to go eat lunch. I smiled as I watched them walk away and go to eat. Then I got up and went to help FlutterShy feed the animals, both inside and outside her cottage. She thanked me for the help and we went to get our own lunch. She then had a good question that I didn't know the answer to. "What do elementals eat?" it was lunch time and I was getting hungry but I had no clue what I could eat like this. "I don't know to be honest. I think anything that can burn. But I don't know if I need drink or not yet." FlutterShy told me then all we could do is try to find out.

I figured the first thing to try would be to drink. That way if it hurt me then when I ate it would replenish what would be taken away. At least that was what I was hoping would happen. So still in my human form I took a small sip of water and ended up spiting it into the sink. Again burning when you are fire is the weirdest part about all of this to me. You may think my priorities are mixed up, but seriously! Think about it, I am made of fire, and feel like I am on fire! how does this make sense? Anyway, I quickly took the sunflower sandwich and took a bite. I could feel it burning and turning to ashes. And I was right about feeling better after eating it to. That was a relief.

"So it seems as long as I eat things that are flammable and stay away from water I will be ok. And since you are a vegetarian that will help a lot. Thank you." She smiled and nodded before eating her own meal. Then she got a weird look and asked a question that got me because I wasn't thinking when I spoke. "What do you mean since I am a vegetarian? Does that mean you…eat meat?" the horror on her face was obvious. I looked at her then the floor in shame. "Not all humans eat meat, but most eat both meant and plants. It is just the way our bodies are, I am sorry." Her face turned from horror to sad as she realized that she made me think she hated me for being what I was.

She flew over and hugged me. "It's ok, you were a different creature in that world. And all you can eat now is plants anyway. So it's ok. You couldn't help what you had to eat to live. Just please don't eat any meat while you are here." She looked at me hopefully and I nodded. "Plants are better for me anyway so it's all I will be eating while I am here, I promise." This made her smile wide again and then go back to her lunch. After lunch I headed back outside to get some fresh air. Something fire always needs. I was starting to be glad I knew so much about fire, it was now helping me stay alive. But then I heard more voices coming from a trail that lead away from the cottage. There were at least three of them from what I heard. "Oh no, I hate crowds."

I started to head to the back of the cottage, but was seen by one of them and they called out in a familure voice. It was rainbow. "Hey Phillip! These are our other friends, they wanted to meet you." I looked at her and tried to stay calm. But the closer they got, and the louder it got the more my nerves got to me. Then I had a break after some pink pony jumped in my face and yelled something I don't remember. All I remember was accidently turning to fire and running. I left a very surprised group of ponies staring after me as I ran into the woods behind FlutterShy's house. Luckily I wasn't starting fires as I ran or tried to calm down. I ended up stopping in a small clearing not too far in.

Meanwhile in FluterShy's point of view:

I came out of my cottage just in time to see Pinkie jump into Phillips face in her normal overly excited way. Then I saw Phillip react just like I had when I first met her. Only he turned into fire and ran away. I had only ran and tried to hide, but I am not a fire elemental either. I couldn't blame him for how he acted. He didn't hurt her which I was happy about, but I knew he was shy like I was so I can see why he ran. I saw pinkie look sad and then to me confused. "I just wanted to say hi, I didn't mean to scare him." I gave her a simple smile and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It's ok Pinkie, I know. He is just shy like me. He doesn't do well with others or new ponies from what I have gotten. He had a hard time getting used to Rainbow, so you probably just overwhelmed him. You just stay here and I will go get him." After she and my other friends nodded I walked off into the woods hoping that he would be ok and that I could calm him down before he burnt anything on accident. So I started to walk quickly into the forest as I saw small burnt footsteps leading into it. I knew these had to be Phillis so I followed them until I started to hear the small sound of sobbing.

I frowned and walked into a clearing to see him sitting on the ground staring at his hand and trying to calm down. He was completely made of fire and his tears were even liquid fire. That surprised me but I still didn't care. I walked around him until I was right in front of him. I knew he could tell I was there. I could see it in those pretty red eyes. He may be looking at the fire of his hand but I could tell early on the difference of when he was and wasn't looking at me in his side vision. So I smiled at him and waited for him to speak.

Phillip's point of view:

I heard hoof steps coming from behind me as I laid there crying about how weak I was acting. And I was trying to regain control of my emotions, but it wasn't working to well. I saw FlutterShy come around the side of me and sit quietly in front of me. I was expecting a frown about how I acted, but all I saw was a smile. It seemed like she was happy to see me. Not upset about what I had just done. These thoughts, the sight of her smiling calmly and the sight of my fire calmed me almost instantly. I was no longer scared of being left alone or told to leave any more. And since she was here smiling it must mean that I hadn't hurt her friend. That was a relief, but I had to ask to make sure.

"Is that pink mare ok? I didn't hurt her when I flamed up did i?" All FlutterShy did was smile and shake her head no. "She is fine, just like you are. And don't feel bad about how you reacted. Most ponies find her entusasium hard to handle. Especially us shy ones. It took me a while to get used to her always happy and energetic demeanor. I am sorry I didn't warn you about her, or her about you. So are you ok?" I kept looking at my hand but nodded. "I'm ok. I just can't handle crowds very well. I was starting to get used to them getting closer and louder, but she threw my mind over the edge. I just couldn't handle it all at once. I am sorry I ran off."

FlutterShy smiled simply. "Like I said it's ok. I ran and hid the first time I met pinkie as well. But now we are great friends and I enjoy her antics. I am sure you will get used to it, it just might take some time. So do you think you are ready to go back? Or do you want some more time to calm down and think?" before I could answer her we both heard the sound of a big dog growling. I turned to see what kind of dog thinking it was a friend of FlutterShy's. But what I saw was an unnatural looking wolf made of wood. Then I saw the look of fear on Fluttershy's face and knew this wasn't a friend at all, but a predator looking for lunch. But it wasn't about to get my new friend!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Powers for Protection

I stood up fast and got between FlutterShy and this wolf that was now approaching. "Stay behind me." FlutterShy looked scared but listened. "Be careful! That is a timber wolf! They are made out of magic and wood. They are strong and can rebuild if they fall apart." The good news was all I heard. They were made of real wood. This meant that I could just burn them up if I needed to. So I turned my body completely into fire and stood my ground. Once I had turned into fire the wolf had stopped in its tracks and started to rethink the meal in front of him. That was until three more came from the sides of it and started to go to our sides.

I heard FlutterShy let out a really cute "Eep" and hit the ground. I saw she was covering her eyes in fear. I was not going to let her feel this for long. I wasn't going to let even one of those things touch her. I stood next to her so I could defend her better. I wasn't much of a fighter, but I knew how to defend myself. Every homeless person had to know how to keep themselves alive on the streets. And I had faced off against a group of dogs that weren't friendly once. So I somewhat knew what to do. And to add to that it seemed like my fiery body was being pulled to them. it wanted to use them to fuel my flames. I didn't want them dead, just not near my friend.

My fire started to grow as they started to approach. Then the one to my left side launched itself at me full force. I turned and caught it in mid air. This surprised both of us to some extent. I had no clue I was this strong, to hold a wolf my size made of wood by it's front paws in the air. Or the fact that I was strong enough to slam him into the ground was another thing that was cool. After I took him down with him whimpering in pain as my fire started to burn his legs. Then I turned to punch the one that had tried to attack FlutterShy. I sent him flying back with a burnt patch on his chest. The other two looked at me worried that this lunch wouldn't be worth it. but the one on the left tried to attack me anyway.

He jumped on me and got me to the ground. But the tussle was one sided because of the fact that he could not hurt my fire made body and just touching me hurt him. Then I threw him off of me as I saw the last one get close to FlutterShy. Then I did something I didn't know I could do. I shot a fire ball at the head of the last wolf. It hit its mark and made the wolf yelp in pain as it turned tail and ran, its ear on fire as it did so. I was glad it left my friend alone and that I didn't have to kill it. then I looked to see the other two, the one I had caught in air and the one that I had punched, running after the first one. But then I saw something that saddened me.

I walked over to the one that had been on top of me as it laid there dying. I couldn't help but feel sorry for it. all it was doing was acting on nature and trying to eat. And I have killed it for that. No! not yet I hadn't! I ran to the nearest tree and used my hand to cut off a tree limb and turned back into my non-burning self and picked it up. Then I walked over to the creature that whimpered and tried to get away as I placed the limb against him. Nothing happened and I was worried. I could hear FlutterShy getting up and coming closer. "I thought you said they were made of magic and wood. That they could put themselves together if they got hurt. Why isn't this working?"

I was becoming more sad as she spoke the answer I didn't want to hear. "They can only heal and put themselves together if they still have all of their original parts. But when they are burned they can't heal. I am sorry. All we can do now is make him comfortable until he passes." I hated hearing the truth, more than having been attacked. I know I was just keeping FlutterShy safe, but that's no excuse to kill. I couldn't help but start to cry over the poor wolfs body as it whimpered in pain. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then I remembered it had been me that hurt him in the first place as it fell onto the wolf. I tried to grab it before it hit him but I reacted to late and it hit him on the open wound.

I would have retracted the liquid fire before it could have hurt him but I was stopped in my tracks at it started to glow gold and be absorbed into him, instead of hurting him. FlutterShy and I stared at the sight as something amazing happened. The wounds, they.. they started to heal! I had no clue what was going on or how this was possible, but I wasn't going to complain! Most of the worst wounds and burns were now gone after a couple of minutes and the rest were soon to follow after that. Soon the wolf was sitting up and looking at me confused. It looked scared but curious. I held a hand out and it flinched. I couldn't blame it, since just a little while ago it was fire and used to hurt him.

But once he saw it wasn't on fire and felt no heat he sniffed it. "Hey FlutterShy can you understand him? Like you can the others?" she looked at me then the wolf unsure if she could, or should. This was a Timber Wolf after all. But it was acting just like any normal dog that was curious about somepony. "I can try. Hello are you ok now?" The wolf cocked his head to the side as if he had never been spoken to, though from what I was getting he probably hadn't. it barked in response. FlutterShy flinched at the bark but recovered fast with a smile on her face. "He says he is fine thanks to you, but wants to know what you are and how you helped him."

I smiled wide and started to explain about me being a fire elemental and that's how I hurt him, but didn't know how I had healed him. And I told him I was glad he was ok and asked him not to hurt FlutterShy. She told me he said he was sorry, he was just hungry and I told him I understood. Then I had an idea. "Hey FlutterShy don't you have some dog chow at your place?" she nodded unsure of what I was thinking. "Maybe you could bring some of it here for him? That way he has food and he won't attack some other pony. Would you mind?" FlutterShy smiled at me and nodded. "I will be right back with it. just wait here." Then she went prancing off.

I sat there for a few moments before I reached over and tried to pet the big wolf. He was hesitant at first but after me reassuring him I wouldn't hurt him he let me. His skin and fur was surprisingly soft for what was supposed to be possessed wood. It wasn't as soft as regular wolf fur, but it wasn't bark either. It was like the inside of a tree that had been cut mixed with moss. To me it was comforting. The big wolf started to turn into nothing more than a big softy that wanted attention. I was giving him a belly rub we his ears perked up and then I heard hoof steps coming to us. But there was more than just one set, and I was unsure about that.

The wolf rolled over and stood up next to me unsure if he should stay. I think he felt my nerves and didn't like it. "Don't worry I am sure it is just one of FlutterShy's friends. I am just unsure around new people and ponies. So stay here and I promise you will get your food." This calmed the beast and he sat down next to me calmly. Then through the trees I was FlutterShy walking and pulling a cart with food in it. she was getting help from a purple pony with a horn? Really? Isn't there one normal pony here? oh well. They both looked happy and were walking toward us at a good pace. Then they stopped at the edge of the clearing when the purple one saw me sitting next to the Big wooden wolf.

He seemed to smell the food and get anxious at the sight. I patted his side and told him to calm down. "Hey FlutterShy who is this? And can you please bring that a bit closer and get out of the way. He is getting antsy after being hungry and seeing food." Flutter shy and the other pony quickly moved the cart close and then unhooked themselves and moved from it. The purple one gave the cart and wolf more of a wide area then FlutterShy did. But I guessed that to be due to the fact that she liked animals and had seen he wasn't going to hurt them, unlike the purple one had yet to see how docile this big wolf really was. Then FlutterShy spoke.

"This is Twilight Sparkle. She is really good with magic and I needed help so who better to bring just in case we needed help defending ourselves again or something heavy moved. Twilight this is Phillip. He is the one I told you about. He is the one that saved me and then helped save this wolf, though we don't know how." Twilight was still looking at the large wooden wolf that she had always feared eating calmly when she heard FlutterShy talk to her. Then she turned her face to half see me and half look at the wolf. "It's nice to meet you. But how did you tame that thing?" I frowned at her and shook my head.

"He is not a thing. He is just a hungry pup looking for food. He reminds me of all those poor pups and cats on the streets, homeless and hungry. He may just be hungry but that doesn't make him dangerous really. All i did was fight him and his pack off using my fire and then somehow healed him. He was almost killed by me and I was sad. One of my tears hit him and he started to heal. After he knew he couldn't eat me or FlutterShy and I wasn't going to hurt him we was very friendly and calm. Then I offered him some food and he was happy to wait for it with me as company. He even let me rub his belly." I was looking at my hand that was fire as I spoke happily about the big pup.

Twilight noticed my hand being on fire and rose a brow at me, but spoke to FlutterShy. "is that the fire thing to help him talk you were telling me about?" She nodded and smiled. "Animals help calm me down and fire does the same for him. Don't worry he won't hurt you." As if to prove a point she put her hoof in my hand and as it got close my hand turned to skin. I smiled and squeezed her hoof. Then I got up and smiled, holding my hand out to shack Twilight's hoof. She took it happily after seeing that I wouldn't hurt her, even being made of fire. "So I hear you are a fire elemental? And you said your tears somehow healed him?" she pointed to the wolf who was almost done eating all of the food in the cart.

I nodded and saw her lite up for some reason I didn't know yet. "That must mean that you have some of the same powers as a Phoenix! They also have tears of liquid fire that can heal others. So you could possibly do many things that they can. Do you mind if we test some of those things out when we get back to FlutterShy's cottage?" FlutterShy interrupted at this point. "You will have to excuse her she loves to learn about knew things. But why I stopped is him. He seems to be done eating." She looked nervous and pointed to the wolf that was walking back over to me. He walked right past both ponies and came to sit by my side, his tail wagging the entire time.

I smiled and patted his head and he leaned into it happily. "Good boy, feel better now that you are full?" he nodded his head happily and even nuzzled my side. The other two looked on in amazement at the, to me normal, actions of the over grown magical dog. I noticed their looks and had to ask. "Why are you looking at me like that?" My voice was starting to shake as the staring was making me uncomfortable. Then FlutterShy explained. "We are just shocked that you aren't scared of him. Or that he is acting like that. I may be good with animals, but even I can't tame the things in this forest. And I have tried to befriend a timber wolf before. It didn't turn out well."

I frowned as I saw the hurt look on her face. "I am sorry that didn't but this one did. And he is pretty calm so would you like to try and pet him?" both the pony I was talking to and the wolf I was talking about looked at me nervously. I turned to the wolf first. "She won't hurt you any more than I have. And she did just feed you." This seemed to register in the pups mind and he looked back happily to FlutterShy as his tail started to wage again. Then I turned to FlutterShy and smiled. "He is nothing more than a big wooden dog that needed some food and attention. He won't hurt you. Will you boy?" the big dog shook it's head and started to lumber over to FlutterShy.

She smiled and held out a hoof for him to sniff and then started to pet his head. He seemed to smile and lean into her touch. Twilight was still amazed at what was going on. "This is incredible. No pony has ever gotten this close to a Timber Wolf and lived, let alone petted it. and it seems to understand us. So they are even smarter than we ever thought. No wonder when ever ponies talk about what they are going to do these creatures could out smart them. they were listening and knew what was going on and countered. This is amazing I must tell Princess Celestia as soon as possible!" She started to prance in place and it made the wolf uneasy.

He started to back up and growl. Twilight froze in fear but FlutterShy was over her fear now and treating him just like any other animal in her cottage. "Now, now, she won't hurt you. She is just excited about learning something new about you. It's ok just calm down now." The wolf looked at her and calmed almost instantly. She really does have that effect of others! Then his tail started wagging again and Twilight started to breathe once more. I smiled happily at the sight. "See, all friends here. but we should probably head back, shouldn't we?" I was slightly sad about having to leave the big wolf behind and meet the other ponies we were keeping waiting but I figured he wouldn't want to stay with me anyway since he was a wild wolf.

The other nodded and started to hitch themselves up to the cart and walk off. I stood there for a second looking at the wolf that was looking back up at me. We seemed to know so much about each other when we knew nothing but then it ended with me petting his head saying good bye and walking after the two ponies ahead of me. I made it to the edge of the clearing and looked back to see the wolf still sitting and staring at me, only this time slightly sad. Then I waved and continued my walk. I made it out of the forest and only made it a few feet out before I heard a whimper behind me. I stopped and looked back to see the same wolf scared to leave the forest.

A/N: ok so i dont usualy do this but King Ender you are a pain in the butt to get a hold of! your last sent thing didn't show half of it so i couldnt send you anything. so please email me at Sheltitoypower if you wish to talk. just put your name in the subjet spot so i know who it is and actually open it. thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: a surprising new pet

I figured he had followed me because he liked me and didn't want me to leave him. But he was scared to leave the forest he knew as home. I thought he would go back to his pack but here he was looking at me and whimpering. Then I heard FlutterShy walk up next to me and frown. "He wants to stay with you. He says that his pack won't take him back now anyway. But what are we going to do with him?" I shrugged and thought for a second. "I can take care of him. All I need to do is find something he can eat besides meat and all of your dog food. Then he can stay with me and he won't be alone, and neither will i. not that you aren't good company…"

I hung my head as I realized how that sounded. But FlutterShy understood me once again better than I did. "It's ok I understand what you meant. He is alone and you have been to for most of your life. You seem to be a lot like him. Maybe that's why you both get along so well. If you can get him to behave and promise not to eat my other animals you can let him stay at my place until you find somewhere else for both of you to stay." Did she just offer to house me and my wolf? "Does that mean I can stay with you as well?" She smiled and me and nodded happily. I hugged her before turning and whistling to the wolf that was still standing there waiting for me to do something.

After I whistled he calmed slightly and started to slowly walk out of the forest but stopped once again when he saw and heard the other ponies. I turned to see the five of them staring at me and him in silence. Man I hate them staring at me! Oh well, just ignore them, stay calm. "It's ok boy, just come to me. They won't hurt you. I will make sure of it. here I will meet you half way. Sound good?" he looked nervous but nodded slowly. Then we both walked forward until we met in the middle and I patted his head and smiled. "That a boy. Now come on. let's get meeting the others out of the way so we can relax. Ok?" he nodded and followed by my side as we walked closer to the group.

All but FlutterShy and Twilight backed up as we got closer. Then Twilight told them to stay calm and that I had him under control somehow. She thought it was some form of magic she didn't know. But to me it was just an understanding of a creature as misunderstood as I was. Two freaks among talking ponies it seemed. I waved lightly at them as FlutterShy introduced me. "Everypony this is Phillip! He is a fire elemental and he is the one that saved me from the timber wolves before befriending this one. They are both very nice and won't hurt you. Just go easy on them, they are as shy as I was when we met." most of their looks lightened after she was done talking. Then I noticed the pink one had her ears slumped back against her head and looked sad.

It must have been me when I flamed up and ran. I walked over to her and held out a hand. She looked at me and started to smile when she saw me smiling back. Then she shook my hand and started to bounce? How does a pony bounce on hooves? Yet another mystery of this world. "Hi! I'm Pinkie pie! But my friends call me Pinkie! And since you are new here I need to through you a welcome to Ponyvil party!" My eyes grew at the thought. I had never been to a party before, let alone had one thrown for me. I spoke the next word without thinking. "Why?" she looked confused at me before looking happy again and continuing to bounce.

"Because everypony likes parties! And what better way to welcome you here then a fun party!?" I was in shock for a second before speaking without thinking again. "I don't know if I like parties. I have never been to one." To me it was nothing more than a little fact, but to this pink mare and a couple of her friends that gasped it must have been big to hear. Pinkie stopped moving in mid jump, somehow stopping in midair. Her look when from happy to shocked to sad as she landed back on the ground. "Never been to a party? Why?" I knew she wouldn't like what I was going to say next but to me it was just a fact. "I grew up homeless on the streets with no friends so I was never invited to one."

Her eyes grew big before growing sad. Then she threw herself at me in a big hug that caught me and my wolf off guard. He backed up and growled lightly and i had to hold back from turning to fire. but then I heard her crying? Why? What was the big deal? It was just the truth. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I looked to FlutterShy who also looked sad but she shook her head. Then Twilight spoke up about my confusion. "Pinkie is friends with everypony and making them happy is her special talent. And hearing that you had no friends and never been to a party is a shock to us all, especially her." I shrugged to it. "It's just a fact, nothing sad about it."

I was turning into my emotionless self that happened when I was around others for too long. It was better than when I wasn't able to speak normal without fire, but most were put off by it worse than when I was looking at fire. Then I felt pain in my shoulder and lifted The pink mare off of my shoulders. "Ow, sorry Pinkie but can you not cry on me please." She looked confused before realization about me being fire clicked in her mind and she backed up looking sadder than before. "Hey it's ok. Simple mistake, nothing more." The others were still silent before Rainbow stepped up to pinkie. "Het pinks don't get down. All this means is we are his first of many friends and you get to throw him his very first and best party." Pinkie lit up at those thoughts.

Then she jumped in the air and somehow turned and shot off, all without hitting the ground. Ok that shouldn't be possible! Not even in this world where physics seem to be off. But that is just breaking and ignoring it all together! My look made the others giggle lightly. Then an orange mare, that didn't have wings or a horn, spoke up with some kind of accent. "It's ok sugarcube, we all had that reaction when first meetin' her. You'll get usta it eventually. Names Applejack! Nice to meet ya." She held out her hoof and I shook it happily. She seemed nice, and down to earth compared to Pinkie.

Then a white pony with a horn stepped up. "Hello there darling my name is Rarity. It's a pleasure." I shook her hoof as well and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you both." Then I noticed it was getting dark and it was getting close to dinner time. I only knew that because I was getting hungry again. "Sorry but I am going to go eat if you don't mind." The others agreed and left to go eat their own meals and told me they would see me tomorrow. I was actually looking forward to seeing them again. Then I and my wolf started to walk toward the forest. But we were stopped by FlutterShy calling to us.

"You can eat here if you want. I can make us something and get some more food for him if he wants it." I stopped with a smile but shook my head. "Thanks but I don't want to eat all your food. And we need to find something for him to eat besides all your food. He is much bigger than normal dogs. I don't want him eating all of your food and leaving none for your other dogs and animals. So we are going to go into the forest and see what he can eat. Thank you though. We will be back in an hour or so. See you then!" she smiled and waved us off as we went into the forest. "Ok boy, so what besides other animals do you normally eat?" all he did to answer was eat a flower that was nearby as we walked.

"So you are an omnivore like me. That makes things easier. Hey, you want to try some cooked tree branches?" he looked at me confused. So I walked over to a tree and turned my hand to fire and chopped through a larger branch. Then I walked back to him and used my hand to gently cook the branch until it was a golden brown hue compared to that it was before. Then I handed it to him and got a look of what is this from him. "come on, everything taste better if it's cooked. Trust me." He sniffed the branch and his eyes grew as his mouth started to water. Then he took a large bite out of the branch. I figured out that his teeth must be as strong as steel for him to be able to cut through the branch like it was butter. And those jaw muscles had to be strong.

I saw him chew the bite he had taken for a few seconds happily and his tail started to wag. The he took another bite. This time I had to move my hand before it was bit, though that would hurt him more than me. "Hey watch where you are grabbing there buddy. You could have been hurt if you bit me. I may be nice but I am not going to let you get mean around food. So calm down, I am not going to take it from you ok?" then I put the branch down in front of him and his ears dropped as he nodded. Then he laid on the branch and started gnawing at it and taking chunks out of it to eat. Then I went over and cut off another branch for myself to eat. Man is it weird going from trash can meals to eating trees. Even if I had liked salads in my old world this was a whole new level.

We finished our meals and started walking back to FlutterShy's house. This time my wolf companion wasn't scared to leave the forest. I figured it was because I was by his side and he knew nothing out here would hurt him. So we walked up to her door and I knocked. The door opened a few seconds later with a white bunny standing on the floor next to it. I swallowed knowing that this bunny was the same one that tried to attack me. I thought that this wasn't going to end well. But I happened to be wrong when I noticed that his look of fear was far beyond my own. Then I realized he has seen my friend and frozen in fear. "Oh don't worry about him, he won't hurt you."

FlutterShy came to the door and smiled he very nice and beautiful smile. "Hello you two. You are back sooner than I thought you would be. Please come in and make yourself at home." I walked in and past the still stunned rabbit. Then my wolf walked in after me slowly and careful not to step on anything. Most of the animals in the cottage had mixed reactions. They seemed happy to see me, but terrified of my new friend. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He is well fed and pretty good behaved. I will make sure he plays nice. Right?" I looked to him with a smile but stern look. He nodded and laid down at my feet as I sat on the couch. I patted his head lightly as a thank you.

After the other animals saw how the big wolf was acting they slowly and cautiously approached both me and my wolf. He started to get serious and I flicked his ear. "Be nice. They won't hurt you either. They just want to say hello." He looked up to me then back to the other animals that had frozen at the growl. Then they saw him relax and they came closer. Then the smallest mouse I had ever seen walked up to the wolf whose claw was bigger than him and sniffed his claw. The wolf looked confused at the small little creature then gently sniffed it. Then the tail started wagging as the two started to play slightly. The mouse started walking in and out of the huge claws without fear and the wolf seemed to enjoy seeing the little mouse play.

Then other animals started to get closer as they saw the happy little mouse running around the wolf and not being in danger. One of the bunnies hopped over and into his paw then stretched up and sniffed his nose. The wolf just lifted his paw and sniffed the rabbit back. Then the other animals all started to join in the fun of climbing on and getting to know this weird new huge friend. FlutterShy and I smiled at the sight of a timber wolf being covered in little animals and all seemed to be having fun. There was no fear of hate, just fun and happiness. "I never knew that Timber wolves were just magical wolves that are just so misunderstood. Thank you for showing me this."

I smiled and nodded. "I am just as happy to see them getting along as you are. It's good to see such a misunderstood creature getting a chance to fit in. I never got that chance in my world. But here it seems that not just wolfenhimyer has gotten the chance." FlutterShy gave me a confused look. "It's what I want to call him. And wolfen for short. What do you think?" I asked both FlutterShy and the wolf at me feet. FlutterShy nodded happily with a smile, and Wolfen nodded lightly, trying not to throw a squirrel off the top of his head. I laughed at the sight and smiled happily. "I am glad you like it. but it's getting close to bed time so we should leave and let FlutterShy and her friends sleep."

Wolfen looked at me sadly and I gave in. "Ok if it's ok with her you can stay here and sleep with your new friends. But you have to ask her." Then Wolfen turned happily and waged his tail at FlutterShy hopefully. The puppy dog eyes won her over like they did me. She smiled and nodded. "I was going to offer that you stay here anyway. So you can stay. Just make sure you don't stay up late, you all need your sleep. And you can stay here as well Phillip, if you want to that is." I thought about it but couldn't get used to the idea. "Thank you for the offer. But I need to sleep outside. It's the only way I know how to sleep. So I will just sleep outside somewhere if you don't mind."

She nodded with a sad look. "It's ok, you can't change everything you have known in one day. It would be to much for anypony. If you want there is a hemic outside next to the house between two trees. You can use that so you are comfy if you want." I was so grateful for her being so nice to me. "Thank you. It means a lot. I think I will. I will see you both in the morning. And I will be right outside if you need me ok?" Wolfen nodded sadly and I knew he was hoping I would sleep with him. I patted his head softly and promised him that I would sleep with him outside tomorrow night. That way he could stay with his new friend tonight then me that next night. This brightened his mood and he went back to playing with his friends.

"Now listen to FlutterShy when she tells you and your friends it is time for bed ok?" He nodded again and his tail was wagging even more now. "Good boy. Good Night FlutterShy! See you all in the morning." She returned my good night and then turned to the animals that were still playing. "OK time for bed everyone." Then I was outside and found the hemic easily. But then I heard a loud bark and jumped back up and ran to the front door. I burst in to see a growling wolf and a scared looking FlutterShy and her animals weren't in much better shape.

A/N: ok King Ender i realized it didnt put the aol after the email address so sorry about that. and i dont get annoyed to easily so its fine. but now you have the entire email so ill be looking for your email soon. and i figured i dont need to add the .com lol


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok late again. sorry had a funeral at the middle of the week and it threw my scedual off completely. but better alte than never. so hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: a pissed off wolf

I whistled loudly and Wolfen grew quiet and sat down as he saw my hair on fire. I didn't know I could do that, nor did I realize that I had done that until I saw him whimper in fear of me. My hair went back to normal in a few seconds as I frowned. "What happened? Why did you bark and why were you growling?" he whimpered and looked to FlutterShy. I got confused on what poor FlutterShy could have done to upset him. "What did FlutterShy do to upset you? And enough to make you act like that." He shook his head and I looked at where he was looking. Then I saw the problem hiding behind my friends leg. "What did Angel do this time?"

FlutterShy was back to normal though she still seemed slightly scared from how my wolf had acted. "He went up to Wolfen and jumped on his nose before kicking him in the eye. I am sorry he did that. And he better apologize for doing that. Wolfen had a good reason to be upset and bark at him. Now say you're sorry this instant Angel bunny or no more special carrots." The bunny looked like he had just been slapped and pointed to Wolfen who I was now standing next to with my hand on his head to show I wasn't mad at him. But then the little white rabbit did something that I never expected.

He made a very vulgar expression that made me pissed let alone Wolfen growl at him. FlutterShy then hit the white rabbit over the head with a hoof. "Angel! That isn't nice! Now go to bed now! I will not let you act like that with our new friends! I am getting sick of your horrible behavior around those I care for. Now go think about what you have done! If you don't change your attitude I may have to find another home for you to stay." She turned away with a hurt look on her face and the look of pure terror on the white rabbits face made even me feel sad for him. But he had it coming so oh well. Then the rabbit hopped out of the room on the verge of tears.

But what worried me and made me feel worse was seeing FlutterShy in the same state. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's ok, he will come around. I am sure of it." Then she threw her hooves around me in a hug and started to cry. I held her and let her cry all she needed. Then after a few minutes we heard a whimper and I felt something rub up against us. Then we both felt a lick from a sandpaper tongue on my arm and her hoof. I couldn't help but smile as FlutterShy giggled into my chest at the feeling. Then she looked at the sad wolf who thought this was entirely his fault. For being a wild creature earlier that day he had a big heart, and it really showed.

I saw a small smile appear on FlutterShy's face as she reached over and patted the wolfs head. "Don't worry this isn't your fault. He has been acting like this for a long time. I am just finally putting my hoof down. Is your eye ok?" He nodded and licked her hoof again. "And thank you for making sure you didn't hurt any of my animals when you reacted to him hitting you. I am sure they thank you for that to." He nodded again and looked to me as I let the mare down from our hug. I petted his head happily. "Good boy. I am sorry I came in like I did and scared you. I didn't know my hair was on fire. I was just scared someone was hurt. But I should have known better than to think it was you. I am sorry."

He licked my hand and I took it as he excepted my apology. Then I scratched behind his ear and told him to go lay back down with his friends to get some well needed sleep. So he did just that, with the other animals moving so he could lay down then climbing back on top of him and got comfy on their wolfen bed. Then I turned to FlutterShy who seemed to still be thinking about her pet bunny. "I am sorry Angle doesn't get along with us yet. I hope he will soon so you won't have to do anything that you said you would. I know you probably didn't mean it, but I still hope he acts better so you aren't as stressed. When others are around." She then thanked me and surprised me with a kiss to the cheek before walking up the stairs to her room.

A/N: Ok so King Ender i am still not getting your emails, and i even checked my spam folder so idk whats going on. if you want to leave an email or something, just like i had with the name then space or later what the .com is then i will try to get to you. otherwise im not sure how to get a hold of you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry im late again been really busy but still trying to keep up! so please enjoy! and i know some of these chaps are much shorter then im used to writing but ill try and make them longer but this story isn't coming to me like the others have, but i will keep trying and might go back and edit alot later.

Chapter 7: a sad morning

I was still in shock as I went back to the hemic to lay down for the night. I had never been kissed before. For any reason. And to have her do that just as a thank you even, was a huge surprise that left me with my hand touching my cheek. I quickly fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face. I even had a nice dream of spending time with FlutterShy and Wolfen on a warm and sunny day. That was really nice, until it turned into a nightmare that is. Dang my mind, or whatever made me have it! The next step in the dream made everything turn a sick purple and pukeish green. After that I saw that Wolfen was growling at something in front of us. I looked to see FlutterShy crying and holding something in her hooves. I couldn't see what it was but I didn't like that she was crying. Then I looked in front of us to see what cause all of this and all I saw was a face before waking up screaming.

When I woke up I realized what was going on and calmed down after walking in to make sure Wolfen and the other animals were still ok. I saw Wolfen look at me concerned and I smiled to calm him. He laid his head back down to rest as I went into the kitchen to try and cook something for FlutterShy for breakfast. But having lived on the streets all my life, I had no idea how to use a stove or anything like that. So I used my hand on fire instead. I may not have had much on the streets but loving fire so much I learned how to use it. even some cooking. Though I found it easier with pans and pots then any of the things I had on the streets.

So I made scrambled eggs, toast and oatmeal. Some of the few things I actually knew how to cook. So when I was finished cooking I put it on the table with a cover on it. then I wrote a small note in sloppy hand writing. All it said was: here's breakfast, Wolfen and I are going to go eat our own. Be back soon. Then I headed out to the room where my big friend had been sleeping. He and most of the animals on him had woken up so I told him to come with me to the forest so we could eat our breakfast. He happily got up after making sure the other animals were off him before they fell off. Then we went into the forest and cooked up some tree limbs to eat them.

FlutterShy's point of view:

I woke up to the smell of something being cooked. I walked down the stairs to see wolfen was gone and most of my animals were up. Then I went into the kitchen and saw a plate with a cover over it and a note. I read the note and thought it was sweet of him to make me breakfast. He really was nicer than anypony else I knew besides my close friends. But few stallions were as nice as he was. And none ever seemed to like me this much. He may just be being himself but I liked how he acted. And I couldn't see why he was so alone in his world. Then I noticed another note next to a bowl. I looked and saw it was a simple cooked salad. And the note said it was for Angel.

I came up with a nice plan to hopefully get Angel to like Phillip. So when he came for his breakfast while I was feeding the other animals I told him that it was on the table. I made sure I hid the note under the bowl so he wouldn't find it until he went to clean the dish. And my plan worked! i came in when he was just finishing his food and when he lifted the bowl he saw the note. Then he read it and put the bowl down in disbelief. He stood there looking like something had just wronged him. I asked what was wrong and he yelled at me for tricking him into eating food made by "That thing" and I stopped him in his tracks.

"Now Angel Bunny! Don't you call him that! He has a name and was trying to do something nice for you! All he wants is for you to get along with them! and here you are acting like a spoiled little brat! Now start acting your age and at least try to be nice! All he has done is be nice to you and even saved me! And all you have done is act like a wild animal! If you want to act like that then you can go live in the wild! I will not put up with it any longer. So shape up, or please leave." I started to cry as I turned around and walked into the other room. All I heard while being comforted by my other animal friends was the water running in the other room. Then what I heard next broke my heart. It was the sound of a bunny hopping to the door, opening it, and closing it behind him as he left.

I knew no matter how much I wanted, when I went into the kitchen all I would see would be the dish clean and put away, the note in the recycling, and the devastating absence of my best and longest animal friend. I only hoped that he would come around and return. And if not, I don't know what I would do without him.

A/N: King Ender once again it didn't show the address. im guessing because you put it all in one. ithis site wont show it if it has the or the .com in it. remove those and it should i hope work this time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: i know im a week late so i am posting 2 chaps! sorry life got busy this week and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Making Amends

Angel's point of view:

Now I know few of you are used to hearing a story from my point of view or hearing me talk, but get used to it quickly. Now yes I cleaned the dish and threw away the note. And yes I left the house, but do not for a second think that I left my friend FlutterShy for any reason! I left the house to go and find that fire guy and his wooden wolf friend. I may be a tuff bunny and have a reputation to keep, but as always, FlutterShy was right. I had been acting like even more of a jerk lately then I should have been. I have even grew to like her closer friends to some extent. Don't tell that rainbow one that though, she would never let me live it down. The others are fine with me and I think it's about time to lighten up on them and treat them like they have been treating me.

Now about that fire guy and his pet wolf. The wolf I am still nervous about. It is a creature that used to eat other animals! Excuse me if I don't trust him as easily as the others do. But maybe kicking him in the eye was a bit much. So I will give him a chance. And for the other thing, I have no right to be mean to him. all he did was push me after I attacked him. and he was the one that felt bad for protecting himself. And he saved FlutterShy from those wolves. Even I couldn't do that. Let alone befriend one so she could get to know a new creature. Then he goes off and makes me a decent breakfast with a note that told FlutterShy that if I didn't like any of it to take it out and if I didn't like any of it that he would eat it instead. Dang him for being so nice, almost as nice as FlutterShy herself.

So here I am swallowing my pride for my closest friend. I will not let anyone come between me and that mare. She is the only one that was nice to me when I was at my worst and has been by my side ever since. And that's why I do everything I can to help her and make her happy. Even if I don't like it. I am just lucky that she is nice enough to give me a chance. And the fact that he is nice and somewhat easy to get along with. As long as he keeps that wolf under control I can get along with them. especially for FlutterShy's sake. I stopped in front of the forest just because I hate this place. I mean everything in here wants to eat me. I took a deep breath and was about to step forward when a shadow came to form over me. I looked up and my face turned to fear as I started to run back to FlutterShy's cottage.

Phillips point of view:

Wolfen and I were eating our branches for breakfast and enjoying the day when his ears perked up. Then he got up and barked at me before running in the direction of FlutterShy's cottage. This made me worry so I ran full speed after him. When we cleared the forest we saw something that made my fiery blood boil. FlutterShy was laying on the ground crying and holding a hoof out to her favorite pet bunny that was being held by something I thought I would never see again. it was another human. But this one had ahold of Angel and had a hand held over his mouth. But what worried me was the liquid that was about to drip from his finger and into Angel's eye.

Without thinking I shot a fireball out of my finger as I ran toward them. Time seemed to slow down as the drop of liquid slowly grew closer to the bunny's eye. But lucky for both of us my fire ball hit the disgusting purple fluid and burnt it away and sent the fire to the side so it wouldn't hit Angel either. I started to breathe once again when I say the bunny kick his hand and get free and hop over to FlutterShy who wrapped him in a tight hug. Then the human screamed in anger and turned to me with hate in his eyes. "Why would you stop me from my fun!? Why would you burn my beautiful poison!?"

That was the point that I had a flash back to the dream of the night before. I could now see that it was some kind of warning that this guy would show up and cause this. It was as if I was there already. Talk about dazavu, and this wasn't a good kind of it either. But now I knew that he wasn't a friend and that I had to be careful around him. So I stood a few feet away from him and got ready to help my friends if I couldn't talk this guy out of hurting them, or others. Wolfen was growling next to me but I put my hand out in front of him. "Don't he can poison you like he can the others. Go around him and protect FlutterShy and Angel." He gave me a look that said he didn't want to do the last part but did as I asked anyway.

The guy saw Wolfen move and fixed his sight on him. but I yelled at him to get his attention. "Hey! Why were you trying to hurt my friends friend? What did he do to you that you wanted to hurt him?" then something happened that I didn't expect at all. He started to turn into a bubbling mass of purple and green liquid. Again I flashed back to that dream! Those colors and now I know he wasn't going to be a friend. He then started to laugh, but it was a sickening and evil sounding laugh. "Why would he need to do something to become one of my test subjects? I am poison and I love to use it on others. Just to see what would happen."

That made me sick to hear that he liked testing out poisons on others for fun. Hurting others for fun was completely wrong, even to my messed up mind. "Why couldn't you use your powers to help others instead of hurting them? like make anti poisons to counter the ones you can use?" His look turned from amusement to pure anger. "Why would I help anyone after all the crap they did to me!? After using me as a lab rat to test poisons on, why would I help them!? No! I will do to them what others have done to me! I killed those in the other world that did that to me, and now that I am here, every doctor or scientist will die slowly and very painfully! And if you stand in my way you will die just like them!"

Then he pointed to Angel and FlutterShy. After that I started to lose my temper. I couldn't stand that he was threating my friends. I wanted to protect them from anything that could harm them. and this guy could and wanted to not just harm them but torture and kill them. No, I won't allow it. I will beat him and he will give up and then leave my friends alone. "I won't let you hurt my friends! Now leave them alone and just leave! Then we don't have to fight or anything. We can just walk our own ways. Please just leave them alone." My voice was getting shaky with my nerves getting to me. Dang my inability to talk to others normally!

He heard my voice shake and took that as week ness. Then he laughed and started walking toward me. "Are you scared of me? You weak human! What's wrong, need someone to save you? You try to save those weak and pathetic creatures, but who will save you from my poison?" then he grabbed my arm and I could feel his poison seep into my arm. But that was as far as it went before being burned by my eternal fire. He looked at me confused as to why nothing happened. He seemed even angrier than before after seeing his, what I assumed worst, poison didn't have any effect on me. "You can't poison fire." he looked confused until I turned into my fire form and burned his hand.

He screamed in pain as he removed his hand. "Damn it! What are you? Are you another elemental!?" I simply nodded at him. "I am a pure elemental. Though I never thought poison could become and elemental. Usually they are only the main elements. Not lesser ones such as Poison, which isn't an element at all. It is just a mix of chemicals." I was just thinking out loud but that was as far as I got before he tried to punch my face. "I am not a lesser element! Poison is unstoppable! No living thing can stop me!" he kept trying to punch me, but every punch went through me leaving him burned and me standing there looking at him with pity.

"Please stop before you kill yourself. There is no need to fight or kill each other. Please just stop." But my words didn't stop him, only made him attack me more. Then after a couple minutes he stopped and fell to his knees. His arms were completely burnt on the outside. And he was weak from losing so much of his poison. I just stood there looking down on him as he breathed heavily. "I told you that you can't poison fire. it is impossible. My body will just burn it away before anything can happen." That was when he looked up at me with an evil smile. "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can your friends!" then I was blinded by a bunch of poison hitting me in the face.

I burned it away quickly and rushed forward after him. but I didn't get there in time. FlutterShy had jumped into the air with Angel in her hooves to get away. Wolfen tried to get in front of him but was pushed out of the way. I was lucky that Wolfen wasn't poisoned but that was as far as my luck went. He was fast enough to grab hold of FlutterShy's back left leg. I heard her scream in pain before hitting the ground and then I saw her body start to shake. That was the last thing I remember before losing all control of my mind or body. I have heard before that if a human was pushed to his limits that he would snap and be blinded with rage. But I have never been that mad before. I didn't anger easily, so this was new and scary to me. After I calmed down that is.

While I was in that raged mode I turned and grabbed the laughing human and wrapped him in fire. It was a tornado of flames that even went under him so he had no escape. He even tried to melt into a puddle to get away, but all that did was burn him faster. I didn't laugh like he did, but I scowled at him as he was burned alive and his poison was burned away from this world. When he was completely gone I let the flames return to my body. I turned to see Wolfen cowering next to FlutterShy who was still unconscious while Angel was trying to help her. I started to cry at the thought of losing my first friend I have ever had. Let alone the kindest one I knew in the world.

I looked at wolfen and my body went right back to not being fire. and when he saw I was starting to cry he lightened up and looked to FlutterShy. I understood what he was getting at and ran over to her so my tears would land on her. But once it did, nothing happened. She didn't wake up, or her leg didn't heal either. I was starting to panic. I looked to wolfen who was just as worried as I was. "GO get Twilight! She is smart and should know how to help!" Wolfen didn't hesitate as he ran full speed into the town. I turned my hand into fire and thought hard on things that might help her as I fell to my knees. "I have to help her, I just have to!"

Wolfen POV:

I ran as fast as I could following the scent of the pony called Twilight. I heard screams and got weird looks as I ran through the town, but I couldn't worry about it right now. FlutterShy needed help and I had to get Twilight to help her. I ran as fast as I could track. The scent lead me to a tree that smelled of old books. I slid to a stop at the door and barked as loud as I could. I scratched on the door hoping she would answer but all I got was screams from other ponies and a couple of ponies in armor coming at me. My last resort was to howl sadly hoping this would convince her to open the door.

One of those ponies in armor yelled at me but all I could do is whimper at the thought of poor FlutterShy needing help. Luckily the door opened before they could attack me. It revealed the pony I needed to see with both a scared and worried look. I barked at her and shoved my head in the direction we needed to go. She looked even more confused. I motioned with my head once more and started to turn in that direction with a whimper. The ponies in armor tried to stop me but Twilight stopped them. "Stop I know him and he's usually calm. Something has to be up to make him act like this. So what is it?"

I barked and motioned with my head and started to run before looking over to see if she was following. I was happy to see that she had decided to follow me and see what was up. And told those other ponies to stay away from me. So we ran to FlutterShy's as fast as she could go.

Phillip POV:

I felt a paw on my knee and saw a crying Angel bunny staring up at me. I knew he was asking me to help her. And I wish I knew how. If only it was as easy as just getting it out of her system. Wait! It was! I remembered reading something in one of the newspapers I used for a pillow one night. I may not have went to much school but I taught myself to read and write. And I loved to read the newspapers I used as bedding before I slept on them. and there was an article about when someone was poisoned they could make them sweat most of it out and use water to get it flushed threw their system. "That's it! I think I can help her!" Angel looked at me hopefully.

"Go to the pond and get some water for her to drink! I am going to make her sweat that out so don't worry when you see fire around her ok?" he nodded and ran off to get a bucket to hold the water in. then I started a ring of fire around her limp body. I made it into a teepee that went above her and surrounded her leaving an opening for air to flow in in front of her face. I made it hot but not hot enough to hurt her, just make her sweat like she was running a marathon. "hang in there FlutterShy! I will get this crap out of you! Then you will feel better than before!" just then Angel came back with the water and looked at me wondering what to do.

"Try and get that water down her throat. However you can. She will need it so she doesn't lose too much water. I will try and lower the heat around you but it will be warm in there." He nodded and ran into the fire hut without thinking and started to try to get FlutterShy to drink any way he could. After a minute of that I heard a wolf howl and the running steps of Wolfen and Twilight coming to me. Wolfen stopped a few feet back from me and the hut, still not liking the fire. and I couldn't blame him. Twilight looked at the hut and me in horror. "What are you doing!?" I looked at her with fear in my eyes.

"I am trying to get her to sweat out the poison that the other elemental put in her! My tears did nothing to help her this time! So I am doing the only thing I can think of to save her! But we need help! Can you get her to drink water so it will help flush out her system? And maybe some fresh air for her to breath? Please I don't know what else to do!" Twilight came to my side in a moment and was doing as I asked. "If your tears couldn't help her then this is probably the only way to save her. Good thinking and your fast action may just save her. Angel get out of there so I can make sure she can get the water and air she needs." He tried to say no until I nodded to him. he understood and got out of the hut and sat next to Wolfen.

Then Twi added a stream of water from the pond and made it go down FlutterShy's throat and into her system. The water and air started to get into her system and replace the poison she was sweating out. After about fifteen minutes FlutterShy's eyes started to flutter open and she looked weakly at me. Then she gave me a worried look until Angel ran to her and hugged her muzzle happily. "Just stay still for a little while longer FlutterShy. Then, then most of that poison will be out of your system and we can get you to the hospital to get better the rest of the way." She simply smiled at me and nuzzled her bunny.

Then she spoke in a broken and shaky voice. "You came back." Both me and Angel told her not to speak and to relax so she could get better. Then Twilight broke in. "Here FlutterShy, keep drinking so you don't dehydrate. You will need the fluids so you can keep sweating without getting sick." She nodded weakly and started to drink again. Angel stayed by her side and helped her however he could. after about another ten minutes she was feeling much better and trying to get up. At that point I pulled my fire back to me and went to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

I was trying not to cry when I felt her wrap a hoof around me and hug back. "Thank you for helping Angel and then saving me. That's twice you have. Thank you." I smiled and backed up to look her in the eyes. "I will do anything for a friend." She smiled and…blushed? Why? Oh well we have something more important to worry about. "Twilight, how far is it to the Hospital?" Twilight frowned and thought about it. "A little less than a mile from here. Too far for her to walk in this condition." I looked around for anything to help and found what we needed. "How about we carry her in the cart?"

Twilight looked at me like I was smart. And jumped with joy. I had no clue why, it was just an idea. "That will work great! But I will need help pulling her in it." I smiled and looked to Wolfen. "Would you mind pulling next to Twilight while I push from behind?" Wolfen wagged his tail at the idea of helping his friend and nodded as he went to get hooked up. Then Twilight hooked him and herself up before using magic to lift FlutterShy into the cart. Angel hopped into the cart and sat on her hoof to keep her company. Then the two in the front started to pull and I pushed. FlutterShy wasn't that heavy so it was an easy and quick job. Then we got to the hospital after only a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: and here is the second CHAP!

Chapter 9: Short Hospital Stay

After we stopped at the front door Twilight un hooked herself and Wolfen and went inside to get a nurse and doctor for FlutterShy. Wolfen came back and gently licked FlutterShy's hoof to make sure she was ok. She smiled at him and told him thank you for carrying her here. he wagged his tail in happy response. Then a nurse came out and froze at the sight of Wolfen. "It's ok he won't hurt you. He helped pull the cart to get FlutterShy here. he is nothing to worry about." The nurse looked at the timber wolf that was wagging its tail as I patted his head. Then she seemed to relax somewhat.

I pulled Wolfen over to the side so the nurse could get to FlutterShy and asked him to do something for me. "Hey I know you want to go in and make sure she is ok but they won't let you in because no animals allowed. And I need you to do something else anyway. I will let you know everything they say when I meet up with you. But I need you to go back to her cottage and keep the other animals calm and make sure they know I will be back to feed them at dinner. Can you do that for me?" Wolfen had looked sad at not being able to go in but understood what I needed him to do. And I think he was happy to have something to do besides sit there and worry.

Then he nodded and padded off back to the cottage. Then I turned and helped FlutterShy stand and walk into the hospital until they set her in a wheel chair. Then I was told to wait in the waiting room and was told to take Angel outside. But he was small enough that I could hide him on my shoulder so he could stay with me and not leave. Twilight was allowed to go with FlutterShy because she was a close friend and had to explain what happened to her. Even though I was there and knew more she knew enough for them. but I figured it was a gender thing as well and I wasn't going to fight them. I wasn't going to have the chance of getting kicked out before I heard how FlutterShy was doing.

I just hoped that what I did helped her. I just wanted her to be ok. And I know Angel needs her to be ok. And all her animals need her to be ok. I can take care of them by feeding them, but they need their friend even more than their care taker. So I sat there with Angel on my shoulder. He had no problems staying there if it meant he wasn't kicked out. so we waited for about an hour in the waiting room to hear how our friend was doing. Then the doctor that I knew had been looking at FlutterShy came out and asked for the one called Phillip.

I stood up and walked over to him. he looked at me and got a confused look on his face. I know not many have seen me but at least he didn't freak out. "I am Phillip. Is FlutterShy ok?" He nodded slowly before answering. "Thanks to what you did she is alive and going to make a full recovery in a couple of days. She will have to stay here for those couple of days but then she will be able to go home. But I must ask you what exactly you did that saved her. I was told that she was poisoned by some creature that she called an elemental. So for the safety of others I must know what happened to it." then he looked up to me expecting an answer.

I hated what I had done, no matter what the reason was. "Don't worry about it hurting anyone else. I took care of it. and I am a fire Elemental myself. So I used my powers to make a hut of fire to make her sweat out the poisons. I read it in a paper somewhere and hoped it would help. I am glad it worked." The doctor had gotten serious when I spoke about the other elemental but seemed to lighten up after seeing how sad I was when speaking. Then he smiled at the last part. "I don't know how you could be made of fire but as long as that threat is taken care of and you saved our friend, I don't care. You making her sweat out that stuff saved her life. So good job. And you can go back and see her now if you want. But I am afraid that the rabbit will have to go outside. Like I am sure the nurses asked you to do earlier."

Angel was about to hop off of my shoulder and into the Doc's face when I held my hand up to stop him. "Sorry Doc, but he is FlutterShy's closest friend and he needs to see her and make sure she is ok. So he comes with me. I can either sneak him in like I have kept him in here all this time, or you can just let him go now. Don't mean to be rude, just know he is as worried as I am." The Doc sighed knowing that Angel was a hooful and now knowing that this fire thing wasn't much better. "Fine but don't let him out of your sight and not near the other patients ok?" I smiled and nodded as Angel looked at me with a smile and pointed forward. "She is in the fourth room on the left." Then we were off to see her.

We came to the door and looked inside. Then in one impressive leap Angel was on the bed next to FlutterShy and hugging her neck in the next bound. I smiled and walked in slowly to see FlutterShy hugging her rabbit happily. "I am so glad you are safe my little Angel! Thank you for helping me get better. You are always there when I need you." I smiled seeing the two happy and holding each other. But then she looked sad. "But what happened to make that thing attack you? If you wouldn't have gotten angry and tried to leave this wouldn't have happened." I stopped her. "What do you mean FlutterShy? Wasn't he with you when that guy caught him?"

FlutterShy looked like she was going to cry and started to explain how Angel acted after breakfast. I was glad to hear he liked it, but the rest was not good to hear. But I wanted to hear his side. "So what were you doing when he caught you?" he started squeaking and making movements and FlutterShy seemed to cry more. When he was done she hugged him. "Oh I am so sorry for doubting you! I am just glad you weren't hurt!" I stood in confusion until she told us that he was on his way to apologize to me and Wolfen when that thing attacked him in the woods. And that he had never planned on leaving her, but had planned on making her happy. And giving Wolfen and I a chance.

I smiled and looked to the rabbit. "Well it looks like your plan took a side trip but worked out in the end. At least I hope you and I can get along now." He smiled back at me and hopped to the edge of the bed and put out his paw in my direction. I shook it happily knowing that through us working together to save FlutterShy that we had respect for each other now. "It's good to know I have a friend to help me around the cottage while she is here." FlutterShy gasped in shock and looked worried. "My animals! I can't stay here, they need me." I put a finger to her lips to quite her.

"I already told Wolfen to go tell the other animals that you are ok and that I will be back to feed them for dinner. So they already know that I will be there to take care of them. and now that Angel and I are working together I am sure we can take care of the others while you rest up here. so just relax and get better and don't worry about the animals." Angel nodded in agreement. Then Twilight spoke up. "And if he needs any help me and the other girls are more than willing to help them out with anything they might need. So they will be well taken care of. So we need you taken care of so just stay calm and relax and everything will be taken care of. Now get some sleep and we will go make sure the animals know you are ok."

FlutterShy had calmed down and smiled knowing that her animals were in good hands, paws and hooves. "Thank you. All of you." Then she laid her head down and started to fall asleep. We left quietly with Angel on my shoulder and Twilight by my side. when we got outside Twilight said she would teleport ahead with the cart so we wouldn't have to pull it back. Once she was gone I started jogging back to the cottage and made it quickly. Angel had little trouble holding on and seemed to enjoy the ride so I let him stay there as long as he liked. Didn't bug me anyway. We were greeted by the sight of Twilight petting Wolfen by the front door surrounded by other animals.

Twilight stood up when we got close and frowned. "Apparently they won't believe me when I told them she is ok." I smiled as Angel started Squeaking and moving on my shoulder and most of the animals calmed down and went back into the house. The rest looked to me. "She is fine and will make a full recovery after a few days rest in the hospital. Until then Angel, Wolfen and I will take care of you all. If that's ok with you?" they all nodded and walked back in the house as I patted Wolfen on the head. "Good boy. Thanks for the help. And FlutterShy thanks you for helping pull her to the hospital. You were a big help there. So can I ask you one more favor?" he nodded happily.

"Can you go get some branches for both of use to eat please? I am hungry from using my powers and I don't want to leave them alone after what happened earlier. So I will start feeding the others if you wouldn't mind going and getting those. Then we can eat when you get back and they are eating. Sound good?" He nodded and lumbered off to the forest. Twilight looked at me confused. "You trust him not to run off? And you eat tree limbs? Won't bringing them here get his saliva on it? and wouldn't that hurt you since it is basically water?" I had to slow down and think about all the questions she kept asking. I put my hand on fire so I could think about all of it.

"No he won't run off, he has nowhere to go after being kicked out of his pack because of me helping him. And I can eat anything that burns so trees are good. And ya he might drool on it a bit, but apparently Timber wolf saliva is flammable. Found that out when he licked me the first time. I didn't hurt him or me so I let fire touch it and it lit up. So no i don't know what exactly their saliva is made of but it doesn't hurt me. Thanks for the concern though." Twilight was looking at me surprised one at all of the information and two that I kept up with all of her questions. I learned earlier that she can be like pinkie when it comes to learning.

Lucky for me I was warned and prepared for it so it wasn't bad as long as I looked at fire to stay calm and think about it all. "That is so cool! So every part of a timber wolf is flammable? That's something I never knew, or any pony for all I know. You are a treasure trove of new information! And I am so glad you befriended Wolfen so I could learn more about him to! This might mean that we can live with them instead of against them. This research could save many lives! Of ponies and Timber wolves alike!" Then she started bouncing in place with the excitement. Still don't get how they do that but not gonna ask Twilight of all ponies or I could be in a lecture all night long.

"Thanks again for the help with the animals but I think Angel and I can handle it. I would offer to cook but all I really know how to do is cooked tree limbs and eggs and toast. Besides that I can't really cook. Never learned because of being raised on the streets." Twilight looked sad again. "Oh don't worry it wasn't that bad once I learned how to survive. Then most of the time I actually enjoyed it. Remember, being alone is when I am my best. It's with others that I start to fall apart." Twilight frowned at me. "Well that was before to. Because you seem to be getting better and better around others. Even me. The first time we met I was worried about you hurting FlutterShy by being scared."

"But then Pinkie tried to give you a heart attack and the only thing you did was run so you wouldn't hurt her and so you could calm down. You also seemed scared of me when I helped FlutterShy bring the cart of food. But now you look happy that I am here. I would say you are doing better with others than you think. And you haven't been looking at your hand of fire as much when you talk either. So don't think so little of yourself. You have been here a short time and have already saved FlutterShy from harm twice, made friends with a species that no other has, and taught us that you and him are just misunderstood. So we have learned a lot from you already. And I for one can't wait to learn more. And don't worry about dinner. I will just make a salad after we finish feeding the animals."

I smiled at her kind words and faith in me. I haven't had many that believed in me, or said that I made progress in anything. She was nicer and wiser than she looked at first. She was someone good that I was glad I got to know and befriend. So we fed the animals and Twilight went to get her own dinner in the kitchen. That was when I made Angel a cooked salad and then went out to see that Wolfen had been busy getting a large pile of wood for us to eat. I couldn't help but smile and pet the big wolf. "Wow boy, you were busy. Thank you for this. I may just need most of this after all the stuff that happened today." He barked happily knowing he did a good job and that I was happy with him. then I cooked the entire pile all at once.

After that we started eating happily. It took me a moment to hear a hopping noise coming from behind me. I turned to see that Angel had brought his bowl to come and join us. And Twilight wasn't far behind him either. So they sat next to me and Wolfen and we sat there eating quietly, enjoying each other's company. When Wolfen was full I set the rest of the wood on fire and absorbed it all. That made me feel a lot better and got rid of me feeling weak and like I was tired. "Well that helped me feel much better, thanks buddy." I patted Wolfen's head and he wagged his tail happily. Twilight just watched us happily. "It is nice to see you both so happy and healthy. It's amazing the way you two work together. Two beings of complete opposite natures being the best of friends. It's amazing to see."

I thanked her for the kind words and told her that all animals are misunderstood in their own way, including humans, and ponies. "All we have to do is get used to the different things to find the similar ones. Then there won't be any problems at all." Twilight nodded with a smile. "Ya you are right. It's the magic of friendship. And it is more magical and stronger than any hate we have faced. And no matter how often you see it, it doesn't get any less amazing." I agreed with that. I hadn't had many friends, mainly the ones here, but I was learning that myself pretty well. "Thank you for being my friend." My statement seemed to catch the mare off guard for some reason.

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend. Like I said you have done a lot in a little time and have earned it. Plus you are a nice stallion, err, male so there is no reason not to have you as a friend. And after living on streets alone you deserve to have some good things happen to you. And we are more than happy to help those good things happen. Oh! And that reminds me. The princess of the night is coming over tonight to say hello to you. She wants to get to know the one that is new here and has saved her friends. Her and FlutterShy often have tea on calm nights, so she wants to thank you in pony for saving her friend. Just so you know she wasn't good at making friends either and had none when she returned. So she just might understand your loneliness."

I asked her why this was and where she went. Then a look of realization appeared on her face. Apparently she had forgotten that I was from another world and knew nothing of the history of this place. So she filled me in on Nightmare Moon and Luna and how Twilight and her friends were the elements of harmony. And how they used those magical elements to save Luna and turn her back. I was amazed how all of this happened and knew why this princess Luna would understand being called a monster and a freak. She sounded like she was down to earth rather than the royals in my old world. "I look forward to meeting her. Though I don't know how to act around a royal. Never met anyone important before. And do you think these old cloths will be ok? I don't want to insult her."

Twilight raised a hoof to quiet me. "Those will be fine. She knows your history and doesn't care that you don't have fancy cloths. She just wants to meet the real you and maybe make friends with you. So she doesn't want to be treated as anything but a normal pony. So act around her like this and you will be fine. Well I am going to head home to get some sleep. Good night you three. Sleep well." I told her good night and the animals to follow suit after a long day. Most listened without hesitation but some wanted to stay up. But angel and I got them to listen and Wolfen even helped by offering himself as a bed for them. which most seemed to like now. Then I went outside to the hemic to wait.

Before long I felt something hop onto my chest and saw it was Angel. He looked sad and worried. I smiled at him before patting his head. "It will be alright. FlutterShy will be home soon. But you are free to sleep out here with me if you want to. I won't turn into fire, I promise. Otherwise this thing wouldn't still be here." He looked at the hemic and knew what I meant. Then he curled up into a ball on my chest and fell asleep. Poor guy just didn't want to be alone. I could understand that. But that just made me feel sad for FlutterShy alone in that hospital room by herself. But she would have the nurses checking on her, or at least I hoped so.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ok i know im like two weeks if not more late... sorry school family and internet have not let me on to update, but to make it up to you here are three chaps!

Chapter 10: Fluttershy's Hospital Stay

FlutterShy's Point of View:

I woke up in the middle of the night in the hospital bed the first night. At first I was scared, until I remembered what happened that day. Then I calmed down. But I still didn't like being so alone in this room. I am so used to having animals around me or at least Angel in my room with me. Here felt so strange and I felt so alone. If only I had something to cuddle with or something to make me feel less alone. Too bad Angel was told he couldn't stay. But I know Phillip needs help taking care of the animals. And I am so happy he was nice enough to watch them for me. And after he had already saved me from that other thing. What was it he called himself?

Oh! A human. The other human, that also called himself an elemental. But Phillip said that he shouldn't have been one. So I wonder how this is all happening? but I will ask that question later. For now I think going back to sleep is a good idea. I need my rest for when I can get out of here and go home.

Next Day morning:

I had been awake for a little while and had already eaten my breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. I told them they could come in and I saw Phillip with a smile and Angel on his shoulder. But why was Phillip holding his arm behind his back? He walked up to me happily and smiled when I tried to look around him to what was behind him. "It's a surprise to try and make it seem less lonely here. Close your eyes please." I did as he asked and closed my eyes waiting for this surprise. When he told me I could open my eyes I did so and froze at the sight that was in between my hooves.

I sat there staring at this little doll I hadn't really looked at in a long time. It was a small stuffed animal that looked a lot like Angel. It was given to me by my friends the last time I had been in the hospital. It had been sitting on a shelf in my room since I got home from it. it made me feel much better and less alone last time, but how did he know about it? Or get it? He would have had to gone into my room to find it. I am sure he wouldn't do anything bad, but I was wondering why. And I asked out loud how he got it. Then I saw him flinch at the question. It must have sounded more accusing than I meant it. Then Angel hopped on the bed next to the doll and told me what happened.

Apparently all Phillip did was say he wished he could help make me feel better. And it was Angel that got the doll and gave it to him so he could bring it to me. It was so sweet that these two had worked together to make me feel better. But now I felt bad for asking him how he got it. I looked to Phillip to see he was looking down and shying away from me. "It's ok Angel told me everything. I wasn't mad at you, I was just curious how you knew about this little doll. But Angel telling and showing you makes sense. Otherwise how would you know that it would make me feel better? Thank you. This means a lot to me and will make this stay less lonely and more happy." Then I reached a hoof out to his hand and saw his hand twitch when I touched it.

I felt bad for making him feel like I was accusing him of something so I gently pulled on his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Phillip. I am sorry if I made you feel like I was accusing you of something. I know you would never do anything like that. You are to nice to betray my trust like that. So don't worry, I'm not mad. I am happy that you brought me this. Thanks. Now how did feeding the animals go?" after the hug he seemed to brighten up and smile again. "It went well. Angel was a big help and Twilight was too. Then the four of us went outside and ate together. It was really nice." I smiled at hearing that. "Did they listen to you when you told them to go to bed?" he nodded happily.

"There were a few that tried to say no but when Wolfen offered a spot on him to sleep they were happy to go sleep with their big wolf buddy." I couldn't help but giggle at that. It was fun to see them all sleeping together the first night and now they seemed to like it even more. It was nice to know that they were all behaving for Phillip and Wolfen even. And with Angel's help everything was going fine. It made it easier to relax and not worry about them knowing all this. And now with this little doll I could sleep happily tonight. Thought I started to yawn and get tired again. Angel and Phillip saw this and told me they would be by later and to sleep well. After that I was sleeping well holding onto my bunny doll.

2 Days later being released:

I was so happy to be released! And when I was wheeled into the waiting room I saw Twilight waiting for me. I thought that the others, or at least Phillip and Angel would be here. oh well they must be helping the animals to not be here. but why weren't my other friends here? were they all busy? Aww. I understand though. So I walked up to Twilight and received a hug. "It is so good to see you up and feeling better. I was worried sick when I was found by Wolfen. And I knew the doc would help but I was still worried about you. And the others are planning to stop by your house later to check up and say hi to." Then we arrived at my cottage. But something was different. It was quiet. My animals were never quiet for long, and never this long.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this chapter is becuse i can not do a fic without Luna being involved, but shes not as important as she usualy is so you are welcome lol

Chapter 11: A Midnight Visit

I was relaxing in my hemic with my hands behind my head when I saw a flash off to my left. I guessed that this must be the princess I had been waiting to meet. So I got up slowly to make sure I didn't wake Angel who was sleeping on my chest. I put him down on my pillow and walked over to where I had seen the flash come from. I found the front door open and a Dark blue mare standing just inside looking around. I figured I better get in there before she woke up Wolfen and he got on the defensive. "Hello. Are you Princess Luna?" the mare jumped slightly at my voice and turned to look at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you maam. Just wanted to let you know I was here before you woke the animals." Her face turned into a simple smile.

Then she spoke in a very elegant voice that sounded like music to my ears. "It is quiet alright. I was just expecting you to be indoors not outside. And is that the Timber wolf I heard that you befriended?" She pointed to the sleeping wolf covered in other animals. I smiled and nodded. "Ya Wolfen is a great friend. And he has made friends with all the animals here. can we speak outside? I just don't want to wake them." She nodded and walked outside into the cold night air. After realizing that I walked over to the fire pit and used my hand to start a fire in it. I looked over to see the princess looking at me in aw. I couldn't tell why though.

"Here this will keep you warm. And I won't hurt you, nor will it." She smiled and sat next to the fire next to me. "Thank you kind sir. It is pleasant on this cold night to have a nice fire going. And that trick with you hand was interesting to watch. Is it true you are a fire elemental?" she looked to me curiously and I smiled. Then I let my flesh melt away to show my fire fueled body, hoping it wouldn't frighten her like it did others. The look of shock and happiness on her face was a good thing to see. I let my flesh come back just like it had gone and sat down with a smile. "It is nice to meet someone that doesn't look scared of me after seeing me in full fire mode. So does that mean you have seen, or known other elementals?" The mare nodded happily in the fire light. "I have gotten the chance to meet a slim few."

"And my sister has a pet Phoenix, which is a bird that is a fire elemental. Speaking of which I hear you might have healing tears like a phoenix? Is this true?" I nodded happily. "They seem able to heal the things my fire hurts, but they didn't work against the other elemental's poison for some reason. And I am not sure if they could heal regular wounds or not though. I haven't had any of my friends get hurt to try it out thankfully." She smiled at the last part. "It may not be needed for them to get hurt if you want to try out if they can heal normal wounds. All I would have to do is take you to the hospital and find one that is already hurt and let you try and heal them, if you wished to try that is." I liked that idea, even if I wasn't sure if others would allow me to cry fire on them.

"I wouldn't mind trying that if others don't mind me crying fire on them. and if it could help them maybe they won't worry about me burning them." I looked into the fire with a sad look on my face that the princess must have seen and understood. "I see you are also used to being called a monster and having others treat you as nothing more than a threat or danger to them. May I ask why?" I looked at her and frowned slightly but nodded. I wasn't ashamed of my past so there was no reason to hide it. "Before I was a fire element made of the stuff, I was still what my kind called a pyro. I liked to play with fire and it has always been the only thing that calms me down when my mind goes blurry. But because of that others thought I was dangerous for liking something that could hurt them."

"They never gave me a chance to explain that I never used it as a weapon. I made sure that the only things I burned were papers or wood that no one wanted. Just like the others on the street, we used it for warmth to. I just liked having it around when it wasn't cold to. And that mixed with the fact that my mind is so messed up, made them think things were wrong with me. So it led into if something is wrong with him and he likes fire, then he will use it on us. I never knew why fire calmed me and I don't really care. I just wish others would see that fire isn't dangerous unless you act stupid around it. then ya you are gonna get hurt. But you don't have to. So can I ask why you know this feeling? i mean Twilight told me about the elements of harmony and how they turned you back, but why did you turn in the first place? If you don't want to answer I understand. Just thought I would ask to get to know you better."

Silence… but then she gave a sigh and started to speak slowly and quietly. "I was young and stupid. Nopony gave me any credit for making the night look beautiful like they loved and cared for my sisters day. So I became jealous of her and how they treated her and threw me away. So I became a monster that tried to kill my sister and create an eternal night. That's why most ponies, even today hate me." I sat there stunned by this news. Twilight had been leaving a lot out of her story. But I can see in parts why. But I knew that she needed to see the truth from my side to help her. So I hugged her tightly, feeling her flinch at the contact and shake after that. "It isn't your fault they were to blind to see the beauty of the dark. It is your fault that you lost it, to some extent."

That's when I heard her start to cry on my shoulder. But I was determined to ignore the pain to help her. "But everyone gets those feelings at some point. And the more others do to make it worse just adds to your pain and makes you pop sooner. Then add unimaginable amounts of magic power to that and they are lucky all you tried to do was make an…long lasting night. Sorry can't say that other word. But that's beside the point. Ya attacking your sister wasn't good, but after her out shining you for that long and ignoring you like the others, she wasn't being there when you needed her and that didn't help any. One person, or pony in this case, can only handle so much pain before they have to release it. otherwise even worse things happen. And creating a long night isn't that bad."

She moved to look at me when I said this, and looked at me like I was the crazy one this time. I smiled and continued. "it wouldn't be that bad. Might get a bit colder but we can live threw that, especially with ponies having magic ways to deal with it. And they could use that to help the plants and stuff to. So I am sure things would have been ok on that aspect of it. and they probably would have liked it after getting used to it. just like if you are in a house for to long and have to get used to the sunlight again. heck that means more fire so I would be happy. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't think you were ever evil. Just pissed off and releasing your pent up feelings. Ya some of your anger was let out wrong, but as you said you were young and didn't really know better. So those ponies that won't give you a chance shouldn't get the chance to know you. It's their loss not yours."

To say the princess was shocked would be an understatement. To say she was also happy to hear that someone understood her would be another big understatement. From her next show of emotion, which was hugging me tightly and crying happily, showed me that she was really happy about having someone that saw it her way rather than judged her for her mistakes. And me agreeing with her idea of long lasting night was more than she could ever ask for from someone, or anyone for that matter. Her hug was almost enough to break a rib if I wasn't make of a substance that could regenerate. But the thing that did hurt and was becoming too much was the water falling on my shoulder. For little drops of water, they hurt! Only down fall of being fire I have found so far. It ended up getting to me and I had to ask her not to cry on me anymore.

"Um princess, I don't mean to sound mean or like I don't enjoy your affection, but could you please stop crying on me. Its not that the action bugs me, feel free to release your feelings, its just that tears are water and they are landing on something made of fire. and it is starting to hurt quite a bit. Sorry." She had backed up and looked at me as I spoke and looked sorry as she realized what I was saying. Her ears fell to her head after realizing that she had been hurting the one that was helping her and understood her so well. "I am sorry that I hurt you, I had no intention to do so." Her voice was low and sad but I wasn't mad at her. I touched the fire as I spoke next.

"Oh its fine Luna, its not that big of a deal. And you aren't the first pony to make that mistake either. And I can't blame you for having to get used to that. Its new to me to. And before I was fire I wouldn't care if you cried a river on my shoulder if it made you feel better. But since I am fire now I have to get used to letting the tears land somewhere besides my shoulder. Its just starts to hurt after a few land and start to evaporate. Not your fault, and im not mad. Just going to have to get used to that is all. But I hope you can still find comfort in my company." I had a genuine smile on my face that seemed to cause her to relax and smile again before nodding.

"Thank you for listening to me, and saying those kind things. Its nice to meet someone that can see the truth behind a bad situation. And not just the bad things I did and blame me for them. it still wasn't right, but it makes me feel like those that call me a monster are wrong rather than right. So thank you very much. Can we speak a little longer before I go back home?" I smiled and nodded happily before telling her I would enjoy that. I was also starting to figure out that I really didn't need sleep. I just needed fuel. So if I stayed up longer I would just need more fuel for my fire than if I slept. I figured that could come in handy later on if I needed it.

So I told her I would talk to her as long as she would like me to, and all night if she wanted. She said she didn't want to keep me up all night but I told her that it was ok due to not needing much real sleep. So we talked about many things through the night. All the way until it was time for the sun to rise. Luna looked to the sky and felt sad that she had to leave her knew friend but was comforted when I told her she could visit any time she wanted. Just before she left we herd movement inside the cottage, followed by Wolfen walking outside and stretching with a yawn. It would make sense that he was an early riser. Most wild animals were so that they could gather food and live another day.

Wolfen looked over after hearing the fire crackle and saw me sitting with Luna. I smiled and waved him over as Luna looked surprised at the size of the wooden wolf. "He is bigger than he looked when he was asleep." She seemed nervous but I calmed her with a hand on her shoulder and an introduction. "Luna this is my friend Wolfenhimyer, or Wolfen for short. Wolfen this is princess Luna. She is the one that raises and sets the moon, and makes the night sky." Wolfen looked happy to meet her and lumbered over to us. Luna held out a hoof and he sniffed it before rubbing his head against her hoof. She giggled at the treatment.

"He really is as tame as any pup I have met. this is indeed amazing like Twilight told my sister in her letter. And to be such close friends with one of fire is definitely an amazingly odd, but effective, pair. Well it is nice too meet you sir wolfen. And thank you for helping transport FlutterShy to the hospital. From what I have heard it would have been almost not possible without your help. So thank you kindly." She patted the big wolf as she spoke and he sat there wagging his tail happily knowing that he was respected and appreciated. He loved the attention that soon ended due to Luna having to go home and lower the sun. let alone other duties she had as princess.

"I hope to see you again soon Luna. I enjoyed our talk. Have a nice day and sleep well." Luna nodded her head to us as her horn started to glow. "As it was nice to meet the both of you as well, and I also enjoyed our talk. So I hope there will be many more to come. I will see you around dear Phillip." Then there was a blinding flash and when I looked back she was gone. I figured she did that teleporting thing Twilight had done before. Then Wolfen and I went for breakfast before the other animals got up and would need to be fed. Then we would go see FlutterShy to see how she was doing. And if I could I would find a way to make her less lonely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A welcome surprise

FlutterShy's PoV:

Twilight and I walked up to my cottage that was a little too quiet, even for me. So I picked up my pace before Twilight politely told me to slow down so I could keep up my strength. I did but I was still nervous about this whole situation. When I got to the front door I was scared to open it. I was worried about what I would find. My mind started to drift to the worst but I knew Twilight wouldn't let that happen, and I trusted Phillip with my animals and house. But old habits are hard to get out of and so I worried what had happened as I opened the door.

But when I did I was pleasantly surprised as I saw my friends standing there smiling. And what surprised me more was the fact that none of them yelled, but rather whispered "Surprise!" when I opened the door. I knew one of them had to think about not scaring me when I came home and it felt nice to know they all cared enough not to yell and really surprise me. Then before I could say anything I was surrounded by a tornado of birds and over run by a tsunami of furry creatures. I couldn't help but laugh happily and say hello to all those little creatures that were so happy to see me, and I was happy to see in return.

"Yes I am really happy to see all of you to! And yes I feel much better, thank you!" after about a minute of this the creatures retreated back inside so that I could say hello to my other friends. I say they were all there with smiles that to me seemed to light up the cottage more than the sun, just don't tell the princess I said that please. Then one by one they all came and gave me hugs and congratulations that I was home and healthy again. all but three had come up to me and those three just stood against the far wall with smiles on their faces. Those three were Angel, Wolfen, and with the happiest smile I have ever seen was Phillip. So I walked up to them and threw Phillip in a hug with my head on his shoulder so that Angel could hug my face while Phillip hugged me back.

It was a weird feeling at first having them both hug me at once, but it was a feeling that I could get used to. But as quickly as it had started, it ended. Then I turned and patted Wolfen on the head and kissed his head. His tail was wagging happily as he barked happily. I could see a couple of the others flinch when he did so but I know it's just because they haven't spent much time with him like I or Twilight have. She just smiled when he barked knowing he was happy to see me home. Then I turned and smiled at Phillip. "Thank you for this. It's an amazing way to welcome me home. But how did you do all of this?" Phillip blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his neck before speaking.

"I Had a lot of help. All I really did was mention that it would be nice to welcome you home after being alone in that hospital. And you must have been board in there so why not have a party for your getting better. Then Pinkie and the others took it from there." Angel shook his head and pointed to Phillip and told me it was more his doing than he was letting on. Then Pinkie spoke up and confirmed what Angel was telling me. "Oh no silly! He was a great help! It was his idea to throw it and to keep our yelling quiet so we didn't scare you! And he made sure to keep the cottage clean, and help the animals set up, and gave us ideas and so much more!" Pinkie was bouncing around again as she explained.

I looked to see Phillip looking nervous and still blushing while Pinkie bounced around. "I really didn't do that much, and I had help so I hope this is ok?" I couldn't help but smile happily at him and give him another hug. He tensed up at first before realizing I was happy with him and he relaxed into the hug. "This is amazing, thank you so much." Phillip started to smile finally knowing I was happy with him rather than mad that he messed with my things and animals. I mean none of them were hurt and all were happy because he was here, how could I be mad at him? "I am glad you like it. now Pinkie I think you should bring in the next part." Before I could ask what he meant Pinkie was gone into the kitchen and came back with a large cake on a rolling table.

"How did you get that here without ruining it?" I saw Phillip look nervous again before Pinkie looked really excited. "We didn't! we made it here!" I looked confused for a moment because my oven wasn't that big. "But how, that wouldn't fit in my oven. Was it done in many layers or something?" Pinkie looked even more excited somehow. "It would have been if we didn't have our own personal oven stallion! I thought about making it one layer at a time but then Phillip came up with the great idea of letting him cook it all at once! It was really cool to! He made this little building of fire! and then cooked it till it was just right! He says he's never cooked anything before but if that's true then he's a natural!" I looked to Phillip with a look of amazement.

His powers were good for so many things! And with all the good he is doing for my friends and I, I have no clue how others could fear him. it made me sad to think that he was alone because of this not to long ago, but also happy that he was using his powers for so much now. "Thank you, it looks, and smells amazing!" I gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and his reaction, well I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. All I know is that his hair turned to fire for a few seconds as he went ridged from the touch. Then Twilight cleared her throat and told me to blow out the candles before they ruined the cake. I am pretty sure it was a distraction to let Phillip recover on his own, but I went with it all the same.

"Why are there candles on the cake? It's not my birthday." The others shook their head as Pinkie bounced next to me. "What kind of cake doesn't have candles!? I mean it's not your birthday but everyone loves candles! So there is one for every day you were in the hospital!" I giggled at pinkies random reason for the candles and blew them out. then I heard the animals cheering as many lined up to get a slice, which surprised me since cake usually isn't good for them, and they should know this. But Twilight explained before I could ask. "Phillip knew that the animals might be left out so he asked if there was a recipe that they could eat as well as us. And since there is only a few things that differ in many of their diets to ours, mainly sugar, we changed the recipe so they could eat some as well."

Pinkie bounced as she spoke happily about her creation. "Ya! There is little sugar and a few more healthy things but it still tastes really good! We had to try a couple things but this one worked great! You can hardly tell the difference! Especially with the way Phillip cooked it!" Phillip had regained his nervous look after hearing the compliments and I was amazed he did all this for not just me, but for my animal friends as well. "That is the kindest thing anypony has done for me and my animal friends before. Thank you so much!" Then I hugged him again happily. Am I getting to clingy to him? I can't help it though, he is just so nice to not just me but the animals to. And even angel and him are getting along well. I just hope he doesn't shy away from me because I am clingy to him.

Then Phillip suggested that we cut the cake and eat some. This made the animals chatter in excitement but I thought differently about who should get the first piece. "Quiet down everyone please. I think since Phillip was nice enough to think of this and help make it all, that he should have the first slice of cake." The animals cheered as my other friends smiled happily and nodded in agreement before pinkie spoke up again. "Ya! Especily since he didn't get to taste the others we made." I looked at her shocked. It wasn't like pinkie to not share her creations. "Why not?" Phillip answered before the others could. but I couldn't tell if I liked the answer or not.

"Pinkie and the others had to try it first, and then I just gave the rest to Wolfen so he could taste it to." Wolfen looked guilty for being given the cakes, but I knew it was what Phillip wanted. "Its ok boy I wanted you to have it. you deserve it after all the help. Besides I haven't tried cake before so I don't care much if I have any." That's when he realized what he said after a large gasp came from Pinkie, and smaller ones from the rest of us. Then he pointed out a, to him fact, that to the rest of us was sad to hear. "No parties means no cake either. I had a chance once with what I found in the trash but I gave it to another kid on the streets for his birthday. He needed it a lot more than I did. And the look on his face when I gave it to him and told him he could eat the entire thing was great."

Phillip had started to laugh lightly at the end of his statement and I couldn't help smile at the fact that he cared for others so much more than himself. He really did remind me of male version of me, if I were an elemental or he was a pony that is. then I saw the cake being cut and a rather large slice being cut by the critters, with Angel giving directions. Then once it was cut it was put on a plate and they tried to get it off the table but almost dropped it. I held in a giggle as I helped them get it to the floor so that they could give it to Phillip and watched happily. It seems that it isn't just me that was getting attached to Phillip being around. Then I laughed lightly as they bumped into his leg making him look down in surprise.

"It would seem the animals agree with you getting the first slice, and might be getting anxious to try some themselves if I'm not wrong." I gave them a simple knowing smile and a couple of them blushed in embarrassment but I just laughed lightly. Then I saw Phillip start to tear up. I could only guess that this was one of the nicer things that had ever happen to him. but that just means it is more important to him. and I am glad it is.

Phillip's POV:

I couldn't help but tear up after seeing that the animals had cut and delivered the slice themselves. Even if it was just so they could have some, it was effort I was not expecting to be given to me. So I took the slice happily and thanked them. but then I was being stared at, probably to see if I liked it. so I quickly used the fork, another thing I am not used to, to take a piece and try it. "This is amazing!" I had spoken without even knowing it, but the cheer that came after the words I knew for sure. It scared me slightly but I managed to hold onto the delicious cake. Then all the animals and mares in the room started to cut and eat slices of cake happily. It made me happy to know I helped make them happy. Especially FlutterShy, she deserved it after everything she has helped me with and done for me.

After about a half hour of eating cake things calmed down with a lot of the animals going to take naps to ware off the cake induced food coma. I just laughed as Wolfen was one of them and curled up next to the couch, with most of the animals as a blanket covering him. I saw angel climb up onto Wolfen's snout and lay with his head on the end of Wolfen's nose. I saw FlutterShy look worried, then herd he speak her worries. "That might not be a good idea letting him sleep like that. He tends to kick and I don't think Woflen will like that." She went to move him when I stopped her. "Wait FlutterShy. Watch this." Then we watched as they fell asleep and Angle only did a small kick at first but Wolfen didn't move when he did. Then they were out cold and unmoving.

FlutterShy was shocked and just stood there staring. "But how come his kicking didn't upset Wolfen? And how come his kicking stopped so soon. It usually takes a while for him to get comfy let alone settle enough not to kick." I laughed lightly as I watched them sleep together. "It would seem that one of the nights you were gone and I was out speaking with Luna he got lonely and decided to try and sleep with Wolfen. And your right when you say he is a restless sleeper. He was when he was trying to sleep on my chest. But then he takes that spot and after a few kicks Wolfen stopped reacting. I think he knew what was going on and that it wasn't an attack. And now he doesn't react at all. And it seems that having a big wolf protector has made rest easier for him. so he kicks less if at all."

"Its amazing really how those two now get along and are the best of friends and sleeping buddies. And it seems that Wolfen sleeps deeper with Angel like that as well. Guess he figures that means he is safe from a furry attack." FlutterShy was amazed to say the least after I got done explaining what had happened and what was going on. "That is amazing! I never knew he could sleep like that. And he looks so happy and comfy." I laughed happily before joining in. "It's as if that spot was made just for this purpose, doesn't it?" the others laughed lightly at the idea and FlutterShy seemed to beam at them and then to me. Though I still don't get why she blushes around me. What does that even mean!?

Anyway, I figured it would be better to continue our party outside so the animals could sleep and FlutterShy could enjoy being outside after being locked in a room for a week. She of course loved the idea and the others followed. After that it was a nice afternoon with everyone having a good time. The animals joined us after their nap was done and the party picked back up with Twilight bringing something to play music. It was a fun after noon, and I even learned how to dance some! Of course it was FlutterShy who offered and wouldn't take no as an answer. For one that was so shy, she sure knows how to be assertive when she wants to be. Even if it is done politely.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N/: ok again im late so double update, but i had problems and also went and did some editing on some stories so i am hoping to fix some stuff up if i can. so please enjoy

Chapter 13: An Unlikely Legend

Phillip's POV:

A few weeks have passed since FlutterShy came home and my life just keeps getting better. I can now sleep on FlutterShy's couch without feeling trapped. And this is good since I can now sleep next to Wolfen and the other animals, which to me was really nice. Much better than outside alone like I used to. I know I should be used to it, but it is still nicer to be close to my animal friends. And speaking of friends FlutterShy and I have gotten closer which was weird at first, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't think I could go back to the human world and be all alone anymore. I wouldn't be able to handle being all alone again. that and I have made so much progress with not having to use fire to talk to others, and I don't want to go back to having the need to see fire at all times to stay calm anymore.

But that's beside the point now. Oh and we have grown so close that she is now willing to join Wolfen and I in the forest for meals. We help her feed the others and then we go and eat there. She usually brings her lunch with us but occasionally she would let me cook her some of the flowers we find on our walks. And Angel has joined us more lately. He was still scared of the forest and I really couldn't blame the little guy. It took some convincing the first time FlutterShy joined us as well. So it only makes sense that someone that much smaller and was almost poisoned that last time he came here would be more scared of the things in here. The only reason I'm not is because not much here could hurt me, and Wolfen grew up here so he's used to it. That and together we are more than most things in here would want to stand up to.

So we were on one of our walks for lunch one day when something new happened. We were just walking and talking looking for a tree with a branch that would taste good. Then were heard a really weird howl. It scared all of us, but I recovered the quickest somehow. I guess I was the only one that didn't know what kind of howl that was. "What was that? And did that sound like it was in pain to you?" Wolfen nodded and Angel followed suit, thought he looked more nervous. I figured it was a predator howl and that's why he looked nervous. But I couldn't just let something be hurt like that. And I say like that because I thought I heard a snap right before the howl. And to me that meant that it was caught in a trap. So without thinking I rushed forward to the source of the sound. "Come on that thing needs help." The others looked scared but followed me all the same.

We ran for a minute toward cries and howls of pain until we came to a small group of trees with a creature I didn't have a clue to what it really was. It looked like a large fox, sort of. It was a cream and gold color. The gold was mainly on its paws and the end of its tails, and yes I said tails, as in more than one. This thing seemed to have more like six, but it was hard to count when it kept moving them in a weird never ending motion. It almost got me into a trance, but then I heard a growl that snapped me out of it. I lifted my hands in a, what I hoped was, nonthreatening manner. But then I saw that Wolfen had bowed alongside FlutterShy and angel doing the same.

"What are you three doing?" FlutterShy was shaking but answered all the same. "That is a golden nine tailed Fox. It is said that they are guardians of the wild and it is rare to see one. They are like the gods of the forest. Greatly powerful beings that demand respect." I was surprised that this creature existed and that it could be that rare and powerful, but I wasn't going to push my luck. So I bowed quickly but then looked up. "Please let us help you out of that trap. We are not the ones that set it, but the ones that did might come back soon. So please let me help you out of that and then FlutterShy can help you bandage that leg so it doesn't become infected."

I hoped that my voice was calm and nice rather than nervous or mean. The fox stared at me for a few seconds before speaking… ya it threw us all off that it had the powers to speak to us. But you know at this point I should really be less caught off guard by these weird and magical creatures. But I don't think this place will stop surprising me. Anyway. This voice was powerful and commanding, while still being some what nice and feminine. So I figured it was a girl but what it said surprised me.

"If you are not the ones that set this trap what are you doing in this deadly place?" I stayed in my bowed position as I answered by turning into fire and pointing to Wolfen. "My wolf friend and I eat cooked trees for our main meals so we were here getting ready to eat lunch with the company of our friends. That's when we heard your howling and I thought that whatever was caught would need help, so we came here to see if we could do so. I am a fire elemental so many of the things here can't hurt me and most choose to back off right away when I show them my full fire body. So for the most part we have found it to be more safe for us then most. And we make sure FlutterShy and Angel here stay between us so that none try and hurt them."

The fox just listened and watched me for a few seconds before speaking again. "I see you speak the truth. So please help me out of this trap. But be careful because it holds strong magic inside it. Otherwise I would be able to break it myself." I nodded and stood. "Ok guys lets help her out. Wolfen Stand guard to make sure the ones that set this don't show up before we can get her out. FlutterShy hold her leg still. I am going to cut this trap off her leg by melting the metal. And I need her to hold still. And this might be a little hot but I will work as fast and painless as possible." Then I walked up to her and leaned down to take a better look at it. it was basically a bear trap, just like in the human world. Easy enough to melt, I hope.

So everyone took to their job with FlutterShy holding the trap still and me turning my finger into a blowtorch. Then I slowly cut through the metal making it melt. I tried to keep as much heat away from the fox as possible as it whimpered in pain. And I made sure that the melted metal didn't touch the fox at any point. That would be a burn that would hurt a lot more than just the heat from my finger. I had just cut threw one side of the trap when Wolfen began to growl, letting me know something was coming our way. all I thought of was 'shit I need more time!' so I started to cut the other side. I figured if I cut on both the left and right of just one side it would be enough to get her leg out of the trap, rather than cutting the spring and causing her more pain, or cutting different parts.

I wanted to do this as quickly and effectively as possible. So I kept cutting. And I was half way through the right side by the time I hear pony voices coming to us. I figured that was what Wolfen had heard. "Keep them busy for a minute and don't let them hurt you." Wolfen growled to let me know he knew the plan. Then I kept cutting. I tried to tune out Wolfen growling and barking at the ponies that came to get the fox. Then I heard a whimper from Wolfen and knew fire had to be involved. That's when without looking up I created a wall of fire between Wolfen and the ponies. Wolfen looked scared for a second before he realized it was me and not them that made it.

After a few more seconds I had cut through the metal and got ready to remove it. I looked to the fox that nodded letting me know it knew what was about to come. I removed the metal from its embedded spot in the foxes leg and then the leg from the other side of the metal trap. The poor thing howled in pain as I did so. But then I saw another problem as the other ponies realized what was going on with Wolfen and the wall of fire. "Hey! That is our catch! Leave that thing to us!" I made the fire wall grow in my anger flared and I yelled. "You will never get her!" then I looked to her with a sad face. "Please forgive me!" then I did something I hoped I wouldn't be attacked for.

Now before you ask me what I was thinking and why I would hurt the poor thing more than it already was, I had a very good reason. I grabbed the wound with my hand on fire. This caused the fox to scream and howl in pain. "Im sorry but if I didn't cauterize the wound you would have bled to death! This was the only way I knew you would be able to move out of here without you dyeing in the process and without leaving a blood trail for them to follow. Now FlutterShy get her out of here. Wolfen!" he charged over at my call and helped the large fox start to walk out of the area while FlutterShy was on the other side doing the same. Angle watched me and nodded as I turned to face those horrid ponies.

Then I stood and let the wall of fire come down some to see them trying to get through it and one trying to go around. Needless to say I stopped him with another fire wall. "You will not get to that creature that you hurt. You stupid poachers are horrid creatures! Now leave before you get cooked!" they looked at me with confusion before one of them laughed and charged me. I shot a fire ball at his hooves and burned one of them before he stopped and looked scared. "You can't hurt me but I can fry you. Now leave and never hunt others in this forest ever again! or I will find you and trap you worse than you did those animals!" and with that they turned and ran off mumbling that it wasn't worth it and one even said he would get me back. Good luck with that one.

Then I turned and ran to catch up with FlutterShy and the others. They were only half way to the cottage and the fox didn't look to good so I surprised the others by telling them to move and me picking up the fox that was about my size. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be but I wasn't paying much attention anyway. So I started to jog with the fox in my arms. FlutterShy and Wolfen fell in on my sides as we made it out of the forest and into the cottage. I put the fox down carefully on the couch and sat down next to her as FlutterShy ran to get the medical supplies. Wolfen took a seat behind me and I patted his head. That's when the fox spoke again. "Thank you for helping me."

I smiled and shook my head. "We aren't done yet so don't thank us yet. And I am truly sorry about burning the wound. I just didn't want you bleeding to death after we just got you out of there." She simply nodded with a small smile. "Though I would have liked a bit more warning, you did do it to save me and make sure I wouldn't die, so you are forgiven. Just warn someone if you ever have to do that again." I laughed slightly and nodded. "Only reason I didn't was because it needed to be done fast and I had some pressure to get you out of there fast. I didn't want you or Wolfen hurt so you both needed to get out of there. But if there is a next time I will warn them better."

Just then FlutterShy ran back to us and hit the floor as she looked at the wound. "Oh this isn't good. You won't be able to walk right for weeks! Here hold still. This will sting but its needed so you don't get an infection. Here it comes." FlutterShy was using that soft and kind voice she always used on the other animals. Even though this one was bigger and could talk normally it didn't stop her kind heart from trying to calm the fox with words. I sat there tired and smiling knowing that I hadn't had anything to fuel my fire all day, but it was worth it to save the fox. My eye lids started to fall as FlutterShy worked and her words lulled me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: A breakdown

When I woke up from my nap I was on a cot with a worried FlutterShy and Wolfen looking at me. I stretched and sat up. "why are you looking at me like that?" FlutterShy looked nervous for some reason. "When you fell asleep we knew you were tired but then you did something that made us think your fire was going out. you flickered like a candle. You haven't done that before so I had Wolfen get you some wood from the shed to get your strength back. And when he did you absorbed them all as soon as they touched you. Are you ok?" I thought about it for a moment before nodding and smiling. "ya thanks to the wood and nap I feel great actually. But now I know not to not eat anything. How is the fox Doing? I fell asleep before you were done bandaging the wound."

FlutterShy smiled happily and moved so I could see the couch where the fox was sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief. "thank goodness. I am glad she is ok. So will her leg heal?" FlutterShy frowned for a second before nodding. "It will, but it will take a while for her to be able to put weight on it. and longer before she can walk again. but thanks to you she is free and alive. And she said she forgave you for burning the wound. She knew why you did it and says not to worry about it. and it did keep her alive and help me clean the wound without her bleeding out while I did so, so thanks. How did you know to do that?" Phillip looked nervous as he answered. "like I always say I know too much about fire and its uses. Part of my complete obsession with fire made me look for the good uses it could have."

"ironically it has a lot of medical uses. And since I taught myself to read, I read anything that fire could be used for. Especially the ones that could help others like medical things. Keeping things sterile, or cauterizing the wound and a few others. And cleaning water is a good one. So ya, I kinda know how to help others with it rather than just hurt things. But most never saw that side of it or thought it could be used like that. So I always kept it secret until it was needed. Like now. I am glad to hear she wasn't to mad at me for it. so when do you think she will wake up? I just want to make sure she is ok, but she needs her rest I am sure."

"You are right about me needing rest but I am a light sleeper, so I am up now." The fox rose her head and looked at me as she talked, which made me and FlutterShy to jump slightly. "oh, sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. If we knew you were such a light sleeper we would have been quiet." FlutterShy was her nice and caring self that made me happy to know her. But I agreed. "Ya sorry about that. Glad to hear and see that you are ok. But I still feel bad for burning your leg. Sorry again for that." She simply shook her head at me with the start of a smile.

"It may have hurt, but it was what needed to be done to save me so do not feel bad for saving me from that trap or bleeding out. I must thank you for that. And in my kinds customs it is my duty to grant you one wish. Just as you have heard the expression a life for a life, my kind says a life for a dream. So in the morning after we are both rested I will grant you your wish and take my leave." FlutterShy looked scared. "Oh no. you can't leave in your condition. You must stay there and rest longer than just a night. I mean no disrespect, but I simply can't let you leave in that condition." I agreed with FlutterShy completely and FlutterShy kept going.

"There is more than enough room for you to stay here for as long as you need until you can walk properly on that leg." Then I added a bit that neither had seemed to think about. "And if you leave to soon and before you can walk then you won't be able to out run those hunters that might still be looking for you. So its not safe for you to leave just yet." The fox looked surprised by that thought and looked down in thought. Then she answered in a sad tone. "Fine, I will take your hospitality. But only until I can walk normally, then I must go." FlutterShy and I both sighed in relief and said that was fine with us.

"Good, now let us all get some sleep so that I can grant your wish in the morning. Good night." I wished her goodnight and told Wolfen to sleep in front of the couch so that we could be sure that no one would come in and attack them. "I will be in the hemic if you need me. I don't actually sleep much so if you need me just let me know and if danger shows up yell, or bark. Well good night to you all." Then I started to leave but the fox asked a question to make me stop. "Why do you choose to sleep outside in the hemic instead of in here? and not with your friends and her?" this of course made both me and FlutterShy blush.

"i-i-uh" then I turned my hand to fire and stared at it to calm down. "We are just friends, so I can't sleep with her. And I am new to this world and in my old one I am used to sleeping outside and can't get to used to sleeping in here just yet. I might someday, but I don't think I could handle it any time soon I am sorry to say." I looked down in shame as she spoke again. "I can feel great sadness in you and will not force any more questions on you. But thank you for letting me know the answer either way. so good night, and try to sleep well and think over your wish well." And with that I went outside and sat in the hemic feeling kinda down after thinking about how weak I was that I couldn't even sleep in a house besides the couch surrounded by animals which made it feel more like I was outside.

"so much has changed, but I still can't get over the fear of what houses can bring. I can be in one for a short time, but then the memories come back and I start to freak. And I couldn't sleep with the thoughts of what might happen, even if I know it never would here. why am I so weak minded?" I was just talking lightly to myself to calm down and because I was confused, but I didn't know I had an audience of a certain pony. Then she sat beside me on the hemic, making me almost freak out until I heard her sniffle. Then my mind went from pity party to concern for her. "Are you ok FlutterShy?" She just looked at me with the start of tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to you in that world but it must have been horrible for you to be this scared of anything like this. I am so sorry!" then she hugged me as I froze from her words and touch. I couldn't find the words to say, heck I couldn't form a thought at that point. No one had ever cared what I went through before, none ever asked. They all assumed was just a lazy and crazy person. But here was this kind hearted pony hugging me. She was crying over what I had been through in the other world and she didn't even know what that was. She was sorry I went through it and she had no clue what it was. She care so much and I wasn't even like her. I was so different and not even from this world, and she cared.

That was when my mental wall and damn broke. I couldn't hold the pain anymore. The tough exterior had been cracked after coming here, but this was the atomic bomb that blew right though all of my defenses. I held all of this pain for my entire life, and never let it out. so I broke down in her hold. I hugged her tightly and held her close as I broke down and cried on her shoulder. And we stayed like that for some time. I couldn't tell you how long since I was to out of it to tell what was going on around me, let alone what time was. After I started to calm down I noticed that she was rubbing my back and telling me that thing were ok now.

Then I noticed that there was a puddle of liquid fire on the ground. I turned and picked up a bottle I kept close in case I could use it, then I but it in the puddle without talking. FlutterShy just watched quietly as the bottle filled up leaving little left on the ground. Then she spoke softly. "I know that will help a lot of ponies, including you. So do you feel better now? Would you like to talk about it? so you don't have to hold it all in anymore." I just sighed as I put the lid back on the bottle. "it's a long story and I don't want you to be up all night because of me. But thank you for dealing with my crying."

Apparently I said the wrong thing because I heard her huff and then she got in my face. "Now you listen here! everypony needs to talk and cry to let out their feelings. So stop acting like it is some inconvenience to me and start talking." And that's how she stayed for a few seconds before I started to crack under her stare. I gave in. "fine. Have a seat and I will tell you why I hate houses and being in them." She sat next to me again with a small smile. I had to guess that she was proud of herself that she was getting me to open up. So I decided to start from the beginning.

"When I was five I was put in a foster home after my abusing parents died in a car wreck. I was at home because I wasn't allowed to go with them because I would make them look bad. I was a kid an already treated as if I didn't exist. Then after they died I was put in a home and thought things would get better. I was wrong." My attitude had started to get darker and darker as I spoke about the ones I hated in my life. All the ones that had hurt me. I hadn't noticed how sad and even scared that I was making FlutterShy as I just sat there staring at my hand of fire.

"the ones running the home were no better than my parents. They used us to get money and treated us worse than if we were nothing. We existed at this place, but only as slaves to make them money. I preferred when I was nothing. At least then I wasn't beaten. At least then I wasn't bullied by the other kids in the home. I was the shit at the bottom of the pile and it all ran down hill. If others did something that would get them beat, they blamed it on me. And those people didn't care, so they believed them. I got sick of it all. All the pain and bullshit. So I stole as much of their money and food as I could and ran away. And once the food ran out I used the money. Once that ran out, I was homeless and stayed on the street."

"I never wanted to go to a home ever again. I never wanted to be a part of anything like a family ever again. I rarely had friends because of being on the streets. But it was still better then when I lived in a home. I could stay under the stars and live the way I wanted to. No one controlling or using me. Just me and what I could do. So I protected anyone that asked me or I saw needed me on the streets and took any odd job I could. but like I said few wanted to hire a homeless maniac. So I stayed alone and kept with animals and a few I could trust. That's why I left so easily from that world. I was offered to control the one thing I care about. And offered to get away from that world that I hated. So there was nothing keeping me there."

"and now you know why I never went into another house until yours. And why I won't stay inside very long. And why I cant sleep in one for long or without being surrounded by animals. I still hear the screaming and yelling when I sleep in a house. I can't go back to that. I would rather be alone and outside then caged and controlled. I'm a free spirit." Then FlutterShy did something that caught me completely off guard. She finished my thought. "Just like fire is. uncontrolled and free to do as it wishes. And a house to you is like a jar to flame. It is suffocating and not what you are." I looked at her shocked that she could understand what I meant or that she finished what I was thinking. None had ever tried let alone actually been able to know what I was thinking or what I was going to say.

She on the other hand just smiled back and looked at the stars of the night. "its like a caged animal. It's not natural and is just wrong. That is why my animals are all free to come and go as they please. Well unless they are hurt, then I keep them here to help them heal. But not as prisoners, just patients. As a favorite poem of mine says. A caged bird doesn't sing. And apparently a caged flame can't burn brightest. I am sorry all of that happened to you. But I am glad you came here and I hope you can be happy here. now that you have real friends and a true home where you won't be treated badly. And it is your home even if you sleep outside."

I had no clue what to say or do. I mean no one has ever treated me this way. and I couldn't think of how to react. She said I had a home, not a house to stay in, she said I had a home. And that was even with me sleeping outside? How could this pony be so kind or know what I needed so much more than I did? I was just staring at her as my mind locked up with all of this. I couldn't figure it out. it was just all so new to me. And I didn't have the mind power to deal with it, even looking at fire my mind was locked in confusion. After a about a minute of me being frozen FlutterShy giggled and got up.

"I will leave you alone to think things over and get used to the ideas. Well good night Phillip." She gave me one more hug before going back into the house, no the home. Her home, wait, no she said it was my home as well…so does that make it our home? And that's what caused me to faint.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok so i have been sick this last week and a half so i haven't been up to much. im posting this becuse i was reminded and i might as well beofre bed. ON a happier note! my friend ShadowRoxas12 has a poll up! and i would love if you guys go look at it it has to do with my Lunar love story in a way so i said i would gie him a shout out! so please if you have time look him up and answer his poll thanks to you all in advance! ps. his stories will be underway soon and looking forward to them becuse i know the ideas he has going!

Chapter 15: A Wish

Phillip POV:

The next morning I woke up to Wolfen licking my face. I laughed happily as I started to pet him and make him stop liking me. I was glad that his spit was flammable after being covered in it. I made him back up and burned it off then smiled as he stood there wagging his tail and waiting for me to go with him to get breakfast. And so we went and ate. Then we headed back and Wolfen looked nervous. So we ran out of there to keep him calm and to make sure FlutterShy and the others were ok. We got back to the cottage and noticed that there were three stallions at the door talking to FlutterShy. One was in a guards outfit and the other two looked familure.

Then once Wolfen started to growl I remembered them. Without thinking Wolfen jumped next to FlutterShy who had just eeped and I sent up a wall of fire as one started to move towards her. "Leave her alone!" I came to a sliding stop in front of the wall and took a fighting stance. "Why are you here? If it is to hurt her or the fox you have another thing coming." The two hunters backed up in fear as the guard recovered from the sudden actions and flames. Then once he did he looked hard at me and spoke in a tone of authority. "uh? Sir? This is official business. We are not here to hurt FlutterShy. But the fox belongs to them."

The wall flared up behind me without me thinking and I shook my head. "No she doesn't belong to anyone! And if you are talking about since it was their trap that caught her then did they tell you that it was meant to take off her leg and kill her? If I wouldn't have freed her from that trap she would have bled to death or at least lost her leg because of that thing! That has to be illegal!" the guard started to look nervous as I stared him down. "Maybe if you could show me the kind of trap it was I could determine if it was a legal trap or not. Do you happen to have it with you or know where to find it?"

Without a hesitation I brought the trap out from under the tree using my fire so I wouldn't have to move. "It just so happens that I kept it just in case this happened. It is magically enhanced so that they could capture the fox that protects this forest." The guard looked at the trap and frowned but then looked confused. "Wait, the fox that protects the forest? You don't mean a nine tailed fox do you!?" then I nodded and he looked both scared and surprised. Then he turned on the hunters who tried to get away. But my wall of super-heated fire stopped them in their tracks. "You two are under arrest for hunting without a license, hunting restricted animals and using enhanced traps that are agents the law!"

Without another word he made chains and shackles appear on them. then he nodded to me. "thank you for helping catch these two. And please make sure that fox heals up properly and is returned to its home. I will be taking these two where they belong. But can I ask one thing." I smiled and nodded after letting my fire wall down. "is that a real timber wolf that almost attacked me?" he pointed with a hoof to Wolfen who was standing next to FlutterShy in a defensive pose. I smiled wide and nodded again. "yes and don't worry he won't hurt you now that he knows you won't hurt his friends. He is quiet tame and calm when he's not being threatened."

The guard nodded and turned with a look of complete fear knowing he had almost died by a timber wolf. I just turned and hugged FlutterShy to make sure she was ok. "I am fine, thanks to you Phillip. And of course you Wolfen." She patted his head and he barked happily. Then we went inside to make sure the fox was alright as well. "are you ok? They are gone now." The Fox that was looking nervous nodded and smiled at us. "that is twice you have saved me from them. I thank you deeply." I nodded and smiled happy to help. "And no that doesn't mean I get another wish I know." The four of us shared a simple laugh before she looked at me in the eyes.

"But speaking of which, have you decided what you want to wish for?" the others looked at me surprised when I nodded without hesitation and told her that I knew what I wanted. The fox rose her eyebrow at me then smirked. "Then what would it be? To get rid of your fears? To be stronger?" she would of continued but I stopped her and told her just what I wanted. "I want the legs of the two females in the room to be healed back to perfect health so they don't feel any more pain and so looking at it doesn't make them or me feel guilty anymore." I stood there looking determined as Wolfen wagged his tail and Angel crossed his arms with a wide grin.

But the ones I wanted my wish to be used on looked at each other, then to me surprised that I would use my wish for them, and without being asked or provoked. "That is all I wish for. You can do it can't you?" the fox tried to recover but was still shocked. "I-i can. But are you sure you want to use your wish this way? instead of something more useful or for yourself?" I simply shook my head. "This is useful to all three of us. And like I said it will take away the guilt I feel every time I look at your legs. It won't matter that I wasn't able to stop it from happening when it will be like it never happened. Then you will be able to return home sooner since I know you want to. And FlutterShy won't have any more nightmares about what happened to her leg."

They were still both in shock as I explained my thoughts to them. "so yes I want my wish to be put to this use. It will make me happy, and help my friends. And isn't that what this wish is supposed to be for? To make me happy after I saved you?" all I received was a simple nod before the fox started to beam at me along with FlutterShy looking at me with a bright smile. It looked like there was a strong emotion behind it, but I couldn't tell what it was. All I knew was that she was happy, and that's all that mattered to me. "So is it ok if I use my wish this way? its not against the rules of your kind is it?"

The fox shook her head and answered happily. "it is not against any rules and this is the kind of wish that my kind rarely see but are the happiest to perform for others. Even if it doesn't involve us directly. So yes I will grant your wish if you are sure this is what you want." I nodded happily. "I can't think of any better use." The fox smiled and sent the two tails on the edges to wrap around FlutterShy's and her leg before speaking. "Then I am sure you will be rewarded in life for your kindness and selfless act. Now this will feel warm but should not hurt." FlutterShy nodded still smiling happily at me. Then there was a bright light around each of the legs before the light died down.

When the fox removed her tails from the legs they were fully healed. FlutterShy's leg had the fur back on it like she had never lost it. No more bald and infected looking spot. I couldn't help but smile, at least that was before I was tackled to the ground by a really happy mare. She was hugging me tightly and giggling like a kid. "Thank you! Oh thank you! it doesn't hurt anymore! And it looks like it never happened!" I laughed happily as I looked at the fox that was standing on her leg just like before the trap. She smiled and me and jogged in place to make sure it worked fully. I couldn't help but smile happily and hug FlutterShy back and wave to the fox to join us.

The fox looked surprised and walked over before I grabbed her paw and pulled her into a group hug. As soon as I had FlutterShy remembered that it was the fox that actually fixed it and hugged her as well. So we laid there a few minutes laughing and hugging each other. But then my stomach growled and I blushed as the two girls that were on top of me looked at me and laughed. "I think someone needs a second breakfast after protecting us. So how about we walk miss Fox to where ever she wants in the forest and get you something to eat?" The fox nodded and I smiled with an idea forming. "How about we make it a good bye picnic?"

That's when they both lit up with Wolfen barking in excitement. "That sounds very nice thank you." And with the fox saying that FlutterShy got up and walked into the kitchen to start packing. The fox got up and followed her to see what she would like to eat and I sat up watching them walk away. I couldn't help but be happy for making them both so happy. I felt like I actually made a difference to them. I haven't felt like this much in my life, but when I did it felt great. And it has never felt this good before. And I wanted to keep them happy. Even after the fox left, I still wanted to keep FlutterShy happy and safe. And of course that meant I wanted to do the same for Wolfen and even Angel as well.

I wanted to be their candle on the water.

A/N: if you get that reference you are awesome, and you probably know older movies. If not oh well you can look it up or ignore it, your choice.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ok so this story is developing well so far but im slowing down on writing because of school and posting is catching up to what i have written. so in the future it might take longer to update. but for now a day early and a week late so sorry but i have been sick so i haven't had time to do anything but school and sleep. so here is the next chap hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 16: A name for a send-off

Phillip's POV:

Once the food and blanket was packed we set off into the forest. We let the Fox lead us to a spot far in the woods that she told us was not far off from her home. Then in a small clearing we set up the picnic and started to get ready to eat. I decided to make a toast. "This is to friends we never thought we would have, and lives that we hope will only get better from here on out. To you all I have come to care about." Then the others smiled at me and shouted happily and we started to eat. FlutterShy had even packed me a sandwich and a few different ones as a treat for Wolfen for being so brave.

Wolfen loved the new kinds of food and ate them happily as we sat there eating and talking to each other. Then I had a question. "SO miss we never got your name. and never officially told you ours. I am Phillip, this is Wolfen, that's Angel, and I am sure you know her name but that's FlutterShy. So may we ask yours?" The others again looked slightly nervous at me asking a simple thing. So I figured I asked a bad thing and looked nervous. But the Fox stayed calm and looked at me with those intense Blue eyes. Then she spoke again but with authority. "You do not know the rules of this forest or even this world do you?" I gulped and shook my head.

"I am not actually from this world. I have only come here recently and I wasn't even an elemental before I came here. So please forgive me if I said something I shouldn't have or asked something I shouldn't know. I was just trying to be polite." I started to get worried and scared that I just ruined a friendship instead of making it better. But the Fox just looked at me with those Blue eyes as if she was looking right threw me somehow. I stood still not knowing what to do. Then her hard look lightened a bit. "That would explain a lot of your actions from when I have met you till now. And this leads me to explain a few things."

I couldn't help but look nervous knowing that I had indeed done something stupid, if not more than one thing. And she continued. "It explains why you didn't bow like the others at first. At first I thought it was shock but now I know it was just lack of knowledge. And I wasn't going to hold either against you. And it also explains why you had no clue I could talk. Again lack of knowledge so not a big deal. But what you need to know about that last question is that you should not have asked that." I gulped and looked down and said sorry but she stopped me and continued. "Since I now know that you just did not know I will not attack you."

"There are few that have ever known the name of any of my kind. Partly due to how rarely we encounter other kinds like this. And partly, because to my kind a name is a very powerful thing and can be used to control the one that you know the name of. So it is custom to never ask of my kind what their name is. And if I told you, then just saying it could call me to you. But since you neither knew or meant it in a manner that was rude, I will forget it. You were trying to be polite so I will not act against you. But you should know not to ask my kind their name ever again. Along with a few other rare creatures in this forest. So you might want to ask your friends here what to do with other creatures here before you meet one that is less understanding."

I bowed and thanked her for her kindness and apologized for asking something I shouldn't have. "I will make sure to know more about the creature I am dealing with before I say anything and insult them. Sorry again. But it is still nice to know you if that means anything." She then smiled and nodded. "It does. And it is nice to know that I have a friend outside of this forest." I smiled as did my other friends. "Yes you do and if you ever need anything just let us know and we will do everything we can to help." She smiled and thanked me. And with that we continued to eat happily and talk calmly about things of the forest and anything that came to mind.

But as usual good things must end, and the fox got up to leave. She started to walk away after thanking us for helping her and the meal. Wolfen barked and FlutterShy waved and I spoke up. "I am glad we got to meet you and try to stay away from those stupid traps and dumb poachers ok." She stopped in her tracks and I thought I messed up again. But she turned her head with a smile. "I will try my best. And as a thank you for your help with fighting them off and the advice I will give you a gift, but on one condition." I looked confused as the others looked nervous. "What condition?" then she smirked and made me nervous.

"That you never tell anyone what I say next and that you come help me whenever I call for you. Do you except this?" I thought it was a simple little thing so I agreed. And the others slowly agreed as well. Then she turned to face us. The smile she wore was simple and seemed happy, but was somewhat creepy at the same time. Then she spoke two words. The second I had no clue what it meant or how to say it, but the first was 'Amour' and then she told us that was her name and the other was a spell. "This spell makes it so just as you can make me come to you by using my name, I can do the same by using your name. But remember that no one else besides you four can know of my name. Do you understand?"

I nodded happily as did the others, though they were more scared that I was about this arraignment. "Good, then I will bid you farewell my friends." The others waved and I spoke again. "hope to see you soon and it is a beautiful name. see you later!" She had frozen at the part about her name, but recovered quickly with a smile and then ran off into the woods. Then it was just me and my friends sitting in the woods. "Ok lets get out of here so we can feed the animals dinner." Then we started to head back home. But FlutterShy seemed to be thinking and then asked a question that was on her mind.

"How did we just get away with finding out a nine tailed fox's name? and she called us friends. I don't think many if any ponies ever got close enough to one to be called a friend. And just a few actually knew the name of one. We have to be the first in hundreds of years." Then she paused as I smiled, I was proud of myself making friends with the fox.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: A Rainy day

Phillip POV:

It was the first day that it had rained since I arrived and I didn't like being stuck inside. I was lucky that it started to rain when I was awake talking to Luna. We were by the fire and I felt a pain in my shoulder. "Ow, what was that?" Luna and I looked around until another drop hit me, then one hit her and we both realized what was going on. I absorbed the fire from the pit and headed into the house with Luna next to me. Once I was inside it only took a few minutes for the rain for fall steadily all around the house. "It looks like staying up and talking with you might have saved my life. Thanks Luna."

Luna gave me a small smile and nodded. "I am sure you would have awoken before anything to bad happened, but I am glad as well that you were awake when it started. It at least saved you some pain. So would you mind continuing our talk inside?" I nodded happily and sat in one of the chairs and Luna sat across from me. We had to speak quietly so we wouldn't wake up the animals in the room. And the rest of the night went by quickly and without anything really happening. then Luna had to go back to the castle and lower the moon. We said our good-byes and then I took a nap until Fluttershy woke up and came downstairs.

I was woken up by Wolfen licking my face. I laughed happily and pushed him off of me as I sat up. "Im up, im up! Good morning to you to buddy." He gave a happy bark in response as I got up and petted his head. Then I looked outside and frowned. "Well looks like I will be stuck inside today. Sorry boy I cant go out and get breakfast either. Would you mind?" Wolfen shook his head and trotted to the door. "Thank you. And let me know when your back so I can dry you off. Don't want to get Fluttershy's house all wet or muddy." He nodded before running out the door and into the woods while I got up to help Fluttershy feed the other animals.

FlutterShy was thankful as always for the help and I enjoyed helping her. After about a half hour Wolfen returned with plenty of wood to last us both for the day. So I dried him and it off then cooked some of the wood and we ate it happily. Then we decided to play a board game to pass the time. We ended up playing a simple game of chutes and ladders. One of the few games I knew how to play, or could play without taking forever to think about how to count or other things. So it still ended up being fun. Well at least until Twilight came running through the door and slid to a stop, scaring all of us.

I was up and slightly flamed up, while Wolfen was growling, and Fluttershy was hiding behind us. But once we realized who it was we calmed down and looked at the mare confused as to what was going on. And as soon as FlutterShy realized who it was she asked what was going on. "Is everything ok Twilight?" Twilight looked at us looking worried and shook her head. "There is another human here! and he seems to be an elemental like you. He controls water though. I tried to talk to him and he told us to leave him alone unless we could tell him where the other humans were. And when the mayor tried to get close a tendril made of water snapped like a whip at her."

I looked at her worried at the sounds of this. "Shit. I hope that doesn't mean he is like the last one. I still cant think about that…" I couldn't help but looks sad at the thought, but then I shook my head. "I guess it is time to go meet him then…but how?" FlutterShy looked worried for me. "You can't go out there in the rain, it would hurt you too much!" I nodded and tried to think about it, but it seemed that Twilight had an idea of how to help already. "I can use a bubble spell that will keep anything in it dry. So you will keep dry and not get wet from the rain, or if he attacks you."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Lets do this before he hurts anyone." Then Twilight cast the spell and a bubble formed around me. I wanted them in it to but Twilight said it would be safer if just I was in it. So then we ran with Twilight in the lead to where the human had been. And we arrived in time to see three ponies in armor trying to attack the male human. The human had his arms up in a defensive position and was using the water around him like whips to keep the ponies at a distance. I ran up and stopped about ten feet away.

Twilight yelled to the other ponies to back off and let me talk to him, so they did as she asked for a reason I wasn't sure of. "I-i am sorry that they attacked you." I was finding myself going back to my old stuttering self looking at this new guy. I was trying my hardest to keep myself strong and normal talking, but it wasn't going to well right now. Luckily the growling of Wolfen and the sounds of Twilight and Fluttershy were helping me be stronger than normal. "but can we please talk this out?" His response was less than thrilling.

He stopped attacking and turned to look at me. Then his grin turned sour. "So there are other humans here like I was told. But what kind of elemental are you then? as you saw I control the water of this world. What do you control?" I let my hand turn to fire. "I am a fire elemental. But who told you there were other humans here? and why did he tell you that?" he looked at me like I was stupid. "Really? You don't know? Then this will be easier than I thought it would be." The next thing I knew I had water whips lashing out at me. Luckily the shield held but I knew Twilight couldn't hold it for to long like this. So I had to act.

"If you are here for revenge on innocents like the last one then this won't be easy at all!" my body turned to fire and I used a wall of fire to get rid of the water whips. I was starting to act different than normal and I didn't know why. But it was better than my normal scared self. "The last one of us that tried to fight me didn't last long. So please stop this before I have to get rid of you as well." He once again looked at me confused. "So there were others then. and you killed them for fun!? You need to die!" I froze in my tracks at what he said.

"I-I d-did no such thing! Ya I killed him, but I regret that I had to! He tried to kill my friend! I was o-only protecting them!" I was trying to tell him the story but he heard none of it and attacked me again. I used whips of fire to match his water ones as I backed up. "Why are you here!?" He kept attacking but spoke. "To kill the filth that was sent here! That thing told me he brought the filth and monstrous humans of that world to this one and that I should spread justice here like I did in that world! So you murderers need to die! It would be better for everyone for you to just disappear!"

The temperature of the entire area went up ten degrees as something in me snapped. "You are no better than the murderers and filth back home!" this stopped him in his tracks confused as to what just happened. "You are just like them! Anything different or misunderstood needs to be gotten rid of! No chances no listening to their side! Just attack and hate! With no mercy! Well you want to see what this physco filth can do! Then fine! I will treat you the way all those like you treated me!" fireballs formed in my hands and were launched at him at full speed.

He had little time to react before he was hit in the chest by one of my fireballs. "I tried to talk to him as well." Another fireball flew at him, only being stopped by a wall of water formed from the rain. "And what did he do!?" another fireball hit his wall. "He called me weak and attacked my friends!" another fireball as I walked closer. "He tried to kill both angel and then FlutterShy!" I made a wall of fire so hot it evaporated all the water near it and sent it at his wall, making it turn to useless steam. I was within feet of him when I stopped with hand raised ready to send another fireball at his face when something snapped me out of it.

It wasn't the look of fear in his eyes, or the pleading that he was wrong and to spare him. No it was FlutterShy's small plea for me to stop that woke me up from the inner rage I had been feeling. So I stood there my fire calming and me turning back into a human, while he was on the ground below me cowering and scared out of his mind. I calmed after looking at Fluttershy and my other friends that were looking worried and scared of me. My arm fell and the fire went out. I was defeated not by my opponent, but rather my friends.

"Fine, I will stop…I am sorry I acted like that. I-im not s-sure what came over me. And as for you, as long as you do not hurt anyone or my friends, I will leave you alone if you leave me alone." Then I turned away from them and ran. I didn't care if the shield went out at this point. I just wanted to get away from it all. I was starting to think I was the monster that he thought I was.

FlutterShy's POV:

I held out a hoof with a quiet "please don't" and Phillip stopped in his tracks and looked at us. I am sorry to say I was slightly scared of how he was acting, and that he must have seen that fear in my eyes. He calmed quickly and said: "Fine, I will stop…I am sorry I acted like that. I-im not s-sure what came over me. And as for you, as long as you do not hurt anyone or my friends, I will leave you alone if you leave me alone." Then he turned and ran away. I felt bad for feeling that way toward him, but I wasn't used to seeing him anything but kind and gentle.

The only thing that made it worse was what Twilight said next. "I can't keep that spell on him if he gets to far away! He will be hurt by the rain! Or worse! I need to go after him!" I nodded and told her to go and that I would handle this mean human. I started to give him the stare as Twilight ran after Phillip. "How dare you! You come to a new world and all you can think to do is attack the only other one like you!? He has been alone all his life and treated badly! And he came here alone to get away from that world and be peaceful and happy! He has saved my life on multiple ocations! And has been a good friend to me, my animals, and his best friend Wolfen!"

On cue Wolfen barked at him to help emphases my point. "And if he can be friends with a wolf made of wood and not hurt him then why can't you just give him a chance!?" the human just sat there in the mud with a confused look before answering in a confused tone. "i-I don't know, he was nothing like what I was told. I was told any human that was here was evil and would kill me and others without a second thought. And for a bit there I thought it was right. But now, I think I was lied to and need to make things right. I-I am sorry for treating him like that. Can I try and apologize and hear his side of the story?" I nodded firmly in response before turning to Wolfen.

"Come on boy, lets sniff him out. Find him please." Wolfen nodded and turned in the direction Phillip had went and started to trace the scent and run after it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: ok so i honestly can not remember if i posted last week or not due to it being a major blur. i had surgery on the 19 in the after noon and they screwed up how they put me to sleep and woke me up from it so i ended up feeling horrid and sleeping for almost 24 hours straight or longer and i felt horrid all week after that with going to school and doing tests and presentations. so i was so out of it i dont remember that week really. so im sorry if i didn't and if i did just ignore this message. otherwise please enjoy!

Chapter 18: the chase

Phillip POV:

I ran. I don't know how long or where I was going. But I ran. My friends looked at me like all the humans in that world used to when I used fire. All they saw was a monster that was a threat to them. And now my friends, the only ones that cared, see me as a monster. To add proof Twilight's shield had gone out a while back so I had no protection from the rain that didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. I barely felt the pain as I ran. I just didn't care anymore. Everything that I had gained in this world was thrown away with one loss of temper. Everything was gone. So who would care if I was to? So I ran until I collapsed out of being so weak that I fell under a tree. It was a small relief but I could still feel the rain hitting me. Making me weaker as it did.

FlutterShy POV:

I ran after Wolfen as fast as I could. We ended up finding Twilight not too far off looking worried. "The shield failed! He's in the rain without anything protecting him! We need to find him soon or he could… we just need to hurry!" I nodded and Wolfen kept tracking his master down without waiting for us to talk. He knew what was going on and knew he had to hurry. So he ran ahead tracking the scent. Twilight and I ran along with him barely keeping up. But we did. And the human that started this ran behind us not saying anything and looking confused. But I didn't care about him at this moment, just Phillip was on my mind.

Tony POV:

I ran after these ponies and this wooden wolf as they tried to find their friend. They were actually scared for him and wanted him to be safe. How could a human that was that bad actually have this good of friends? I knew friends like this once. And I may not have looked like a good guy at times, but they knew the real me and knew I wasn't the monster that others thought I was. And I just made him look like one to his friends. This is my fault and if he dies…I just killed and innocent guy because some creep lied to me. I had to help make this right. Somehow.

FlutterShy POV:

We ran for a few more minutes before steam could be seen up ahead. "That has to be him! We have to hurry before his fire is put out!" we picked up the pace and I slid to a stop at his side and felt his skin. "He's getting cold! Wolfen get him wood so he can burn it!" Wolfen was already on it while I spoke. And Twilight had already put up a shield to stop the rain from hitting him. But what surprised me was that all the water around him was moving away. The area was dry and staying that way within a minute. I looked to see the other human with his arms up.

He nodded to me and then I noticed that it had stopped raining for three meters in all directions. He made his own bubble to keep the area dry. And when Wolfen came back with a large pile of wood the water was pulled out of it and thrown to the side. "Wolfen give those to me, I don't want you getting to close and getting hurt. He wouldn't forgive himself if you were hurt." The wolf gave the wood to me and I put them on top of Phillip. I was hoping it would be like last time and he would just burn them, but nothing happened. He was barely warm now.

"NO! It has to work! Please Phillip! Please don't die now! I need my friend! Wolfen needs his friend and caretaker! The animals need you! I need you! Please just burn the wood and feel better…Please…." Twilight put a hoof on my shoulder. "It will be ok FlutterShy. He is too strong to give up like this. And he is too nice to just leave us alone like this. He just has to come back to us." Then we waited….nothing….it seemed hopeless. I had just lost the one I came to care for. He was so nice to me and my animals, but all it took was that human to kill my friend. I was filled with anger.

I turned on him. "YOU! This is your fault! If you had just been nice to him! If you hadn't just accused him of being bad! He would still be ok! We would still be happy! But no! You came here to hurt him! And it looks like you did! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" the sound of crackling stopped my rage as I looked back to see all the wood on fire! Phillip was burning the wood! It was being sucked into him! He had to be healing! He was going to be ok! I couldn't help but drop down and hug him. It was a bit hot with the fire around us. But he wouldn't let it hurt me. I knew he wouldn't.

Phillip POV:

As I lay there I could hear the heavy foot steps of Wolfen. Then the small hoofsteps of FlutterShy and another I assumed was Twilight. Then the last set I heard I didn't know and didn't care to look and see who it was. I just wanted to disappear at this point. I was done with being looked at like I was a monster. Then the pain stopped and I felt dry and warmer. I didn't now why but it wasn't welcoming to me right now. Then I felt wood land on top of me and heard FlutterShy's words. She actually wanted me to stay with her? But why? After I just lost it and looked like I did, why would she still care?

Then I heard her get up and turn around. But instead of walking away she yelled above her normal range at the human that started this. Her voice was so filled with sadness and anger that I couldn't handle hearing it. I could tell by now that she wanted me around and I would be hurting her more by letting my flame go out then if I just let myself heal. So I let the wood on me catch fire and start to burn. After a few second and FlutterShy telling the human that she would never forgive him I heard her turn around with a gasp. Then I felt her hugging me tightly. I made sure that the fire didn't hurt her but still healed me as she hugged me. I couldn't let her be hurt anymore than I had already.

"i-its ok FlutterShy…i-ill be fine. Please don't cry." She moved her head back looking worried. "Oh! Im sorry! I forgot that tears hurt you!" she tried to move away but I held her close. "I-its not that. I just don't like to see you sad or crying. So please be happy again." She smiled down at me and nodded. "I am now that I know you are going to be ok." Then I felt Wolfen lick my cheek and bark. "Hey boy, thanks for finding me. You're as good a boy as ever. Thank you." Wolfen barked again happy to know I was doing ok. Then I looked around to see Twilight starting to look more relaxed but still worried.

"How are you doing Phillip? After all the rain you were in I was worried that the worst would happen. A-are you ok now?" I nodded weakly. "Just feeling weak. I'll be able to walk after some more wood if its ok." Wolfen again was already on top of things making another pile of wood to the side of me. Then I saw the water in and on the pile go into a ball above it and then fly to the side. That's the point where I sat up and noticed that the area around me was dry. And it wasn't Twilight that was doing it. So I looked around and noticed the other human holding his hands up and making a bubble to keep us dry. "Why?"

He was already looking at me so he answered calmly. "I caused this mess because I jumped into a fight before actually listening to anyone. And just because I was told something I ignored what I was seeing. So I am sorry for this whole mess. My name is Tony, I take it yours is Philip?" I nodded and burnt the next pile of wood. And spoke as I looked at the fire and started to absorb it. "Y-ya my name I Phillip. And I'm sorry that I almost killed you. I lost control and I'm not sure why. I have been so happy since coming here. I guess just being reminded of that world and how I was treated made me lose it. I would rather forget that world completely if I could."

Tony looked surprised but nodded. "I can understand part of that. I left because I wanted a new start and to help others. Now I see you ran for another reason that is close to my own. You wanted a new start and to just be excepted. And here I show up ready to kill you without thinking on the option that you are not what I was told you were. Maybe we can get you out of the rain and get to know each other this time? A new start for real?" I nodded and tried to stand but wasn't able to. FlutterShy grabbed me so I wouldn't fall and then Wolfen walked next to me and moved his head to tell me to get on. I smiled and nodded, and with FlutterShy's help I got onto Wolfen's back.

Then we all started to walk back to FlutterShy's house. Tony kept the rain from hitting us which I was very appreciative of. I had enough of this rain for one day. I just wanted to get home and eat more wood then sleep. And with the walk going quickly with Wolfen trotting along and me not having to move. FlutterShy had Angle on her shoulder looking at me and shaking his head for most of it. but after a while he gave a shrug and just looked ahead. Twilight walked on Wolfen's other side and spared glances at me from time to time to make sure I was ok.

FlutterShy on the other hand rarely looked away from me. She was watching me carefully to make sure my flame wouldn't go out and that I wasn't being hit by the rain. I smiled at her. "I will be fine FlutterShy. Just need some more wood and some sleep and I'll be right as fire. No need to worry about me now." FlutterShy smiled at my kind words but shook her head. "But I am worried about you. You haven't been this bad before. Even the last time you passed out from not eating you weren't this bad. So I am going to keep worrying until we get you inside and back to normal." I nodded. "Ok FlutterShy."

Tony stayed quiet the entire walk home. And stayed outside while the rest of us went inside. It was Twilight that invited Tony inside and he cautiously stepping inside the door frame and stayed there on the welcome mat. He closed the door but didn't get closer to anyone besides the door. FlutterShy ignored him completely as she helped Wolfen set me on the couch. Then Wolfen brought over some wood that we had kept in the house for rainy days. And the wolf and I ate the pile slowly. After I started to feel better I looked over to Tony. "So did you want to hear my story or not?" All Tony did was nod in response. "Then come on over and lets talk."

He looked at FlutterShy worried about it but she looked away from him but nodded. So he slowly walked over and sat across from me. I gave a sigh before telling him of my past in the home and then on the street. And how I used fire to keep calm and never used it to hurt anyone. Then I told him about how I saved FlutterShy from Wolfen and his buddies then saved him. I also ended up telling him about the poison elemental human. I told him everything from the nightmare to how I burned him alive. "I lost control of my powers and ended up killing him. Nothing was left when I came to my senses. Then I made a hut of fire and made her sweat out the poison."

Twilight backed up my story. "Yes without his quick thinking she might not have made it. Though you never told us about the nightmare. Why didn't you? If you don't mind me asking." I gave a sigh. "It didn't do me any good in the end so I didn't think it was important to bring up. And I didn't want to explain what happened again if I didn't have to." Tony asked the next question. "So did you have a dream about me showing up?" I nodded. "It was more of a dream then a nightmare so I didn't think much on it. But I guess I should have." FlutterShy asked the next one. "What happened in it?" I gave a shrug. "I was surrounded in a watery bubble was about it. It didn't seem like a bad thing in the dream and when I woke up it was raining. I thought of it as a warning of the rain was all."

Twilight nodded. "I guess that would make sense. But now I think it would be safe to say if you have a dream like that again that another human, er elemental, has shown up in this world. Or at least in this area. So please let us know next time you have a dream or nightmare that has to do with the elements." I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Might give us some warning the next time one of our kind shows up to kill me or my friends." Tony looked sorry about that statement. "Don't worry too much about it. As I said you are not the only one that tried to kill me or my friends. It seems to be a normal thing now I'm sorry to say."

Tony gave me a nod and spoke in a sad voice. "So am I. can we have a fresh start?" I nodded and stuck out my hand. "On one condition." Tony grabbed my hand. "Name it." we would have kept this pose as we spoke but the pain in our hands made us pull away and shake the pain out of them. FlutterShy started to look at my hand and gave a hard look to Tony. "You did that on purpose didn't you!?" I grabbed her hoof and made her look at me. "No he didn't FlutterShy. I was the one that stuck my hand out. And in our human forms I don't think either of us expected to hurt the other. And the way we both pulled away surprised proves that. So go easy on him, we all make mistakes."

FlutterShy looked to the floor but nodded and apologized. "I am sorry I accused you of hurting him on purpose." Tony shook his head. "It is fine, and after earlier I could see how you would think that. But I didn't know that either. But can I still ask what that condition is?" I smiled and nodded. "We get to hear about you and why you came here. You know my life story, so what is a bit of your story?" Tony smiled and nodded. "That sounds fair to me. As long as its ok with the others in the room?" Wolfen nodded Twilight smiled and nodded while FlutterShy gave a small nod. "Ok then, let's start with when I was young. I grew up a loner for the most part."

"I was kind of an outcast for the most part. But I always liked protecting others when I could. So I got into a lot of fights. But my grades were good and I ended up being a lower level cop. I was helping people and I loved it." FlutterShy asked a question that seemed to throw him off. "Then why did you come here?" He stopped and gave a sigh. "I died." There was a round of gasps in the room before he gave a sigh and explained. "I was on a routine drug bust. My partner and I got all but one guy without problem. Then the last guy got a shot off. It would have hit my partner but I jumped in front of him. I had a vest on so I should have been ok…"

I helped him out. "But something went wrong? Let me guess armor piercing rounds?" Tony nodded. "Yep the bullet went through the vest and hit me in an artery. So no real chance of living. My partner killed the guy but it was too late for me. But at least I died helping my partner live. And he had kids so it was better me than him." He had a small sad smile as he looked at the ground in front of him. "Then how did you get here?" it was Twilight that asked and broke him out of his thoughts. "I was fading and some weird creature thing with some kind of accent showed up like a dream and offered to save me and give me power over an element. I always loved the water, and I didn't really want to die, so I said yes please. Then he told me I could help the beings of this world by getting rid of the evil humans of this world. That's why I attacked you."

I nodded. "You were lied to just like I was. I was told that I wouldn't hurt anyone and I could live in peace. And it seems that thing will do anything to get us humans to fight each other and kill each other. And it seems he likes to choose those that don't have every light on upstairs or are desperate to live as his play pieces. So we better watch out when meeting new humans here." Tony looked confused and asked a question. "What do you mean by humans and not all the lights on?" I heaved a sigh. "It was a nicer way to say those with mental diseases or unstable mental senses. Put simply the crazies." Tony looked taken back but the simple statement and as I looked around the two girls in the room didn't look much better.

I gave a sigh and looked at each of them. "What did I say wrong now? Let me guess you haven't heard it put that way before?" Tony recovered and answered first. "I have but it was never put quiet so bluntly. And I don't think you are right about that. Yes I was despite to live, but only the poison guy was crazy. So that theory won't work." I couldn't help but give a huff of laughter. "Oh ya sure. And the homeless by choice, pyro that isn't calm unless looking at fire, is a normal thinking one to right? Sorry to shoot you down but we both know I'm not right in the head either. And since coming here I now have a temper that I can't seem to control. So we both have it figured that I am now even more unstable than I was before." The others looked worried about what I was talking about.

Tony tried to stop me but I was done. "Don't. After the rain is over, I'm leaving this house until I can control my new anger issues. I went from one extreme to the other and I'm not going to let that get FlutterShy or my other friends hurt. I already lost it and almost killed you when I should have stayed calm and listened. So when the rain stops I leave." Tony looked at me in disbelief. "But I was the one that tried to kill you when you were innocent! I should leave not you!" FlutterShy was all too eager to agree with him, but I shook my head. "That's true but I have already lost it twice and came close more than that. So I need to gain control of my issues before I end up hurting the ones close to me, instead of only ones that threaten them. I won't let it happen and that's the end of it!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: ok so only a day late this time and its a long and important chap this time so please enjoy!

Chapter 19: Training

Phillip POV:

The rain had stopped during the night and in the morning I got up and walked outside. Wolfen was the only one that woke up until I got to the door. And the only reason I woke Tony up was because he was sleeping ageist the door. A plan to stop me I'm sure but he wasn't going to stop me. He got up and walked after me, behind Wolfen of course. Wolfen tried to stop me but I patted his head. "Sorry boy you have to stay here to. I'm going to be using my fire powers and I don't want to hurt you on accident. Besides FlutterShy will need a protector so that's your job until I get back. Ok?" Wolfen nodded after leaning into my touch.

Then I stood up and pointed to Tony. "And you need to keep her and my other friends safe until I return. You unleased this side of me so do me a favor and keep them safe for me. Please." Tony didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes sir I will do my best until you get back." I nodded to him than turned to leave. But I was stopped by a thump on the leg by a certain bunny that I looked down to see looking mad. He pointed to the house and thumped his foot at me. "I can't say goodbye to her Angle. She would try and stop me and I can't let her right now. This is for everyone's safety. So give her this note for me please?" He took the note and got out of the way. I thanked him then ran into the forest at a full sprint. I had little clue as to what I could do to control my attitude but I would figure it out! No way was I staying away from FlutterShy longer than I had to.

Later that morning FlutterShy POV:

I woke up with Angle not with me and stretched myself out. I had been tense after that talk last night. "Oh no!" I got up and ran down stairs to find Angle and Wolfen sitting by the empty couch and Tony not inside. "Where is Phillip?" Angle was carried by Wolfen over to me and he handed me a note. I opened it and read it:

"Hey FlutterShy

It is Phillip and I will be gone to train by the time you get up. I am scared that I will lose it and hurt you or our friends or the animals, so I have to go. I have to get batter at controlling my issues so that none of you get hurt by me. So please don't be mad at me or sad that I left. I will be back sooner than you think, I hope. Then it will be safe to be near me again and I won't have to worry about hurting those I call my friends. So I hope to see you soon.

Your friend Phillip."

I was sad though. He left without saying goodbye to me. Angle must have seen what I was thinking and told me what Phillip said and looked like when he left. That he looked sacred and sad but determined as well. And how he said he couldn't let me stop him for the safety of all of us. I gave a sigh and nodded. "Ok, thank you for telling me. I hope he can return soon. But where is that other human?" Wolfen Pointed to the door and told me he was on the other side of it to keep watch. And said it was orders from Phillip he was following. So I let him stay there. I wasn't going to shoo him away even if I wasn't very fond of him right now. That would be rude.

So I made some tea and fed the animals. I made to much tea out of habit so I made a glass for Tony. If he was going to stay and protect us he might as well be in good shape to do so. So after I made the glass I opened the door to see him standing next to the opening looking around. He almost jumped when he heard the door and saw me. Now I know how Phillip felt when we looked scared of him. I gave a small smile and held the glass out to him. "I figured you might be thirsty, and since you are made of water you should be able to enjoy my tea since Phillip can't due to being fire." Ne nodded and gently grabbed the glass. "Thank you, I will make sure to enjoy it since you were nice enough to bring it out here. oh is that Twilight running this way?"

I looked to see Twilight running this way with a note being held with her magic. "Yes it is, but I wonder what has her so active this early in the morning?" Twilight came to a sliding stop in front of us and ignored Tony all together. "Is Phillip still here!?" I gave a sigh and shook my head while looking at the ground. "No he left this morning before I woke up. Angle and Wolfen tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and went into the forest to train." Twilight kicked the dirt and gave a sigh. "Darn I missed him. The princesses are coming here to help him. They seem to know what is going on with him so they want to help. And are on their way here now. But now it will be harder for them to do that with him not here. I hope they can find him quickly."

I was filled with hope knowing that the princesses were willing to personally help my friend control himself. "Yay! I can't believe they are going to help him!" Twilight nodded. "Yes I was surprised as well, but it seems they don't want a rouge Elemental, especially one that's is supposed to be a friend. So they should be here shortly." As if on cue they heard the flapping of wings. Wolfen had come outside to see what was going on and to make sure FlutterShy was ok. He saw to big shapes with wings and started to growl until he recognized Luna and then relaxed and his tail started to wag as the princesses landed and Luna said hello to him. "Hello Wolfen and Angle it is good to see both of you once again."

Wolfen barked happily in response. "But who I that? Is he the one that unlocked this anger in dear Phillip?" FlutterShy nodded. "This is Tony, the water human that caused Phillip to lose control of his anger." Tony gave a bow and sigh. "Yes I was lied to and acted before listening to his side of the story. So yes this I my fault." Celestia spoke in his defense. "Actually this is not completely your fault young sir. In elementals this is common. It is a form of puberty in a way. All go through it at some point, you just sped up the time frame and chose which part of his element he is getting lost to." Tony looked confused. "What do you mean lost to?"

She explained further. "An elemental, especially one that was not raised as one, can lose their true selves to the element that they control. You control water do you not?" Tony nodded and she continued. "So the moods you could be lost to are sadness, cold to others, absorbing other anger. Things of that nature. Where Phillip has a more explosive element. As you saw he is being lost to anger. Which with his element is better than most he could have been. Such as passion or hate. Either of those could have led to horrid action when released. So it is actually for the best that you unleashed the anger in him instead of the passion being released all of a sudden. That would not have ended well for any of the mares around him."

The mares looked shocked and FlutterShy was shaking slightly as Celestia continued. "Each of these will be unlocked in time, but anger is easiest to deal with. And it will give him the techniques he will need to control any others that appear. So I will be training Phillip in these control techniques, while Luna will teach you Tony to control your emotions before you can go through the same thing and put our subjects in danger without knowing it. So which way did he go?" Wolfen stepped up and barked. I translated for her. "He says he can track him down for you. Then he will find his way home so you can train alone like Phillip wanted." Celestia thanked him and then the two ran off after Phillip.

Luna turned to Tony with a frown. "Though in a way this helps my friend for the future, I am not a fan of how you acted when first meeting him. But we will see what he thinks of you after he gets back from his training. If he can forgive you then so shall I. until then it is time to go through your training. Do you think you can handle the mental strain?" Tony nodded. "All I can do is try. If not for myself for those that I am trying to make up to, or for the one that ordered me to keep them safe. So what do I have to do?" Luna looked at him and nodded. "Come over next to the lake and sit. Then we will begin." I watched Tony walk over to where Luna told him, then I went back into the house.

Celestia POV:

I ran after Wolfen, barely keeping up. I knew timber wolfs were fast, but this one was making even me have to step up my speed to keep up with him. It seemed as if nothing could stop this wolf from finding his master and friend. At this speed it didn't take long for us to find Phillip in a clearing full of fire. Wolfen stopped looked sadly at his friend then turned to me. "Don't worry, your friend will be back to normal sooner than you think. Now go home and I will start helping him." Wolfen nodded and then ran back to FlutterShy's house. Meanwhile I stepped out into the clearing. "Hello Phillip, I am Princess Celestia. I am here to help with your training. Will you let me help you on request of your friends?"

Phillip POV:

I was losing control of my anger at how weak I was when a voice broke me out of it. "Hello Phillip, I am Princess Celestia. I am here to help with your training. Will you let me help you on request of your friends?" I turned to see a big pony with both horn and wings. I had heard of Luna's sister before but never met her in person before. I offered a low bow then asked her how she found me. "Your Wolf is a great tracker, especially when he is worried about his master. So he led me here and then went back home." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the wolf always being so helpful. "That sounds like him alright. But why are you here then? You said to help with my training?"

Celestia nodded with a smile. "Yes I have helped many elementals in times like this. What is going on is that you are losing who you are to what you are. You are losing yourself to the feelings that fire represents. Things like anger, hate, passion, love. Strong emotions when not controlled can be destructive. That is why I am going to use magic to help you control them until you are trained enough to handle them on your own." I gave a sigh. "Thank you. But please use as little magic as possible. I want to go home as soon as I can and I want to make sure that I will never do anything to hurt FlutterShy or our friends. No matter what emotion tries to win I want to be in control for her sake."

Celestia nodded with a proud smile. "You really do care for her, and that is nice to see. And it means that you have determination to actually control your emotions. That is a great thing when it comes to this training. So are you ready to begin?" I stood straight and nodded firmly. "Yes I am. Where do we begin?" Celestia gave a creepy smirk and took a stance I didn't like the looks of. "We get you mad!" then she shot magic at me! The crazy mare was actually attacking me! "What are you doing!? How is this training me to control my anger!?" Celestia stooped and gave me another smirk. "How will you control the anger, unless you get angry in the first place?" I stopped in my tracks.

Then I face palmed and told her to continue. Why hadn't I thought of that? My anger really is out of control isn't it? Even worse than I thought to. Ok let's do this! Celestia continued to shoot at me and do other things to make me mad, and I let the feelings flow without stopping them like I was told to. I almost lost it a few times but held back form completely losing it. She told me to feel it but not let it control me or my actions. And this went on for an entire day before we stopped. I had kept my strength up by absorbing anything that caught fire in our fighting. When we stopped I was worn out but the princess looked like he had barely done anything. How strong was this pony!?

"This I a good start. But now you need to learn to meditate for when those feelings can't be controlled as easily. This is where you will need to use all of your will from losing control. If you don't then I will be forced to kill you. What we will work with next is your rage that forms from that anger. You learned quickly with physical causes of anger. But now we work on the weaker side of your anger. The mental that has to deal with your friends. I will enter your mind and show you things that will piss you off to no end. But your challenge is to stay calm and not act on what you see. I will start with simple things then go to more complex things. The last one will be your worst fear. So it will be a while before you are ready to handle it. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes Princess I am. Anything to keep FlutterShy safe and happy. Please give me your worst." Celestia nodded and we sat down. With her on my side. Then I felt her horn touch my head and everything went blank. I heard a voice I don't think I should have heard in the darkness. "I hope he is as strong as his heart. Not for his sake, but the sake of dear FlutterShy's heart. Let us begin before he worries." Then it started. The worst most painful training that I could have went through.

First I woke up in a field. Wolfen was in front of me and he was growling at me. I couldn't figure out why. Then I watched as he attacked one that I hadn't seen standing there. Wolfen was attacking Angle, but it wasn't playfully like normal. This would lead to the bunnies end. "NO! Wolfen stop!" my hands lite on fire but I put them out. I wasn't going to hurt Wolfen, not until I knew what was going on. even then I wasn't going to let my anger or rage kill my friend! So I stood there and watched as he caught and killed Angle. I was crying as I stood there trying to control my feelings. Then I saw the scene fade and heard the Princesses voice.

"Good you are more in control than I thought you would start with. Now begins the harder trials." The next four scenes were of my friends hurting each other. I was starting to feel in control, until the next scene showed Tony hurting Wolfen. I almost lost all control but I held back until the horrid scene was over and I fell to my knees. "No, no this wouldn't happen, he is ok! Calm down!" as I said that it happened. I started to calm instantly. Then the princes spoke again. "Just as you control fire with thoughts, so do you now control your feelings the same way. Learn this well and even if the worst happens you will be in control. "

I nodded and stood up while two more scenes with Tony went through my head. But then the scene changed and I was brought to my limit quickly. It was the poison Human and it was a replay of the scene where FlutterShy got poisoned. I was shaking with anger and had to tell myself to keep calm, and calm down so that I wouldn't act out. I might have been shaking in anger, but my hands weren't on fire and I hadn't acted out agents him. I stayed in place and kept calmer then I would have normally. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed, but I was still in control. My blood boils on a normal day so the boiling now wasn't much different. And I fought myself the entire time and when it was done I collapsed.

I was exaugested at this point but knew I wouldn't give up. Not yet. No I couldn't! I had to do this for the one that did so much for me! I slowly stood up and looked forward. "Send the next!" the next three were of him as well and only got worse. But I made it through with the thought of that yellow mare in my mind smiling at me. Then Celestia spoke up once again. "It is good to see that you are still in control. And in much better shape than I thought you would be. But now comes a series of events that are your worst fears. There will be no break or hesitation and you will think it real more than ever. If you cannot control yourself now, there is little hope for you. Please prove that your heart can beat the worst anger and any other feelings that you have. The anger and hate of yourself."

I was shocked and my eyes grew at the thought of her knowing what I really feared and hated. And then the scene started. My heart sank and my anger soared and my hurt tripled. But I tried to stay in control. In front of me was FlutterShy, and normal that would be a good thing, but in this case it wasn't. She was mad at me and telling me to leave not just her house but her life. And to kick me even lower Wolfen was growling and pushing me out of the house. My friends were betraying me, and treating me like a monster. They hated me just like those humans did. And all because I was fond of fire. but how could that kind mare and my best friend do this to me!? Why!?

I was shaking with both sadness and anger forming in me. Once I was outside the door closed and I was left with my anger rising. I wanted to be sad, but it was all forming into anger and hate instead. The next thing I knew the door was blown apart by a fire ball sent from my hand. I had no control! I couldn't stop what I was doing! I saw the scared looks on their faces and begged myself to let the anger go, but to no luck. I was losing myself to my own anger and I was taking it out on my closest friends. I fought my mind as hard as I could as Wolfen attacked me and my hands shot up and caused him to catch fire. He was burning alive and my anger was still too much for me to calm down!

After a few seconds the whimpering and yelping stopped. Angle jumped at me but I grabbed him and burnt him to ash in seconds. Then I walked closer to FlutterShy, but thoughts of not just hurting her formed. My mind was going to defile her to! NO! Stop this! No matter how mad I get I would never do this to her! I am better than that! She deserves better than that! The world shook as I grabbed her and threw her to the ground and got ready to get on top of her. The world shook again. And then the world stopped. "NO! I will not let this happen! Never will I hurt her! I may be weak! But I am strong enough to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: ok so i had a 39 page project worth a third of my grade to work on last week so i wasnt able to post, but im back and gonna double post! so please enjoy

Chapter 20: Will I Be Killed?

When I came around it was night instead of morning and the clearing was empty. I looked around hoping that I hadn't lost control and hurt the princess. But there was no signs that there had been a fire or that she had even been around. That was until I heard the flapping of wings and looked up from my lying position on the ground to see the same princess landing not too far away. "Wh-what happened? I can't remember what happened in that last scene. Did I fail!? Am I doing to die to keep her safe!?" I was filling with worry and fear but the blank look on the princess's face turned into a happy one slowly. "It is good to see you are up. You have been out cold for two days now."

"Really? Then what happened?" It was all that I could think of asking. She nodded to the first part then walked closer and sat down. "You did something that no other being has been able to do. That last scene was meant to be the way it was. It was meant to show you what could happen and what it would feel like when you lot control. And few have ever been able to stop themselves. But none have done so to the degree that you have. You not only fought and won ageist your own feelings, you beat my mind and stopped the spell all together, even forcing me out of your mind. And that is why it took its toll on you and made you pass out."

I had to stop her there. "So please wait. I beat my emotions? And your spell? H-how could I have done that? And why would that cause me to be out for two days?" Celestia smiled at me. "Yes you beat your emotions on a level never seen before. I must say I am impressed. As to the reason that you were out for so long or at all is because when a mind link made of magic is broken it takes a toll on both minds. And since yours had been under so much stress already, it needed time to recover before it could function again. I ended up with a migraine for an hour even though I am used to these kinds of things. So it goes to show your mental powers are much better than anyone gave you credit for, even yourself. And I must admit that I underestimated you as well."

I was still trying to figure all of this stuff out still. No one had ever called me strong or was impressed with me, and for sure never thought I had a strong mind before. It was hard to take in. "S-so I actually beat both my own emotions and your mind somehow?" all Celestia did was nod with a proud smile. "Yes and just so you know, it means that you are more in control than you give yourself credit for. And it means you have less to worry about when it comes to losing yourself. But it doesn't mean to not keep watch over it. As much as it is a nice night out, would you mind going back to FlutterShy's house? She and your other friends are worried about you."

I nodded and tried to stand but couldn't get up. "Sorry, I think I am too weak to walk. Would you mind bringing me some wood? Then I should be fine to go." Celestia nodded and used her magic to unrooted a tree and bring it over to me. "Wow, thank you." She nodded and watched as I set it on fire and slowly absorbed the fire over a couple of minutes. I learned early in life not to eat to fast or you won't be feeling well after. So once the tree was gone I felt much better and stood up. I was still shaky for some reason I couldn't explain but Celestia used a wing to keep me steady. "It might take you some more time to fully recover from the shock. That is why you are still shaky. It's not the lack of food, but the lack of mind at the moment."

I nodded in understanding and then started walking forward with her helping me walk. But then she surprised me once again. "Here let me help you. I don't mind giving you a ride in this case." Then I was wrapped in magic and lifted into the air. When I was put down next I was side saddled on the princess. "Uh are you sure this is ok? It isn't disrespectful or anything?" She gave me a simple smile over her shoulder and shook her head. "Not since I offered and it is only to help you. In other cases it could be, but not right now. And I will let you down before the others see us so that way you won't have any trouble about it if you are that worried about it."

"Thank you. Both for the help and for thinking about that. I would like that if it is ok with you?" She nodded as she walked on. It took another hour of slow walking and talking to get to the edge of the forest. Then I got down and slowly walked to FlutterShy's house from there. I was doing much better but still stumbled every so often. I saw that Luna was by the lake with Tony and figured that he was going through the same kind of training. "Is he doing the same thing I went through? Are they the same emotions for every elemental, or different based on the element?"

She smiled at me as she answered. "It is different for each element. He will have to overcome his sadness and things like that while you did anger. Earth has to do with letting others help you because they tend to be stubborn. And air needs to work on being serious and staying when things get tuff. Electric has to deal with energy levels, they tend to be way to hyper for anyone's good. So those are just a few differences based on element. It also depends on the being as well. So it can be something opposite of their element based on the being. Kind of like how you are so kind and shy but had to deal with anger and hate. So we will see if Tony can be as strong as you are."

I smiled and nodded. "I hope so. It would be nice to have an actual human friend for once. And he isn't a bad guy, he was just lied to. So I hope he can. Good luck Tony." Then I turned to the house again and opened the door. I was met with the sight of all of my friends sleeping on the floor with FlutterShy curled up with Wolfen and Angle. I Smiled brightly at the scene, but didn't want to wake them up. But before I could back out the wolf in the room woke up and his tail started to wag happily as he looked at me. I held a figure to my lips to keep him quiet but he gave a gentle bark to wake everyone up even with me trying to let them sleep.

FlutterShy was the first awake and squealed happily when she saw I was back. Then in a blur I was being hugged by the yellow mare. "Your back! Is everything ok? Did you pass the training? Are you in control and feeling better now?" I had to gently cover her mouth to get her to stop. "I am fine FlutterShy, and I'm in control and will be staying with you so please calm down." She backed up smiling and nodded as I removed my hand. "I am so happy to hear it!" By that point the others were awake and smiling at us, well all except Rainbow dash. She looked like she was ready for a fight. I looked her in the eyes and she snapped.

"You should know I want to punch you for making FlutterShy worry like that!" she was scolded by FlutterShy. "Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash shrugged and kept speaking. "But I am still glad to see you are ok now. And I want to thank you for making sure she will be safe. So thanks for making her worry even if I hate that you did it." I smiled back at her as she started to smile. "Thanks Rainbow Dash, and of course I want to keep her and even all of you safe. So it was worth it." Celestia smiled knowing that helping this human was a good idea for her element bearers. Then Twilight had to ask her questions.

"So does that mean he will be in control of his other emotions as well?" Celestia nodded. "Yes he should be in full control from now on. And if he starts to feel like losing it he knows how to gain control. After we see if Tony passes his tests I will tell you about his training and how well Phillip did. I want to wait to see how Tony does and so Luna can hear it as well." Twilight was surprised as the others were but was happy to hear it. "Glad to hear it Princess. But what took so long?" Celestia smiled wide and I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "It has to deal with how well he did so I will tell you in time dear student."

Twilight was surprised that the two were connected and nodded in understanding. Then AppleJack spoke up. "It must be a good story if he looks nervous about it. And glad to see you doing better there sugarcube." I smiled back at her. "Thank you AppleJack." Then Rarity said she was glad to see me ok and then came my next test. "YAY! THIS CALLS FOR A "YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS" PARTY!" Everyone looked surprised but me. I didn't even flinch at her loud talking for once. I was smiling instead of hiding. No fire no nothing, I was calm and happy. It was FlutterShy that noticed first as usual and spoke up.

"Wait, you didn't flinch? Y-you were calm the entire time… and didn't hide. You must be in even more control than we thought you were!" I smiled and nodded while the others noticed. "I was kinda expecting it to which helped. But ya I'm good now. It seems most of my shyer days are behind me as well. So not only did I concur my anger but my fear as well? That's cool." Celestia spoke on the situation. "You should now have control over almost all of your emotions, including your fear of others actions. Your mind and element are now one so you should not have any problems like you used to now. So please enjoy being the pony, er person that you have always wanted to be."

I couldn't help but smile and stand tall, proud of myself. "Thank you princess. This is an amazing feeling. But can I get some rest please? I am still tired after everything. And you all were woken up so lets get back to sleep?" the others agreed and Twilight curled up with Celestia while I ended up going and lying next to Wolfen with him curled up to my left, Angle on my chest, and FlutterShy using my right arm as a pillow. It was cramped, but in a very comforting way. It was so comfy that I passed out within seconds of all of us getting comfy. And I slept better than I ever had before.

FlutterShy POV:

I started to wake up feeling warm and comfy cuddled up with a very warm pillow. I couldn't help but cuddle up to the warmth, and the smell of different woods was relaxing to me. I could have stayed like that forever, but my mind woke up enough to remind me of how I was sleeping. My eyes shot open and I saw myself cuddled up close to Phillip. My head was on his shoulder and I could see him smiling in his sleep. I looked at his chest to see Angle sleeping next to Wolfen's head. It was really cute to see. I really wanted to get used to seeing this and feeling like this, but I doubted he would let me do this often or if he wasn't so happy to see me after his training.

So I planned to enjoy this feeling as long as I could. Even if it would be embarrassing for us when the others woke up. It would be worth it to be close to him like this for longer.

Phillip POV:

I started to wake up feeling like I was wrapped in a warm blanket that was pinning me down in a comfy embrace. Even if I couldn't move much I was still more comfortable than I had ever felt before. I remembered how I went to sleep and slowly opened my eyes to see if that was why I felt so happy and comfy. And I saw Wolfen's head on my chest with Angle leaning on his head sleeping. But what surprised me what the mare that was now closer to me then when we had fallen asleep. FlutterShy was cuddling with my side and her head was on my shoulder. She was smiling and felt amazing to be this close to. I never knew being this close to another could feel so relaxing and nice.

I wanted to stay there forever but my stomach had other ideas. I stayed like that and watched the mare sleep peacefully until my stomach wouldn't let me wait any longer. I carefuly moved my arm from around Wolfen who stayed asleep. I picked up Angle and placed him in his normal spot on Wolfen and then rolled barely to try and figure out how not to wake her. But when I moved I looked to see her eyes open and looking back at me. I could see the blush forming on her face and could feel one of my own starting. But I smiled back at her and whispered to her.

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you. I just need to go eat. Would you mind letting me up so I can? And would you like to come with me?" FlutterShy nodded and moved her head when I asked her to move but then she looked surprised when I asked her if she wanted to come along. Then she gave me a happy smile and got up slowly. I got up with her and we carefully got up and walked to the kitchen. FlutterShy made herself a sandwich and got a glass of water for herself. Then we walked out the door. I looked to see Tony looking worn out and asleep on the grass.

Princess Luna was a few feet away and sleeping as well. "Looks like Tony finished his tests. And since he is still around I am guessing he passed. That's good to see." FlutterShy didn't seem as happy as I was to see it. We started to walk to the forest as the sun started to barely show over the horizon. "You know he isn't really a bad guy. In the human world he was a great guy. Here he was lied to and is now hated because someone else tricked him into doing something he hates that he did. So I know you're mad at him but try to give him a little slack please. I have already forgave him for it. And I thank him really." There was a gasp at that last part.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but if he hadn't made me lose control I could have ended up hurting you or our other friends. So I think it was meant for him to find me and attack. And both of us are ok now, so it worked out for the better." FlutterShy was quiet for a bit longer while we walked but then spoke up. "Ok, I will try and forgive him since you have." I stopped and gave her a hug. "Thank you FlutterShy. All I can ask is that you try." She nodded and then we stopped to eat. I warmed up her sandwich for her while I ate a tree limb. Then we headed back to the house to find Tony awake and drinking up water from the lake.

"Morning Tony! And to you to Luna. How are you feeling?" Luna smiled and shrugged. "I am fine thank you. How are you doing? My sister told me you passed with flying colors." I laughed a bit. "Ya and I crash landed on the forest floor." This got her to laugh a bit before she and Tony joined us in the house. The others were waking up and stretching by this time. They smiled seeing me and FlutterShy waking in and then the looks changed when they saw Tony behind Luna. It was Twilight that spoke up first on the subject. "So did Tony pass his tests to?" Luna nodded. "He did very well in deed. He has a stronger mind that I thought he would have."

Tony spoke up. "The reason I hate what I did that much more." I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Oh relax already. We all fall for tricks at some point, and it did end up helping both of us so its water under the bridge already." He looked surprised at me then smiled and nodded. The others on the other hand had mixed reactions. But then the least likely to defend him spoke up. "I forgive you to. Thanks to you Phillip can stay with us and won't lose control. And if he can forgive you for attacking him, then so can I." The others looked at FlutterShy like she was crazy. But then gave in with smiles. Then they agreed. "Good now that we are all friends here why don't FlutterShy and I make breakfast and then we can talk about our tests?" Tony and the others agreed.

It didn't take long to cook everything with both FlutterShy and I working together. Then Luna started with how Tony had done. "He started off weaker in the beginning of the testing but when It came to helping and protecting others he grew in strength and determination. And the final test he managed to slow it to a crawl, which is better than most. I was surprised and happy with this result." He smiled and shrugged. But Celestia wanted to one up her sister's tests and student. "That is all well, but Phillip started strong no matter what I showed him or sent at him. Even when facing that Poison elemental he stayed calm and didn't lose control."

Luna, FlutterShy, and Twilight seemed to be the most surprised at that but smiled knowing he did so well. "And that doesn't include the last test. This human is one of the very few that have the mental will power to force me out of their head ageist my will. He not only stopped the scene from playing, he broke the connection of our minds to make sure it wouldn't play any longer." Luna and Twilight were in complete shock. Luna spoke first. "He shoved you out of his mind to stop the scene? But how? And how far into it?" I looked nervous but smiled at the others who were looking at me.

"He stopped it before he could even do anything more than scare her or barely touch her. He hadn't hurt her or anything yet and he stopped it. I tried to force it to continue and his mind broke the connection completely. That is why he was unconscious for two days. I was left for a migraine like no other for about an hour as well. I am very impressed and proud of his mental powers." It was Twilight's turn to speak up. "He broke a magical bond!? Just with his mind?" Celestia nodded and Twilight looked like she would pass out. So I spoke up." I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt FlutterShy or any of you. But in that test I also failed to save Wolfen or Angle. So it wasn't a full success and I'm sorry about it. So can we please stop acting like I am some big shot."

Wolfen rubbed his head ageist me letting me know it was ok. Angle patted me on the head doing the same. "Thanks guys but at least we know I won't ever let it happen again." they seemed happy to hear it. Then there was a shaky voice that asked a question that I didn't want to hear. "What was the scene he stopped?" I flinched at the question and looked scared at FlutterShy since she had been the one to ask. Celestia knew my fears and shook her head. "It is of no concern now since he stopped it." but this answer didn't seem to satisfy her. So she asked again. "I will only say if it is ok with him. It is his worst fear so I have no right to tell without him saying its ok."

I gave a sigh and nodded while I stood up. "Go ahead but I can't listen to it. It was bad enough to see it the first time. I will be outside getting more food for Wolfen." Then I left to get more food for my Timberwolf friend.

FlutterShy POV:

I saw Phillip leave the house and close the door behind him. "Was it really that bad?" Celestia nodded and gave a sigh. "You will not like what you hear but it had to be done. An elemental must live their worst fear and strongest pains so that they can gain control of who they are. It gives them a reason to live and a reason to stay who they are and not give into what they are. So are you sure you want to hear this? It is not a pretty thing in the slightest." I nodded and the others agreed that they wanted to hear it to see just what he was so scared of.

Celestia gave a sigh and nodded. "Fine but if you want me to stop tell me at any point." She started to tell about how the scene started with Phillip getting attacked by me Angle and Wolfen and us kicking him out of the house. Then how he blew up the door and burned Wolfen to death. "That's horrible." Celestia nodded and told me it didn't end there. She went on to tell how he turned Angle to ash and then attacked me. She stopped there and asked if I really wanted to hear the rest. "He stopped it shortly after grabbing you and throwing you to the ground. He couldn't handle the thoughts that were going through his mind. So are you sure you want to hear what those thoughts were? Or what the scene would have showed?"

I was scared to death but I had to know. I was already glad he was strong enough to not hurt me but what thoughts were so bad that he broke a magical bond to protect me from them. "Yes please. I want to know what he stopped from happening even in his mind." Celestia nodded with a sigh. "Fine but you must know that Phillip never had these thoughts himself, and are formed from magic used to deal in worst self and worst fear. What was going through his mind was raping you." I gasped at the thought of Phillip doing anything like that. He wouldn't and now he proved it. But she didn't stop there.

"That was the first part that went through his mind. The scene would have shown him raping and defiling you while burning parts of you and torturing you until your mind broke. Then when your mind was almost gone he would have stopped and killed you so you would know it was him who killed you. But just the starting of those thoughts caused him so much pain that he went beyond even my mind to stop it. It shows just how much he will and can do, to protect you and his friends. Does knowing this mean anything to you? Was it worth knowing this?"

My friends were in shock and couldn't speak. I on the other hoof was thinking a mile a minute. He cared that much for me? He didn't want to hurt me that much? He would risk his mind and body to keep me safe? I-is that what love is? "T-thank you princess. It means a lot to me to know he cares that much. That he won't let that happen. Thank you I have to go find him now." Then I got up and left the house to go find my wonderful human.

Twilight POV:

I was in shock but couldn't believe such a nice being could think something so horrid. "I am sorry princess but why is that his worst fear? Do many ponies have that kind of fear?" Celestia shook her head. "Not many ponies think like this, but you must remember that he is not a pony." Luna spoke next. "Not many ponies dream about these things either, but those that do tend to break the peace." Then Tony spoke in a weird voice. "And you should know that those things are common in our old world. And in the allies he stayed he probably saw things like that more than once. So being human, coming from our messed up world, and possibly seeing those things would give him fears like that. If not worse. So it is even more impressive that a human is strong enough to stop all thoughts of this kind at all let alone so well. In a way, he isn't human. But here I guess that is a good thing."

"So what was your fear?" I looked to Rarity who had asked. "Being useless and not being able to save my friends while they go through things like he was scared to do. But I wasn't strong enough to break the bond yet." Rarity seems to understand. "So Humans are not a peaceful race are they?" Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Not in our nature for the most part. So finding one like us is harder than the ones that would rather do things in those scenes. The only thing that stops many is not wanting to be punished for their actions." I started to understand why Tony and Phillip would want to leave that world for a better one. But now I asked the question why humans were being brought here to break the peace?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ok so i had a 39 page project worth a third of my grade to work on last week so i wasnt able to post, but im back and gonna double post! so please enjoy

Chapter 21: PHILLIP! FIRE!

FlutterShy POV:

I walked with a smile and tears in my eyes trying to find Phillip. It didn't take me long to hear him cutting down tree limbs. I walked up behind him and stopped to watch him work. He was so strong and cared so much for me. I was happy to know him. After a couple of minutes he noticed I was here and smiled at me. "Hey FlutterShy. What are you doing out here?" I smiled back and walked up to him. "I came to thank you. I know it was only in your mind, but you wouldn't let anything, even yourself, hurt me. So thank you for caring so much about me." He smiled and blushed a bit. "Anything for the mare that is always so nice to me. You let me into your home and life without reason so it is the least I can do for you."

"It is still nice and more than anypony else has ever done for me. So thank you." I gave him a hug and it felt great. But it was cut short by a familure voice surrounding us. "Phillip! My village needs your help! Will you come to me!?" Phillip looked unsure to me and I nodded. "Go help our friend."

Phillip POV:

I was enjoying a hug from FlutterShy when Amour's voice appeared around us. "Phillip! My village needs your help! Will you come to me!?" I looked to FlutterShy and got her answer. "Go help our friend." I nodded and stood up. "Yes I will help you how do I get to you?" a magic circle appeared beneath me then I was teleported somewhere I had never seen before. It was an old looking village in some weird looking design. If it hadn't been on fire it would remind me of those old Japanese buildings you see in old movies. I looked to my side to see Amour standing next to me and looking scared. "Please help put out this fire before it destroys the town and kills more of my people!"

I didn't waist a moment. I started to absorb all the fire that was around me. I ran around to each building absorbing the fire I found. I even found a couple of Foxes on fire and put them out, saving their lives. But I didn't stop to let them thank me. I kept running and putting out or absorbing fires. Then I came to the end of the town and a very large building. It was a raging fire and I could hear screaming inside. "The elders and children are in there!" that was all I had to hear to run in the building as fast as I could. All the fire was put out just by me passing it. I wasn't going to let kids get burned alive! Nor the elders, they hadn't lived this long just to burn!

I found the elders first in a large room surrounded by fire. "Hold still while I put this out! then I will get you out of here!" I absorbed what was close and put out what I could see with the motions of my hands. Then I motioned for the elders to follow me, but the biggest one wouldn't move. "Come on the fire is out in the path I took it will be safer than staying here. let's go! And does anyone know where the kids are?" The elders gave in and started running past me. A female stopped by my side looking worried. "The kids should be in the gym! I will take you there, Please hurry!"

I nodded and we ran through the building. What I saw was on fire I put out or absorbed as we passed it. I wasn't strong enough to save the entire building right now, but I could stop some of it from burning down on my way to save those kids. The fox led me through a long hallway and stopped at a burning set of doors. "They should be in there!" I didn't wait as I absorbed the fire and slammed into the door, causing it to splinter into small burnt pieces. As I looked around I saw most of the gym on fire and a circle of young foxes and two adults in the center of the gym looking scared to death. And me bursting through the door didn't help them either.

"I am here to help get you out of here! where is the fastest way outside?" the fox that led me here ran past me to the kids to make sure they were ok then used her tails to point at a set of doors that had been blocked by a fallen beam of wood that was on fire. So I absorbed any fire that was close to the group of foxes and ran to the doors. I wasn't sure I could do it, but I was sure going to try and move this beam. I had to or the ones I'm trying to help wouldn't be safe. So I grabbed the beam that was about as large as my upper chest. But I started to lift it like it was only part of the size.

Then I grew in size as well. I didn't know how but I wasn't going to question it or complain about it. As my size grew so did my strength. And soon I hefted the beam to the side of the gym no longer on fire. Then I smashed through the doors and saw light come through. I shrank and told the group of foxes to get out of the building. They didn't have to be told twice as they ran outside making sure that all of the kids were out before the adults left the building. I would have followed but I heard crying. It didn't seem to be anywhere near me but I could hear it. So I ran back through the hall and smashed through another door to a class room.

In a corner of the room was a crying fox cub with a burned paw and surrounded by a ring of fire that was getting closer. But I stopped that and ran up to it. "Shh it is ok I am here to get you out of here. I am going to pick you up and carry you out of here ok?" the cub nodded and curled up in my arms. Then I ran back to the gym. I found the fox that led me to the gym looking around in the gym and looked relieved when she saw me. "Oh thank heavens you found him!" I nodded and told her to get out of here. She nodded and ran next to me until we got outside the burning building. I found Amour waiting for me.

"Is everyone accounted for?" She nodded with a happy smile. "Thanks to you yes and only a few were burned." I smiled and held the pup up and gently held its burned paw and let a tear fall onto it. The tear healed the burn completely and the cub licked my cheek happily as a thank you. "Here you go please take care of him, my job here isn't over just yet." I gave the cub to the fox that led me to the gym and received a large smile. Then I told Amour to lead me to anyone that was burned and got a confused look. "Why? Does it have to do with you healing that cub?" I nodded with a smile.

"Tears of healing powers and they work best on burns of all kinds so let me help those that were hurt please." She nodded and led me around to heal any that had gotten burned. And after about a half an hour the burns were gone. Some of the heavier ones that were life threatening were reduced to first or second degree burns and wouldn't be healed any more than that, but the foxes were still more thank thankful to be saved from death by my tears. Then Amour stopped with a sad smile. "Thank you for saving my village. It turns out that having you as a friend that I could call on was a very good decision. So thank you for answering my call."

I smiled and stretched. "I am just glad I could help out. Sorry about the big building though. I saved some of it but I couldn't save it all." She shrugged at me. "Some is better than none, and you got my people out so that is good enough for me." Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see that big pissed looking fox elder looking at us. "So you were the one that broke our laws and brought this thing into our village where none but our kind should tread?" Amour gulped and nodded. "It was the only way I could think of that would help any of us. So I called him hear and he came at my request to help us. And he did, he saved everyone."

The elder's look hardened at her. "He might have helped in this situation but he still should never have come! It is ageist our laws!" Amour shrank back and I had to hold back from stepping in front of her to defend her. Then the elder called the other elders to his sides. "We will be holding her trial here and now due to the status of the main building. You Amour are now charged with treason for bringing an outsider into our sacred village! What do you plead?" Amour looked at the ground and answered in a small voice. "Guilty." The elder was about the pass his sentence but I wasn't about to let her take any punishment for helping her people! Screw the laws!

"Excuse me sir! I don't mean to be rude but may I speak before you pass judgement?" He looked at me with fire in his eyes but sounded calm and yet pissed off. It was unnerving. "Speak, and it better be good to stop me from punishing her." I nodded to him and couldn't hide a small smile that was forming. "It has to do with that actually. Sir it is my knowledge that if you save the life of one of your kind that the one that did the action should receive a wish. Am I correct?" The elder looked surprised and nodded. "How do you know of this law of our kind?" my smile grew slightly.

"I saved this fox from some poachers that caught her in a trap and had bad plans for her. So she granted me a wish and I used it to heal her and my friends legs so that they were as good as normal. So does this law still count now? Even though I am not welcome?" The elder gave a small growl starting to see where this might be going. "Yes even though you should not be here, you were summoned here so you are free of any charges that we could pass on you. So your actions still count and the wishes you would receive still count. Why do you ask?" I smiled and stood tall, knowing what I was about to do.

"I wish to use all of my wishes to" I was interrupted by Amour who corrected me. "All but his last one." She winked at me and I trusted her and nodded before correcting myself. "As I was saying I wish to use all of my wishes but my last one to clear Amour's name and any charges that you can place against her for any actions that happened and that ended up with me being here. Please let this be my main wish for the lives that I have saved here today, and the buildings that I helped stay standing." The elder looked pissed but gave up and sighed with a growl. "Are you sure you want to use the wishes you have gained today on this?" I nodded. "Protecting my friends is the best thing I can think of doing with them so yes please."

The other elders were mumbling to each other then went quiet and the one behind the big one spoke up. "It must be done. He has all the rights to use his wishes any way he wants. So she must go free, and so will he. She chose well in giving her name to this being. And in taking his name as well." Amour smiled at the praise and looked at me happily. I smiled back before we both looked at the big elder as he spoke up next. "Fine. Your wish is granted and she is free of all charges. But I must ask what you are that you control fire. And what spices you are. I am not familure with your kind."

I smiled happily. "That might be because I am one of only two known Humans in the world so far. And I am also a fire elemental so that is how I control and absorb fire. That's why I think it was a good thing she asked me out of everyone else she could have." The elder nodded. "It would seem so since you also protected her from the punishment she should have faced on her own. Now you must leave." Amour nudged me and spoke quietly. "Use the last wish to go home. Otherwise you won't find it on your own from here." I smiled at her and nodded. "May I use my last wish to return to where I came from please?"

The elder stopped his turn from us and looked back at Amour. "You two do seem to make a decent team when you work together. And that is fine. I am sure Amour can grant your wish. And I will grant her permission to visit you whenever she wishes as thanks to both of you for your actions." I was grateful and happy at the news. Even Amour seemed surprised but happy to hear it. "Thank you sir!" He nodded and walked away leaving me next to Amour who was smiling and her tails were going crazy. I figured it was her way of waging her tails like Wolfen did when happy, she just had a lot more of them to wag so it looked cooler, almost memorizing.

"I am so grateful to you for helping my village! And now I can visit you without worrying about getting into trouble! Thank you for protecting me as well. This is the second time you have used your wishes to help or save me. I must find a way to thank you for this." She would have continued but we were surrounded by different foxes all thanking me for helping and complimenting me on my powers. Some even thanked Amour for brining me here to help. But then one comment caught both of our attentions. "He really is a nice creature, I think he will make a good mate for you." Then the female laughed happily and walked away.

I was stunned. "Wait what!?" I looked to Amour and she was red in the face. "Ok that is enough talking time to get you back!" then before I could say anything there was a flash and I was in the clearing I had left FlutterShy in. I looked to see Amour was still standing next to me and still blushing. "Should I ask what that was about or drop it?" She looked nervous then gave a sigh. "My kind can mate with many different kinds in this world. It is part of our magic and part of being protectors of the forest. So our magic lets us love and mate with other species that live in the forest. So since you are powerful and you showed that we are close and work well together, to my kind it showed a bond that could lead to being mates. I'm sorry if that embarrassed you."

I gave a shrug. "Not really. Just hadn't thought about it was all. So does that mean your magic can change others into nine tailed foxes to?" She gave a nod. "Yes but with elementals it is not needed. You elementals have to ability to transform your shape into just about anything you wanted. You could, if you wanted, transform into one of my kind or even a pony if you thought about it. It's a nice trick if you ask me." I smiled and nodded at her while in thought. "And it explains how I grew and lifted that beam in the gym to. I will have to try and mess with that sometime. Thanks for letting me know. And I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She shook her head.

"You didn't, you showed the village that I can make friends that are of use and kind. And that is a good thing. So you helped me even more than saving the village and stopping my punishment. I will be more trusted and looked up to rather than down at. But that's enough for today. Go home and tell FlutterShy and Wolfen I saw hello." I bent down and gave her a hug, feeling her tense up but then relax. "I will. Now go help your village rebuild. I am sure they will need you." She smiled as I let go and stood up. Then in a flash she was gone. "So once again my love of fire helped someone in this world. Man am I glad I came here!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry for the wait, last week was projects and papers and this week was finals! so it was busy but =now i should be on time for a bit. and please enjoy!

Chapter 22: So this happened

Phillip POV:

I was met with the sight of FlutterShy sitting next to Wolfen outside the cottage with her friends talking behind them. I gave her a smile and a wave and Wolfen barked happily to greet me. Then Wolfen ran to me and I started to pet him as we walked up to the group. "Hey sorry I disappeared there our foxy friend needed some help." I was met with confused and weird looks from the group, even the princesses raised brows at me. I was about to ask why when it hit me how that might have sounded. "Oh! No an actual fox! Our nine-tailed fox friend needed help saving her village. Nothing like what you are thinking." They relaxed and started to understand.

FlutterShy was first to ask. "So what did you help her with then? I hope it wasn't anything to bad." I shrugged. "It wasn't for me. But her village had caught fire so I went around putting out or absorbing the fires as much as I could. Then I helped get the elders and a group of kids out of the main building. I couldn't save the entire building though. A bit too much fire to cover. But I got everyone out so that's what matters." The others were looking at me like I was crazy. Then Rainbow Dash was in my face. "Wait! So you saved an entire village from a big fire and you say that it wasn't much!? That is so cool!"

The others seemed to agree with her but to me it was just something to help others. "Oh! And my tears can heal all burns, to a point. I healed those that got burned with my tears so it can heal just about any burn from life threatening to a sun burn which helped as well. So I think going to a hospital to try other things would be a good idea. But they can't heal broken bones. They can mend them if they are set but not fully heal them. So it should work on other smaller things which I found cool." Luna smiled and seemed impressed. "That is good to know Phillip. I will have it set up by the end of the week then for you to show up in Canterlot and try it out on the patients there."

I smiled and liked the idea, but Celestia looked confused. "So you two have been planning things behind my back?" I laughed nervously thinking I was in trouble while Luna just shook her head. "No, I just haven't had the time to bring it up in between our duties. But now you know so what do you think on the matter?" Celestia brightened up with a smile. "I like it as well and it could be of great use to others. But I must ask how you met and befriended a nine –tailed fox? They are a rare species and don't make friends easily. And to have been to their hidden village must mean she trusts you a great deal. So how did this come about?"

FlutterShy and I told the princesses and our friends how we found her in the poachers trap and freed her and brought her back to the cottage to heal her leg. Then I told her how I used my wish to heal both her and FlutterShy's legs. It was Twilight that asked. "So that is why your leg looked back to normal and you don't limp anymore?" FlutterShy gave a happy smile and nod. "Oh yes it was very kind of him and I still thank him for it." then I told her about the picnic and our good bye, leaving out her name. "Then when FlutterShy found me earlier we heard her voice calling me for help. So I went." Then Celestia brought up another point.

"But that is ageist their laws, so what happened to her? And how did you get home from there?" I smiled and told them how I used my wishes to save her and then get home and they looked at me amazed that I would keep wasting my wishes like that. It was AppleJack this time to speak. "It was mighty kind of ya to do that. But why did you use all them wishes when you could have saved a couple fer yourself?" I smiled and shrugged. "Because I figured it would take that many to get her off the hook from the whole town. And I did use one for myself. I came back! And that's really the only thing I could have asked for. Our friend helped me with that."

The others nodded and even Rainbow seemed to see me in a new light. "Oh! And the elder told her that she can come visit FlutterShy and I whenever she wants to now! So she says hi to you and you to Wolfen, and even Angle." Wolfen smiled and scratched his hear and Angle nodded in approval. FlutterShy beamed at him happily. "Oh that is good news!" Celestia and Luna looked like I had done something insane and I asked them what was going on. They shook their heads and Luna answered me.

"It is not easy to befriend a nine tailed fox in the first place. Then saving one multiple times and even going to their hidden village is unheard of." The Celestia took over. "I have only been there a hoof full of times for negotiations with the elder council. And never have I made friends with one. Let alone has one gotten the right to visit anyone freely, that wasn't a mate, in the last few hundred years." I gave a blush at the mention of mates again. "Ya were not that, just friends that help each other. But I did want to ask you something about when I was in the gym. I heard a kid crying but he was in another room surrounded by fire. So there shouldn't have been a way for me to hear him. How did I?"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other then back to me. Luna was the one to speak up in a shaky voice. "It seems that you can hear things that are near fire. So as long as the fire is within a certain range of you, you can hear through the fire. It is also possible that if you can do this that you might be able to see through it as well. It is not certain, but it is a possibility. Both are very rare abilities for any creature, even an elemental. So you being able to do so is surprising. But as long as you are using these abilities for good we shouldn't have to worry." Now it was my turn to look confused. "How could hearing and seeing through fire be used in a bad way? It's like calling someone. How is that bad?"

FlutterShy came to my rescue while the others looked nervous. She whispered in my ear. "Ease dropping and spying on others." My eyes went wide as it hit me. "Oh no! I wouldn't do that! And especially not to my friends! That's just rude and wrong! I promise I won't do that!" the others smiled and relaxed knowing I wouldn't do that to them. Then an idea came to me. "Luna? You said that you two have been to the fox village right? Would you two and maybe me and Wolfen going there and helping them help the relations between you?"

The princesses ended up in shock at my simple question. "How did we not think of this sooner?" Luna was the first to speak then Celestia. "I am not sure dear sister but he has a point. Can you contact your fox friend and have her ask the elders if that would be ok?" I nodded happily. "Just give me a minute please." I walked away from the others so I could speak and they wouldn't hear me say Amour's name. "Hey Amour can you talk really quick?" I waited a minute and started to think it wouldn't work when I heard her voice. "Hello Phillip, is everything ok? You are not in danger are you?" I laughed lightly. "Oh no I'm not I am with the two princesses of the ponies and they heard what happened and wanted to know if they, Wolfen and I could come back and help rebuild. Them with their magic, wolfen's strength and my ability to burn stuff so it's out of the way. So they asked me to ask you to ask the elders, if that would be ok and help their relations."

Amour was silent then I heard her breathing heavily. "Give me a few minutes to find them and ask. I'll contact you with the answer." I nodded then realized she couldn't see me. "Ok I'll be here, talk to you soon." The connection ended and I went back to the group. "She is going to ask them now. She will contact me when she knows the answer." The princesses smiled happily knowing there might be a chance to help the nine tailed fox race. Twilight broke the silence in a tone that was a mix of anger and confusion and complete aw. "Ok, so you show up and not only tame a timber wolf, but now you befriend a race that not even the princesses know well!?"

I shrugged at her. "I guess so?" Twilight looked like she was about to break down mentally but I had no clue why. "Did I do something bad here or…Why is she looking at me like that?" Twilight had started to get a crazed look that I didn't like seeing. It was unnerving to say the least. Spike covered his head and got out of the way. "Incoming! She is about to blow!" Our friend moved back out of the way leaving me open to the crazy looking mare. I looked to Luna for an answer. "Should I be scared now?" Luna shook her head. "You know Twilight loves to learn new things. So now she is imagining the possibilities of all the new things she can learn from you."

I nodded still watching the mare uncertain of what to do. "AH ok she started to act weird when she wanted to learn more about Wolfen but it wasn't this bad. So why is she so much more out of it?" I was starting to lean away from her just to be safe. Luna brought up a good point. "Did she ever conduct all those questions about him?" My face fell as I shook my head. "She has asked a few but I figured that was it… why am I thinking this is a back up of questions making her act this way?" Luna nodded with a smile and Celestia giggled a bit. "She always gets this way when she gets to excited about learning. Oh twilight, calm down or no more cookies."

Twilight seemed to flip a switch and looked sad. "Aw why not!? I just want to learn new things!" all the ponies around laughed lightly at her change of demeanor. I meanwhile was completely confused! "Because dear student other things must be done. When we return you can start your questions. Starting with the ones about Wolfen. So start making your list now and you should be done by the time we are." Twilight light up nodded and teleported away. "She just needs a distraction or redirection when she gets like that." I nodded and laughed lightly. "Good to know."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: ok so i lied, and im sorry about that! the holidays have been more hectic than i thought they would be so i havent been on or near my computer much if at all lately. so to make up for time lost a double post is in order! please enjoy and forgive for the long wait

Chapter 23: Rebuilding

Phillip POV:

It was a few minutes later that Amour contacted me again and sounded both excited and worn out. "Phillip I have good news!" I smiled and asked what it was. "The elders have agreed to allow the kindness of the pony princesses to help! And they will also allow you and Wolfen to help this once to! So get ready and I will bring all four of you here. You will be in front of the elders so please don't forget your manners." I thanked her while Luna stood on my left, Wolfen on my right, and Celestia stood next to Wolfen. "Ok we are ready when you are. And we will see you later my friends!" They all waved back at us as a spell circle appeared beneath out feet, paws, and hooves. And in a flash we were back at the nine-tailed fox's village.

I saw the elders looking at us and bowed deeply as did Wolfen. Then I noticed that even Luna and Celestia were bowing politely. Then the elder addressed us. "When we were told you know the pony Princesses and they had offered to help we were surprised to say the least. But in this rare case we will except the help. Our magic is limited within the barriers of this village, while yours is not. So to get things back to normal as soon as possible we will accept your offer to help our village. So thank you for this offer and can we please get to it?" This time the elder seemed somewhat happy and nervous when he spoke. I couldn't tell if he was scared of Luna and Celestia or what was going on but I nodded happily.

Then Celestia spoke. "Thank you for accepting our offer. And yes lets us get this sacred place back to the way it should be. Where would you like each of us working?" I nodded to agree that I was ready to help while Wolfen's tail was wagging happily as the elder answered. "If you and your sister would help us with rebuilding the buildings while the elemental and timber wolf would help cleaning away the rubble it would be very helpful." We all nodded and started to separate with the princesses going with the elder and Wolfen and I going with Amour. "Thank you again for helping us yet again. Now come on we will be starting with the homes then moving to the main building."

Wolfen barked happily and I smiled while following Amour to the first house. There wasn't much damage but part of the roof had collapsed and we were asked to remove it. So anything that was too badly damaged and I could burn I did. Anything I couldn't burn I put on Wolfen's back so he could take it outside. And anything that could be reused Amour took up in her tails and carried to a pile outside of items to reuse. The work was pretty quick and easy for us. And we went from house to house doing this simple clean up that seemed to mean so much to these foxes. It was nice to see we were welcome and they were even happy we were there.

The work went on for about five houses before Wolfen's and Amour's ears shot up and they looked away from their work. "What is it you two?" Amour spoke up to explain. "Animal hearing must be better than yours if you can't hear the Elder calling for us to help them. let's go!" she turned and started to run outside. Wolfen followed and then I followed them. When we were outside we ran at a normal pace next to each other and laughing happily. "Race ya!" I had said it because I wanted to see what I could do, and I thought it would be fun. Wolfen barked happily and took off, Amour laughed happily while nodding and taking off. And I tried to keep up.

I was running and then I thought it was weird that I was actually catching Amour. But the princesses and elder came into view and I was glad I was paying attention so I could stop in time not to run into them. I came to a sliding stop a few feet from Luna who was smiling. "You can be a show off when you want to be can't you?" I shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be, just having fun. But I did learn I am faster now then I was before which is cool." Amour nodded with a smile. "Ya I wasn't expecting you to catch up to me at all. But I'm sure we both know that Wolfen won by far." He barked happily at winning and we all laughed and agreed. "So enough messing around, what would you like help with?"

The elder motioned for us to follow him, so we did. "The main room is mainly repaired minus a few things that need to be cleaned like you have been doing in other places. And there is a large beam that I wanted to see if you could mover or get rid of." I nodded excepting the challenge. "Yes sir, just point me at it and I will give it a try. Did you want it burned or just moved?" The elder spoke with no emotion. "Either works, but I would like to see if you can move it first." I nodded and we came into the main room and I saw the HUGE beam that the elder wanted to see if I could move or not. My jaw tried to hit the ground at the thought of moving it.

I looked at the elder to see if he was serious and he nodded at me. I looked at the princesses that nodded at me with smiles. "Ok then, and I thought this would be easy. Good thing I like a challenge every so often. Time to try that form change thing I think." I walked up to it and looked at it for holds. I found a couple and then started to grow in size and strength. I was three times my normal size and started to try and lift the beam. It started to budge but then it stopped and my powers faltered. 'NO! I can do this!' and that is when I heard Wolfen Bark at me. He was backing me up! Then Amour started to cheer me on. That was it, I was now going to move this beam one way or another. I wasn't going to let them down!

I started to grow in size again making it even easier to lift the beam. And it started to rise in the air under my powers. I was holding it like it was a tree limb with a smile. "So where did you want this thing?" the elder pointed to a corner of the room where a column was missing. "It goes there if you think you can do it without destroying anything. Putting it back will stabilize the room." I nodded and carried it over to the corner and placed the end that looked like the bottom in the spot for it. "Is this the right way up?" The elder nodded and I set it up. But the celling was sagging so I had to gently lift it and then slide the beam back into place.

"There we go. Almost as good as new. What's next?" I let myself shrink in size back to normal and felt a little tired but happy that I could help out. Then something came to me. "Wait…couldn't you have done that Luna? With your magic?" They both looked surprised till I spoke and broke them out of it and then they nodded. "Yes but that was a test of your physical strength and you can do great things when you are motivated. It was very impressive, especially lifting the roof without bringing it down." I face palmed, another test. "Ok so did you actually need our help or just wanted to test me?" Luna smiled happily and answered. "Both. We need you three to work on this room then the gym after it is finished then you may go back to working on homes."

I nodded and motioned to Amour and Wolfen. Without a word we all got to working the same way he had been and started talking to make it pass faster. We couldn't see it, but the Elder had a small proud smile he was hiding from us. He walked past a fire I had set and said something I didn't plan on hearing through the fire. "They make a good team indeed." I had to look surprised in the direction he had left then look to the other two who didn't seem to hear it. "Did you two hear him say that?" They looked at me and shook their heads. "No I didn't hear him say anything. How did you?" I shrugged. "It was either through the fire or just in my head. I can't control that one to well just yet." Amour looked surprised at the news of that ability but nodded.

"You will have to tell me what was said later on when we return you home." Wolfen nodded and I agreed then got back to work. And the work went by quickly once again even though the size of the room was bigger than all of the houses we already did put together. Then we went to the gym and found it empty. "They must have finished and went to other places in the building. So ready to kick this out?" the others nodded happily and we got down to it. "You know I could get used to working in a team like this more often. It's fun and helpful. I am glad the Elder let us help you." Amour agreed full heartedly.

"Yes it is not often he is this nice but I think he knew the help was for the best this time. And the only reason he told me he did was because the amount of damage. And at first it was only the princesses that were allowed but I talked him into you two. He agreed on the fact that you helped stop this and had already been here, and timber wolves tend to wonder in and out of here along with other creatures anyway. So it was a logical decision, though he seems to like you more than any other that he has met that wasn't a nine-tailed fox. So be glad you are on his good side." I laughed lightly and gave the cliché answer. "If that's his good side I would hate to see his bad one."

The other two shared a small laugh and we finished the gym. Then we went back to work on the houses. After all of those were done we were on our way back to the main building when I was stopped. I felt something rub against my leg and stopped looking down to see what I bumped into. But I soon found out it was the other way around, something bumped into me. It was a fox kid. And I recognized who it was to. It was the one that wasn't in the gym. "Hey there little guy, why aren't you with the adults?" He yipped at me and I looked to Amour questionably. She just smiled at him and answered my unspoken question.

"He wanted to thank you for saving him. My kind when young can speak well early on, but cannot communicate like I am now. So I can translate for you if you want." I answered with a "yes please" and the pup yipped some more. "He wants to know how you found him and why you risked getting hurt to save him when it was just him alone." I smiled and sat down next to him. "First I would have saved you even if it was a risk to me, but I am a fire elemental so fire doesn't hurt like it did you. And besides you needed help so I was going to help you. And as for the how I knew that's kind of a weird story to be honest."

He looked at me in confusion and I went on. "I apparently can listen to things though fire. Kind of like how she can talk to me though long distances. Same kind of thing if I am right. I just have to have fire to do it where she doesn't. So I heard you crying and I came to help. I can't control it very well yet though. So I must have heard you because you were asking for help. And I wanted to help anyone I could so I wanted to help." The pup yipped again and Amour translated. "He wants to see you on fire if its ok with you." I nodded and set the pup from my lap onto the ground and turned myself into fire.

I watched as the pups eyes lit up happily then he did something that shocked me. He licked my hand while it was still on fire! I pulled away worried I would hurt him but Amour held a paw out to me to keep me calm and we watched the pup as he sat there looking like he was concentrating. Then his tails formed a line and started to wave from left to right, then came the surprise that scared me. His tails lit up one by one. I was going to freak out and try to put them out but I felt a paw on my knee and saw Amour smiling at the pup. I looked and he looked excited and happy while Amour explained.

"Some of my kind can be born with powers to control small amounts of elements as well. But some can choose an element if they want to. And he just chose fire because of you helping him. Now he wants to use fire to protect others to. Isn't that cute and nice to hear?" I smiled and nodded, turning back into a human. "Ok little one I am honored that you would do that, but I have to give you a warning. Just because fire is pretty and cool even, it can be unpredictable and dangerous. As you saw without control it can easily take down a village and hurt or kill many. So just remember that no matter what happens keep calm and keep in control. That is when you will do the most good for everyone, including yourself. Ok?"

The pup looked at me like some wise old elder or something like that and nodded. He barked at me and a fire ball came out of his mouth. I had kind of expected that with him being so excited. I reached out and grabbed it. "See you are excited and your powers are active, that led to you shooting fire at me. It's fine now because I am made of it, but if it had been a friend it could have been dangerous and could have hurt them. So watch this and learn." I started with spinning the fire ball on my finger, then let it roll down my arm and across my back to my other hand. But then I made it interesting and spoke as I did the last part. "See it is pretty cool when under control."

Then I let the fire ball roll off my hand and toward Amour. "But if I don't keep control my friends could get hurt." I stopped the fire ball a few inches away from her face as she looked calm and trusting. "So see this may be a gift, but if not treated with respect, can be a curse. Trust me when I tell you this because not all beings see fire for all of the things it can do. Many just see the bad things. So learn both the good and the bad so that you can use the good parts to the fullest. And maybe even cancel the bad with good like I did to put the fires out. So just be careful and think about what you are doing when it comes to fire ok?" I let the fire ball he made fizzle out and looked to see him looking starry eyed at me.

I didn't know if my words actually sank in or just the act looking cool but I hoped it was the wisdom that seemed so cool to the pup. Then he looked at his tails and concentrated and they went out one by one like small candles. I couldn't help but smile and he then backed away from us and no fire came out. "There you go, always good to check that you won't hurt anyone. You are already on a good start." The pup gave me a lick on the hand then ran off yipping happily. "What is that about?" Amour was smiling brightly. "He is telling everyone that he choose his element. It is usually a big deal around here when one chooses an element. So him choosing his element might lead to a party soon."

I thought that was cool he gets an element and a party for it, nice! "You know that was a very nice yet simple way of teaching him to keep control of his element. Not many that choose their element start off with such wisdom. You just saved him from many of the problems that he might have." I was going to answer but another female voice spoke up first. "And I thank you deeply for that. I knew he wanted to thank you but I didn't know he wanted to take on your element as well. But it does make sense. So thank you for making sure he knows it's not a toy and needs to be controlled rather than showed off." I turned to see the fox from the main building, the one that showed me where they gym was, and was looking for that pup after I saved him and got back into the gym.

"Oh it wasn't a problem. It is the least I can do for him. I was taunted because I knew so much about fire in my old world so I want to keep him from hurting those he cares for and keep him out of the trouble I had to go through. Just glad I could help him. And now I'm honored that he would choose my element. It's nice to know I'm not seen as dangerous like I used to be seen." She nodded. "I will not pry into your business, but I thank you as his mother all the same. Keeping him out of trouble is all I want for him. And as you say not all see the good side of fire so thank you for giving him the advice he needs to thrive with this beautiful element. Now I must go but I had to thank you for saving my son, and now giving him some of your wisdom. Thank you and I hope to see you around."

I nodded happily and stood up. "You and him are more than welcome. Have a nice day. Now we need to get back to work before we get in trouble for being lazy." Amour and Wolfen agreed and we walked to the house we had left and finished. Then we finished all the other houses by dinner time. All we had left was the main building which seemed to be fully repaired thanks to the work of the elders and the princesses. "Looks good as new. Your princesses are very nice for doing this for us." I smiled happily, glad I knew Luna so well now. "Ya Luna is really a lot of fun when you get to know her, and from what I have seen Celestia cares a lot for others."

Amour nodded and we entered the main building. What met us was a surprise. It was a large banquet. I looked nervous thinking I had interrupted something I shouldn't have. "Oops sorry didn't mean to interrupt, was just going to keep working on getting this place cleaned up." I would have kept rambling but Amour placed a paw on my leg. Then the elder spoke up. "You are not interrupting anything, you are the guest of honor that this is for. Please come and join us. You three may sit next to the princesses." Amour and I nodded and took our spots with Luna on my right and Amour on my left and Wolfen on the left of her.

Then Celestia spoke up. "Thanks to you and your work here the Elders have agreed to be on open terms with us. This will be a great help whenever the other needs help or advice. As well you shall be able to be called here whenever they need help if that is ok with you?" I agreed happy to help whenever I could. "Good then you are welcome to come and go as you please. And may I ask how the work is coming?" I smiled proud of my team. "All of the houses are rubble free and just need to be fixed. Then we also finished this main room and the gym as well. We were actually just coming to finish up this building when we found out about this."

The elder looked slightly surprised that we had done so much in a relatively short time. "You three did that all without help?" Amour nodded. "For the most part yes. We did have some others of our kind help us if they were not busy but most had other things to do so it was mainly us three doing the job. We made an effective team that worked fast and well together." I smiled happily and Wolfen wagged his tail happily. The elder nodded then spoke up with a grin. "And I also hear that because of you a young pup has chosen their element today as well. Is this true?" I smiled and nodded happily.

"I didn't know what he was doing at first but I am honored that he would choose fire. And he seemed to like the warnings I gave him about it so I hope it works out well for him. That way he can help others using fire like he saw me doing, and now seems to want to." The elder nodded happily. "So you even took a break to give a pup his element and even some wisdom and still managed to help the entire town? I am actually impressed with you three." All the foxes in the room looked at him surprised while I looked proudly to Wolfen and Amour. Then I saw the look on Amour's face and started to get confused.

The elder spoke up once again to save me from this confusion. "It is not very often that I am impressed young elemental. And getting me so is a feat in itself, so well done, you your wolf and my kind seem to make a great team that is of great use. So I am glad I am allowing you to come and go as you please as well as asking to call on you when needed. Just do not make me wrong in this choice young elemental." His voice had turned into a darker tone on the last part that took the smile from my face instantly. But then he smiled again and told everyone to start eating as drinks were served.

I smiled and let everyone else dig in before I chose what to try. But what threw me off was the drink placed in front of me. My eyes grew as I saw water in the cup. I hadn't expected any drink at all, but least of all water. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but no thank you on the drink. Fire and water don't mix." The female fox that had served me looked confused then looked on in fear. "Oh! I am so sorry! I mixed up the drinks! That was meant for her and this one for you, I am so sorry for the mix up!" I raised my hands to calm her not wanting to get her into trouble. "Oh its fine! I really wasn't expecting to get a drink at all anyway. And you aren't the only one that has made a mistake like this. I tried to drink water on my own when I got here. That's how I learned that lesson and to look out for it, so its ok no harm done. Just simple mix up. But can I ask what this is?"

I had the new drink she and switched the water out with and it looked weird. It was black with other weird colors. I hadn't ever seen anything like it before, and wasn't sure it was safe. The server moved on and the elder explained it to me. "It is a mix of tree sap, oil, and alcohol. It is all flammable and should taste well to you. And it will not hurt you in the lightest. One of the few drinks there are for elementals that my kind have found. If you do not like it we can try another." I shook my head and shrugged. "I will at least try it. It sounds interesting, and I really don't want to be rude. I just haven't had any kind of drink since being in this world so I was kind of thrown off by it."

The elder nodded and I sipped the drink. My taste buds light up! This was great! But I knew to be slightly cautious because of the alcohol, didn't want to get drunk. Never had been and never really wanted to get there to be honest. "This is really good, thank you!" the elder smiled and nodded but then I had to ask. "Ok just so I know my limits here, can elementals get drunk? I haven't been before and don't want to get that way now. So if I know they can, then I can pace myself on this really good drink." My friends and the elders laughed lightly and the Elder spoke up. "We have yet to see a drunk elemental so you have little to worry about. Elementals magic and bodies act differently to alcohol than other beings. You use it as fuel, where we absorb it's effects. So you should be safe from getting drunk. So please drink up." I was more than happy to follow his suggestion and slowly chugged the drink.

The others laughed and we ate. The only thing I couldn't handle eating was the watermelon, which I should have known in the first place, but hey we all make mistakes. Though the freaking word WATER should have given it away. Oh well the food was great and that darn drink was amazing! I needed the recipe for this thing next time we visited. But the banquet didn't last too long. Then it was another couple hours of work before everyone went to bed. The princesses slept in a room that was prepared in the main building while I was told Wolfen and I could stay with Amour at her house.

So we did. But when we got to her house I remembered FlutterShy. "Oh! Can we let FlutterShy know we won't be home tonight please?" Amour looked at me and smiled while Wolfen looked worried. "Of course I can. And I will when we get inside and sit down. I need to relax to use my magic after that meal." I understood that feeling and Wolfen was definitely sluggish at this point so it was a good idea for sure. So we went in the two story house and sat down in the front room and got comfy before Amour called on her magic. "FlutterShy… hey FlutterShy, Phillip and Wolfen just wanted to let you know they are staying at my place tonight after a long day of working hard. Just so you won't worry they are at my place and doing well. We will all see you tomorrow sometime after the rest of the work is done. Have a nice night."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Are You Jealous?

FlutterShy POV:

I was having a fun day with the girls but I couldn't help but wish that Phillip and Wolfen were there to enjoy the day with us. But I had fun none the less. But then it started getting late and there was still no sign of the two males I was waiting for. I sat outside after dinner expecting to see them appear and start strolling toward me. Angel and Twilight kept me company along with a few other animals until bed time. I was just putting the last of the animals to bed when I was contacted by Amour. "Hey FlutterShy, Phillip and Wolfen just wanted to let you know they are staying at my place tonight after a long day of working hard. Just so you won't worry they are at my place and doing well. We will all see you tomorrow sometime after the rest of the work is done. Have a nice night."

My hopes of seeing the two before bed were crushed but I answered anyway. "Oh ok thank you for letting me know. I will see you all tomorrow then. Good night." Then the connection was broken and I heaved a sigh. I hadn't remembered that Twilight had stayed to help with the animals and keep my company or that she was watching me and saw how I was acting. When she spoke up it startled me. "Are you ok FlutterShy? You haven't looked this down in a while. Is everything ok?" I nodded. "Oh yes everything is fine, thank you for asking."

"Ok then, but where is Phillip and Wolfen? Shouldn't they be back by now?" I told her what was going on and she started to understand why I acted like I had. "Oh ok so that's nice that they get a nice place to sleep for the night after all the work they have been doing. Instead of just being sent back to go back in the morning. And at least they are with a friend, right?" I nodded but still didn't feel right about it. "Yes, well I think it is time we go to bed. Would you like the spare bedroom? Or were you planning on heading home?" Twilight looked outside to see it was dark. "If you don't mind I wouldn't mind the extra bedroom." I nodded and we went upstairs to our rooms to go to sleep after our showers.

I let Twilight shower first and then I got in and tried to let the warm water wash away my sad feelings. I couldn't shake them for some reason. I couldn't tell what upset me more, that I was upset or that I couldn't tell why I was upset. They were just staying at a friends house… that must be it. He just got used to staying inside my house and then the next thing I knew he was staying with others houses and not mine anymore. It's like training a pet just to give it away. Now I know he is not a pet and I didn't train him like one, and I don't want to treat him like one. It was the only analogy I could think of so it will work for now. I just felt like he left me after getting something from me I guess. And I didn't know why.

I got out of the shower and dried my mane and tail then walked out of the bath room and into my bedroom. I saw door to the room Twilight was in closed so I thought she was asleep. I got up and laid in my bed and got comfortable under the covers. I was staring out the window in my room when I felt Angel squirm his way in my hooves and I let him. then I stayed there cuddling with him feeling slightly alone for some reason. I had been sleeping alone for a while now since Angel liked to sleep with Wolfen now. And Phillip slept either outside or on the couch. And now I was holding my favorite bunny and my friend Twilight was in the room down the hall. So I couldn't understand why my house felt so lonely.

I slowly fell into a restless sleep. When I was sleeping I had dreams of being left behind by Phillip and Wolfen and Angel. They all just left me in my house alone forever. Or Phillip had to go back to his old world and then Wolfen left for the forest since his master was gone. It was just me and Angel but it wasn't the same. Just like it had been like when I was awake. Then my dreams shook and I slowly woke up to see Angel holding my face looking scared. He just kept looking at me, his beady little eyes darting from one eye to the other. Then I heard a voice that made me jump.

It was Twilight. "Are you ok FlutterShy?" After jumping a bit I looked at her and nodded slowly. "I-I am ok. Why are you here? Is everything ok?" Twilight looked unsure about her answer. "Angel came and got me because you were tossing and turning. He was worried about you. Then neither of us could wake you up at first. So I used a spell Luna taught me to wake somepony up when they were trapped in a nightmare. Are you ok? It must have been bad. Do you want to talk about it?" I was surprised to hear that Angel had woke her, and that she had to force me awake with a spell. But I was also happy to wake up and not be in those dreams anymore.

"I-I think I'm ok, but thank you Twilight." She didn't seem to believe me and sat down next to the bed. "Either way I am sending a letter to Luna to ask for her help on keeping those bad dreams out of your sleep. I don't feel right just letting you have dreams that bad." Then she started to write a letter she made appear out of nowhere and a quill to write with. She wrote a small letter and sent it to Luna. Then she looked back at me. I had put my head down on my hooves with a sad look with Angel nuzzling my cheek. "FlutterShy I think it would be a good idea to talk about those dreams. It might not be hapy, but it might make it easier to sleep if you get it out."

I gave a sigh and nodded. "Ok, but I don't know why I felt this way tonight or in my dreams." Then I told her about how I felt after being told that Phillip wouldn't come back tonight, then told her about how I felt in my shower and the last thing I told her was about the dreams. She seemed surprised to hear any of it but listened anyway. And she was right, I felt much better after talking about how I felt. Even if I didn't really know why I felt like this but I felt better either way. but then I started to get nervous when she stayed quit and looked like she was thinking. Then she said something that threw me for a loop. "It sounds like you are jealous."

I looked at her in disbelief but she started to explain her thoughts. "Well from the sounds of it you don't want to share Phillip. And when he does things that he has only done with you with somepony else you don't like it. so it sounds like you are jealous that he is sleeping at you fox friend's house instead of here with you. And with him going and doing new things with other ponies makes you feel like he is leaving you. Is there more to this FlutterShy? Something deeper you aren't talking about?" Her look was both worried and like she was expecting something. I wasn't sure what she meant. "What are you talking about Twilight?"

Twilight returned the question with a sad smile and a shake of her head. "Nothing much. Just thought you might be feeling deeper things for Phillip than just friendship." My eyes grew as I realized what she meant. Then a blush formed as I realized I had thought about this before. When I was told how much he wanted to protect me and keep me happy. I couldn't speak. Angel looked at me with surprise then it turned into a knowing smirk. I was so glad that Twilight couldn't understand him right now. He was talking about how I was acting lately made sense now. I just buried my head in my hooves to hide from the thoughts of falling in love with Phillip.

Twilight stayed quiet but watched knowing she was right about how I was feeling. She might not have been good with feeling of her own but she had studied others enough to figure out a lot about them. Especially her friends. And now she figured out that I was Jealous because I was starting to fall in love. She thought that this could be a fun experiment to see if she could get her friend together with her potential love. Thought just like all experiments, it could also end up in disaster. But Twilight really didn't want to think about that, she just wanted me to be happy.

"So FlutterShy, are you feeling better now?" I nodded slowly but still hid. "Good then I think it is safe to go back to sleep. And Luna should be ready to help you sleep as well. So good night FlutterShy and I hope you sleep much better knowing everything. Sleep well and better dreams." Then she left the room and I uncovered my face and saw Angel smiling happily. Then he gave my head a pat and made me cuddle with him again. And the two of us fell asleep feeling much better. And this time I had dreams of Phillip staying and being happy with me instead of leaving me. And the best part was that I don't think Luna had anything to do with how they turned out.

And the next morning I woke up happy and refreshed. And I looked forward to seeing Phillip later in the day.

Twilight POV:

I sat in the guest bedroom and thought of ways to help my friend. But first I had to tell the princesses to see what they thought on the matter, and if it could work. So I wrote a note and sent it to Celestia. I knew that either Luna would see it first or it would just wait until morning. Either way I was going back to bed and planned to think more on the subject in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: ok besides internet troubles and being super busy i have no real excuse so im sorry for being late but here the next chap! please enjoy!

Chapter 25: Shared Feelings

Luna POV:

I was sleeping lightly when I received a letter from our dear friend Twilight. I opened and read it to find disheartening news about FlutterShy. I sensed somepony in Ponyvil was having troubles but I could not find or control them. It was weird and often meant that there was a crippling fear causing them. And now I found out my friend was the one suffering. I was not sure of what I could do for her but I was willing to try either way. Little did I know I would not be needed when I tried to intervene in FlutterShy's dreams.

I found the dreams I was looking for but what I found surprised me deeply. I entered FlutterShy's dreams to find her and Phillip hugging happily and laughing. This was nothing like Twilight had told me she was feeling. I waited watching this happy scene and nothing changed. The only thing that happened was Phillip looking deeply into FlutterShy's eyes and her staring back. I was confident that she was in a better place in mind so I left and woke up to find another note in front of me when I opened my eyes. It too was from Twilight but had a much different tone this time. So I read it with a smile. It said:

"Dear Luna

I am happy to inform you that I spoke with FlutterShy and helped her calm down her fears before I left her room to sleep. And I also discovered that she has deeper feelings for Phillip than I thought. So if you or Celestia have time tomorrow, I would love to speak to you on this matter further. I do not know many things about elementals or the mates they can have so I would like your advice on how to help or handle this situation. Until the morning have a lovely night."

This news made me smile knowing that the kind hearted elemental had the affections of the element of kindness. They would make a cute couple. But I knew I would have to make sure with my dear sister that everything could work out, before Twilight and I played match maker.

Phillip POV:

I woke up early the next morning feeling great. I was again cuddled up with my big wolf buddy but one side of my body felt cold and lonely to me. I looked over at the side that FlutterShy had taken up the previous night. I hadn't really thought about it too much when I woke up yesterday. But now that I was awake early and waiting for Wolfen to wake up on his own, my side felt cold without FlutterShy on my other side. I never knew that being close to others like that felt so nice. Or that I might want to keep that closeness once I got it. But I'm not sure if FlutterShy would allow us to sleep like that again if she wasn't so happy to see me. And I had no want to be away that long again to get that reaction, no matter how nice it felt.

Soon Wolfen woke up and looked at me before licking my face to get my attention. "Oh good morning boy sleep well?" He nodded at me happily and we got up. But then it hit me that the others wouldn't be up yet and I wasn't sure if we were allowed to leave the village to eat the trees or not. "Well boy it looks like we are waiting for breakfast. I'm not sure we can leave the village, or eat the trees around here. Sorry I just don't want to make the elders mad." He shrugged and nodded in understanding. I patted his head. "Besides I'm still full from last night." He nodded to that as well then we sat there on the floor with me petting him happily while we waited for Amour to wake up.

It didn't take long for Amour to wake up and come down stairs to see us sitting there content with each other's company. She gave us a smile. "Good morning you two, how did you sleep?" Wolfen barked happily and I shrugged. "Really well thanks. How about yourself?" She smiled wider. "Very nicely thank you. Did you two eat already?" We shook our heads. "We usually eat tree limbs but didn't know if we could leave the village or eat the trees around here. Didn't want to make the elders mad or mess up anything." Amour nodded in understanding. "I can understand that, and I thank you. We do like the trees around our village to help keep out intruders so good call on that one."

I smiled happily knowing I had made the right choice, and Wolfen licked me happily to agree. "Then do you mind getting some food for Wolfen please? While you feed yourself of course." She smiled and nodded as she walked into the kitchen. "Sure and you can eat to if you want." I got up and followed her with Wolfen in front of me. "Thank you but I'm still full from last night and I'm going to be eating the flammable stuff like I was yesterday so I should be good for a while." She nodded and made herself a sandwich and one for Wolfen. It was the way she did it that I found impressive. She used all her tails as arms and hands in a way that made it mesmerizing to watch her make this simple sandwich.

"Wow that's cool." I had once again spoken without knowing I had and Amour looked at me with a blush. "Oh uh thank you. It is normal for my kind to use our tails for just about everything. Besides walking and running that is. We use them like you use arms, we just have more of them." I nodded happily. "Ya but you also do all that stuff in such a flowing and pretty way! We humans fumble about and are pretty clumsy. But you have this elegant grace to every movement you make. It's really nice to watch honestly."

This made Amour blush even more for some reason. I was simply giving her a complement on how well she moved her tails…ok said that way may seem bad but the other way was nicer. But back to what I was saying I was still not sure why she was blushing so deeply. "T-thank you. I am glad to hear that you think my tails and how I use them are pretty. W-we should go finish our work in the main building. S-so you two can head home." I shrugged and nodded while Wolfen wolfed down the sandwich and we walked out the front door and to the main building.

Amour brought her sandwich with her and ate it on the way. I was still impressed by the grace she seemed to have while simply eating a sandwich but this time I kept it to myself, worried that I might embarrass her in front of her friends. So we walked quietly until we got the main building, though I did notice Amour looking at me a few times. Once we arrived at the building we saw the main elder in the main room waiting for us. But he seemed to be asleep, until he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. It surprised me slightly and he explained. "I was not sleeping, merely meditating on current events." I nodded in complete ignorance of what that meant.

He must have seen the confused look on my face because he explained further. "Meditation is a form of controlling your thoughts and reaching peace with ones self. In a way you do this when controlling your powers. Just not as deep a level as I was in. It is also how your kind can shape shift as you have shown us you can." I was surprised with the information but nodded at the information. "Thank you for letting me know, and that is interesting to know for later, so thank you." He nodded and then told us where to start working. Then we followed his orders and got to work. And once again we worked great together and got the work done quickly.

Once the work was done we met up with Celestia and Luna and the Elders in the main room. This time meeting the elders in this room was met with smiling faces. The big elder spoke up once we were seated in front of them. "I would like to thank you three for your work on this town and for its people. So thank you on behalf of all the council. If there is anything that you need please let us know. And I would like to give each of you this simple medal out of thanks for helping our relations with the Pony Princesses." Three of his tails went forward and put silver medals on all three of our chests, over our hearts. "Please take care of these medals so others will know what you have done for both of our kinds in this time of need."

Luna spoke up next. "Yes we must thank you as well, for without your three we would not have been able to help or build our relations with the Nine-tails fox race. So if you shall ever need our assistance please feel free to ask." Then Luna winked at me and I could help smile back happily. I was realizing that my fire powers were so much more important to this world and my friends in it than I had thought, and it made me feel special rather than worthless. Coming here was my best decision I could have ever made. There no way I was ever going back!

After this little ceremony we were free to leave and go home or do what ever we wanted, so we decided to go back to FlutterShy's house to see her and our other friends again. And this time Amour was going to be joining us. Amour used her magic to get us home and I smiled as I looked around. "Good to be back, lets see if FlutterShy is here." Wolfen nodded and trotted ahead while I walked next to Amour to the front door. Wolfen waited at the door for us, he didn't want to damage the door by trying to open it or scare the other animals inside by trying. So I opened the door for him and he walked in happily. That's when the animal chatter started up.

Wolfen spoke with them but then it got quiet when Amour stepped inside. "It is ok everyone, This is our friend. She is just here to say hi to FlutterShy, is she here?" Most nodded and then started to talk to Wolfen again, but a few kept an eye on the fox in the room. I saw a white figure hopping out from the kitchen and waved happily at Angel. "Hey there buddy, look who's here to say hi!" Angel looked to see Amour and stopped for a moment before waving. Then he motioned us to come into the kitchen and we followed. "Hey FlutterShy what's for lunch?"

The mares ears perked and she spun to see us and smiled brightly. "Oh Phillip your home! And it is good to see you as well! How did the rebuilding go?" We both smiled as I went to hug FlutterShy. "Thanks to Phillip and Wolfen it went really well! We were recognized by both the Elders of my kind and your Princesses as a big help! And we received medals to prove it!" I stopped hugging her and nodded showing her my medal. "It was really cool! And now Wolfen and I are allowed to come and go from the village as we please! So maybe I can talk them into letting you visit at some point, but I'm not pushing my luck any time soon." Amour nodded in agreement. "Good choice."

"And I am also allowed to visit here as much as I want without getting into trouble to! So we can have tea some time if you want. So we can get to know each other better." FlutterShy looked at my medal and then smiled even brighter. "Those are really pretty! And I am glad you are free to visit. I would love to have tea and get to know each other more. Lunch will be ready soon. I made extra just in case you three would be here for lunch." I smiled and nodded but Amour spoke up. "Thank you for your kind consideration, but may I speak with you alone for a moment?" She looked at me and I nodded. "I will be in the main room with the animals and Wolfen if you need me. Angel want to join us so the girls have some privet talk?"

Angel nodded and then hopped onto my shoulder, one of his favorite perches now, and I walked into the main room and shut the door behind me. Then I started playing with the critters to pass the time.

FlutterShy POV:

I wasn't sure what Amour wanted to talk about but she seemed more serious than normal. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. Amour gave a sigh then looked me in the eyes. "I know how you feel about Phillip and I can't blame you." My heart stopped for a second as she said that. "And all I can say is I hope you two treat each other right and are happy together. I know I can not hold a candle to how he feels for you, so do me a favor and keep each other happy." Then as quickly as she sprung this on me she opened the door and left the kitchen.

I was left in shock that Amour knew how I felt. Then I started to realize what she meant by not being able to hold a candle to how he felt about me. Did he love me like I did him? Did he just not know it like I didn't? But why was Amour telling me this and asking me to be happy in her place? Wait…did she love Phillip to? And she was just giving up on her love so Phillip and I could be happy? But she shouldn't have to do that… now I wasn't sure of what to do. On one hoof I now knew that Phillip cared for me like I did for him. But on the other hoof I could be taking away the happiness of my friend. What was I going to do now? I had no clue but I started by finishing lunch.

"Lunch in on everyone!" I served up plates for Wolfen and Amour and a smaller plate for Phillip that didn't have any of the water aspects to it. We had small talk and pleasant conversations while we ate the meal. After that we went outside to play games with each other and the animals to pass the time. I was slightly glad that Twilight had went home earlier this morning so she couldn't bring up the conversation we had last night. It would only make me and Amour feel worse right now I was sure. That and she might say something that could embarrass me in front of Phillip and ruin the fun we were having. So I just let the fun day go by.

Later that evening Amour went home and we were getting ready for bed. I saw Phillip get on the floor to sleep instead of the couch and wondered why until I saw Wolfen curl up next to him and put his head on Phillip's chest. I really wanted to take the position that I had the night on his other side but wasn't sure I would be allowed to so I closed my mouth and started to go up the stairs.

Phillip POV:

I was laying on the floor to let Wolfen cuddle up to me like we were starting to get used to and I saw FlutterShy look at me, open her mouth to speak, close it looking slightly sad then start to go up the stairs. I wondered if she wanted to take my open side like she had the other night and thought I should ask her. "H-hey FlutterShy, w-would you mind, or like to join us?" She froze when I spoke up and I got nervous that I had said something wrong. But then she smiled and nodded. "Just let me Brush my teeth and then ill join you." Then she ran up the stairs. I started to breath once again and relax knowing that she wanted to sleep with me again.

FlutterShy POV:

I ran up the stair and locked myself in the bathroom and tried to calm my heavy breathing. I was both excited and nervous about being able to sleep next to Phillip once again. Once my breathing was calm I got up and brushed my teeth. Then I headed back downstairs to find that Phillip had laid out a blanket for me and had another next to it for if I got cold. I smiled at the kind thought. When he saw me he patted the floor next to him. My heart started to beat faster as I walked over to him and laid down next to him. He had left his arm stretched out for me to use as a pillow and smiled at me as he watched me get comfortable.

I laid down next to him, leaving a gap between us and used the lower part of his arm as a pillow ready to sleep. Phillip cleared his throat nervously but spoke up. "You can get closer if you wanted to. That way you would stay warmer." I smiled at him being so brave and scooted closer to him so our sides were touching and I could feel his warmth ageists me and my head was resting on his upper arm, almost his shoulder. Then he used his hand to grab the blanket and put it over me. It was nice to be cared for like this. Now I knew how my animals felt when I took care of them like this. It felt so nice that I never wanted it to end. This must be the reason that many of my animals stay here instead of leaving.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling before hearing Phillip sigh happily. "Good night FlutterShy. Sleep well." I smiled dreamily as I started to fall asleep, but answered the same. "Good night Phillip." Then I fell asleep happily and had more lovely dreams of being with Phillip and even my animal friends and Wolfen.

Phillip POV:

FlutterShy fell asleep quickly after laying next to me and getting comfy, using my arm as a pillow. This felt good. Being close to her and even Wolfen just felt good and somehow right to me. It made me want to sleep like this from now on. I could only hope that FlutterShy would allow it more often than just these two nights. Maybe this could be another thing that I would get used to. Thought I seemed to be pretty used to it already. Unlike getting used to being in a house, this seemed natural and like it was meant to happen and was a good thing, rather than being trapped.

I felt calmer being held down by my Wolf friend and my…um, and FlutterShy than I used to feel sleeping next to fire. This was a new feeling and I loved it more than anything else I had felt before. I ended up falling asleep thinking about what this feeling was and how it came about. I also had a smile when I fell asleep that I kept while sleeping. The part that surprised me were the dreams I had. They were all about FlutterShy and I being together and being happy. One even had her kiss me. I wasn't used to really dreaming so this kind of thing was new and weird to me. But I wasn't going to complain because they were nice to feel.

Luna POV:

I decided to see what my friend Phillip was dreaming about this night and found him having dreams close to those of dear FlutterShy. So I decided to try something to get them to be closer and share their feelings. I created a shared dream for the two of them. Then I stayed a few minutes to watch them and see how happy they both seemed to be with each other. It was nice to see the two kindest souls I knew being this happy. "I hope the best for you two." Then I left them to their shared dream.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Shocking news

"I love you Phillip"

Phillip POV:

My eyes shot open. I lay there on the floor breathing heavily. Had I just heard that right? Did FlutterShy just say… no she couldn't have, it was just a dream right? But it seemed so real! And that voice…that means it had to be real right? Ow my head is starting to hurt. This is just too much to think about. I don't know what love is or feels like! Why would she love me anyway? I mean I'm not even a pony! Well I can be if I wanted, but I'm not right now. Don't you have to be the same species to feel love for them? Well no that's not right either. You can love your pets even though they are different. Not the same kind of love I know, but….AH! This is just too much!

That was when Wolfen woke up and looked at me worried. I gave him a small smile before getting up the nerves to look at FlutterShy. She was again cuddled up close to me with her head on my shoulder and a smile on her face. It was a cute thing to see that made me happy, but at the same time now worry because of that dream. I needed to talk to Luna to see what was going on. I would have gotten up to get breakfast with Wolfen but I was still held down. So I whispered to him. "Sorry boy, it will have to wait till she wakes up if that's ok?" He nodded and placed her head back on my chest making sure not to wake up Angel that was still on his nose.

After about another half hour of my mind running in circles I felt FlutterShy start to wake up. I looked down at her to see her eyes open and her look up at me with a wide smile. "Good morning Phillip. Have you been up long?" I shook my head. "Just about a half hour, so not long really. But I think Wolfen would like to go get something to eat if you don't mind us getting up." She looked confused for a second before she looked at how she was laying and blushed before nodding and moving so I could get up. "Thanks, we will be back to help with the animals soon, but our stomachs are calling."

Wolfen lifted his head and nodded lightly before growling to wake up Angel. Angel woke up and stretched before looking around. Then he hopped down and landed on FlutterShy's back. Then Wolfen and I got up and left to get food. That went by as usual and had no problems. It was on the way back that we saw Luna walk into the cottage and decided to run and catch up with her. I wasn't sure if she could really help answer my questions but I had to try. I walked in to see her speaking to FlutterShy as the two fed the animals. "Good morning Luna, how are things going?" She turned to look at me with a smile as Wolfen padded up to her happily.

She started to pet Wolfen as she spoke to me. "Things are going well thank you. And FlutterShy was just telling me about a happy dream she had last night. But that is not why I am here I am sorry to say. The elder of the Nine-tailed foxes would like to talk to you, and he asked if I could fetch you. So I said I would." I nodded but then had another question. "OK so I'm ready to go when you are, but why didn't he ask our friend to come get me?" Luna's smile fell for a second and that made me worry before she explained. "I am not sure to be honest, but he said it had something to do with her so he didn't want her to be there to hear what he is going to talk to you about. So he asked me if I could, and I said that I would. So shall we go? I don't wish to keep him waiting."

I nodded happily. "Yes im on his good side and would like to stay that way if I can. So I will see you all later." FlutterShy nodded and Wolfen barked his response and Angel waved his good bye. Then in a flash Luna and I were in front of the main building in the fox village. "I take it he is in the main room like normal?" Luna nodded. "Yes but it is rude to teleport into this building so we will walk." I nodded in understanding and started walking into the building. It was another short walk to the main room before I saw the Elder sitting in his normal spot. But this time he was alone, which made me nervous.

I bowed as we stopped in front of him. "Hello sir, it is good to see you again, but may I ask what is going on?" He gave a sigh but nodded and I sat down to talk with him. Luna sat next to me to listen on as well. Then the Elder spoke in a serious voice. "I had sent your friend to collect you this morning because I wanted to know something. But she returned without you in a sad state. So I must ask what she saw and what you said to her to make her do this?" I looked confused but answered honestly. "I am not sure honestly. I didn't even know she had come to get me. So I didn't see her or speak to her at all. And that means I'm not sure why she would come back sad. Is she ok?"

The elder nodded slowly. "She is locked up in her house at the moment. So may I ask what she might have seen to upset her?" I had to think on that one. "Well if she was there before we were awake she would have seen me laying on the floor with Wolfen on my left and FlutterShy cuddled up to my right side… wait do you think that she was upset because she saw me with FlutterShy?" The elder looked at me seriously then his look lightened after seeing me worried. After that he just heaved a sigh. "You know nothing of the heart do you?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Not really, I was never shown love growing up. That's why I chose to live alone on the streets instead of getting to know others. I didn't have real friends until I came here. So friendship was new to me, and I have no clue how to deal with anything bigger than that…so what's going on here?" Luna looked at me and asked a question that confused me. "Have you ever heard and herds?" The elder looked at her surprised but then a small smile showed up. Me on the other hand was still lost. "Not really, isn't that just like a family group or something?"

Luna nodded. "In this world that is exactly what it is. Ponies are known to form herds where there is one mare and many stallions, or one stallion and many mares. It is more common for the second." I nodded but still not sure where this was going. "So if I were a pony then I could form one? Is that what you're saying?" Luna nodded and the Elder spoke up. "And you know that Nine-Tailed foxes can follow the rules of other species correct?" Again I nodded. "Ya when they are mates right?" the elder nodded. "Ok so what is going on then? Because I'm still lost here…"

Luna and the elder shook their heads but then the elder spoke. "These are just things that might come to light sometime in the future. But for now I want your friend to live with you. I want you to tell her she is ordered to live with you until further notice. Do you understand?" I nodded but looked nervous. "I understand the orders, but I can't make that decision, it is FlutterShy's house so I would have to ask her and make sure its ok. Sorry…" The elder nodded. "I understand, so if this FlutterShy says ok then will you allow it?" I nodded. "Sure, I'll go ask FlutterShy now if Luna doesn't mind taking me back there then back here."

Luna nodded. "I do not mind at all. It was good to see you elder, I will return with news of the move later." The elder nodded and Luna teleported herself and I to FlutterShy's house again. "Hey Luna before we go in I had a question to ask you. It's about the dreams I had last night…Did you have anything to do with them?" Luna nodded. "Yes, that was a shared dream between you and FlutterShy. Why do you ask? And how did you know?" I looked into space as I answered. "I thought I heard your voice in it so I thought I would ask since I know you are good with dreams. So everything that was said was real then?" Luna nodded. "Yes you were both in control of your thoughts and actions in the dream you shared, why?"

I shook my head knowing that wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. "I…uh…never mind, let's go see if this order is ok with FlutterShy." Luna nodded and followed after me as I walked into the house. "Hey FlutterShy I have to ask you a question." She smiled back at me and asked what it was. I was having a hard time keeping my thoughts straight right now but got lucky and asked the right question. "Do you mind our fox friend living here for a while? I'm not sure why but the elder wants her to live here for a while, if that is ok with you?"

FlutterShy looked surprised but happy and nodded. "Sure I wouldn't mind the company at all! She can use the spare bedroom if she wants. When will she get here?" I shrugged and answered. "Whenever Luna and I go get her. I had to check with you before I could tell her what the elder said. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair to you. So we will be back soon with her. See you soon." She returned the happy good bye and Luna teleported us to Amour's house. "Thanks Luna but I think I can handle it from here. And thank you for answering my question earlier."

Luna nodded with a smile. "Not a problem dear Phillip. I hope the answer helped you figure some things out. Until we meet again, farewell." Then she trotted off to the main building. I knocked on the door and there was no response. "Hey it's Phillip! I was told to give you some orders from the elder. So please open up?" after some shuffling the door opened with a sad, tear socked fur, Amour looking back at me. "Can you tell him I am not up to taking orders right now please?" My eyes went wide and I hugged her out of pure response. "Are you ok Amour? You look like you have been crying, is everything ok?" I felt her cringe in my hold and that made me worry more.

"I-I am fine Phillip, just sad about something, but I will be fine after some time." I pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded then I decided that those orders were just what she would need right now. "Good then about those orders, they are to come live with me and FlutterShy for a while. I don't know why he wants that, but if you are sad, then friends are just what you need. So what do you say?" She looked surprised but slowly nodded at my offer. "Good then pack up what you might need, otherwise we can come back and get it if we need to. And FlutterShy is more than happy to let you have the guest bedroom if you want it. Otherwise I know you were comfy on the couch to."

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "The couch sounds nice actually. I don't need anything right now so we can go whenever you are ready." I nodded and stood next to her but then something hit me. "I am ready but let's make you look presentable shall we?" I leaned down and used my hand to gently get rid of the tears and tear marks on her face, then her legs. "There we go! Much better seeing you all happy and pretty, then sad and covered in tears. Ok now I'm ready to go when you are." She was looking at me with a weird look but then smiled and took us to the woods right outside of FlutterShy's house. "I still like that you can do that, so let's go! I'm sure Wolfen would like to see you again to."

Amour nodded then walked next to me on our way to the house. "Do you mind me asking what had you so sad? I don't like seeing my friends cry. So if I can help just let me know." She looked at me with a sad smile and nodded. "There is nothing you can do to help, but thank you. I am better now." I nodded and hugged her again before going into the house with her in the lead. "FlutterShy we are back!" FlutterShy came walking out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hello again Amour, how are you doing?" Amour gave her a sad smile and spoke. "I'm ok right now. How about yourself?" FlutterShy smiled wide. "I am wonderful thank you for asking. I have some breakfast made if you want some."

Amour agreed and they went to eat while I looked to the spot that FlutterShy and I had slept thinking things over. Both the dream and why that could make Amour cry so much. Then I was brought back to reality by Amour asking if I was joining them. "Sure, I already ate, but I will join you to talk." Then the morning and day went by fast after that. But the thoughts on my mind were still weighing me down. I couldn't shake the thought that I was missing something. I tried to stay happy but it kept bugging me until it came time for us to all go to bed. I took my spot on the floor after asking Amour where she would sleep.

She wanted to sleep on the couch tonight and I had no problems with that. So I was in my spot and FlutterShy asked if he could take her spot, so I told her she didn't have to ask. So FlutterShy cuddled up to my right side and I waited for Wolfen to take my left side. But then he got up on the couch just before Amour with Angel in his spot on Wolfen's nose. But he pointed from Amour to my open side. Amour looked worried and blushed as I felt FlutterShy nod with a smile. "Well it looks like Wolfen and Angel want you to sleep with us. Hope the floor is ok with you. I can get a blanket and pillow if you want to join us." Amour nodded and laid down next to my left side.

"I am fine if I can use your arm as a pillow?" I nodded happily. "Sure they seem to be comfy for others so feel free to cuddle up however you want to." Then she nodded and scooted a bit closer and put her head down on my upper arm. "Everyone comfy?" there was a bark from the couch and two yes's from my sides. "Good then good night and sleep well everyone." Then I started to pass out happy to be between the two girls that made me happiest…WAIT! Does that mean?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: ok so i have only written one more chapter for this story after this one. so when thats posted it might take a long time for me to update it again. im in my last sem of collage with heavy classes and an internship so dont have much time to write this sem. so i hope i can but if i cant you know why.

Chapter 27: A fun walk

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the door opening and saw Tony looking at me covered in fur covered females. He whispered to me. "I see you are taking getting comfortable in this world to the next level." I nodded and whispered back. "ya it's a really nice way to sleep. So how's staying at Twilight's going? I take it you don't sleep like this?" Tony held back a laugh. "Not even close. I'm on the couch and she's in her room with spike. I am not sure why Luna had me stay with her but oh well. I came to see if you wanted to hang out and walk around town today? I would love some human company if you don't mind." I looked to my sides and thought about it.

"Sure but we might have to wait a while till they wake up so I can move." Tony tried not to laugh but nodded. "Sounds good to me, come get me from the library when their up. See you later." I said good bye then let myself relax again, trying not to fall back to sleep. I fond even though I didn't really need much sleep, that when I was cuddled with these two it was hard to stay awake. It was just too comfy to stay awake without having thoughts of how happy I felt with these two come to play. So it was kind of confusing to me. I couldn't tell what these new feelings were or how to deal with them, but I was going to try and figure it out.

After another half hour Amour woke up and yawned before realizing how close we actually were now and blushed. I smiled down at her. "Sleep well? You seemed to sleep heavier this time than the last time you slept here." She nodded still blushing but with a smile this time. "Good to hear. Glad you slept better with a pillow. Oh and Tony wants to go for a walk around town today so you will be alone with FlutterShy, if you want some girl talk." Amour giggled lightly and nodded. "That sounds nice to me. So you have fun with this Tony." I then realized something, Amour hadn't met Tony yet. So I told her who he was and how we met and that we were now the only human friends in this world.

She was impressed that I had met another human elemental, and that I was a friend with a water one for that matter. "You seem to make the best friends with the elements that are opposite of your own. First one that you are strong ageist, and now one you are weak ageist. That is an impressive skill to have. Getting along with your opposite is a hard thing for most elementals, but you humans seem to have many surprises for this world to see." I nodded happily. "And also got close to a rare species that most haven't done either. So I am more than happy being here with you all." Amour nodded happily with her head still on my arm.

I felt FlutterShy start to wake up and smiled at her. "Good morning. Sleep well?" FlutterShy nodded and gave a yawn. "Oh yes thank you. How about you Amour?" She lifted her head and nodded happily. "Very well thank you." I smiled before bringing up my walk with Tony to FlutterShy. She gave a small frown before smiling and getting up. "Ok well you two have fun, and why don't you take Wolfen with you so he can get some exercise." I agreed and looked over to see Wolfen awake and his tail wagging at the idea of a good walk. "Ok then its settled, we will go get breakfast then go meet up with Tony for a walk around."

Wolfen barked happily and got up to stretch. Angel was just now waking up and stretching. Then he got up and hopped over to FlutterShy for a hug. After that FlutterShy and Amour walked into the kitchen to make breakfast before feeding the animals. Wolfen and I walked out the front door after saying our good byes. Then after we ate we walked down the path to the town. We both stopped at the edge of town seeing the ponies in the streets. I still wasn't sure about others too much and I was also worried how they would react to seeing Wolfen walking next to me. But I knew I could protect him if I needed to.

"Ok boy, let's go find the library." He nodded and we started to walk down the road. Twilight had told me how to get to the library before so I followed the path she told me to. Wolfen started sniffing around as we walked. Only a few ponies screamed or ran. Most froze or just looked on in shock. I waved to any that didn't run hoping to calm them down some. And at the pace we were walking it didn't take long to get to the tree that was the library. I knocked on the door and after a few second it opened to reveal Tony standing there. "Glad you showed up. Let's go!" Then he hurried out the door. "She has been up for a while but hasn't come down stairs yet so let's go before she does."

I nodded looking confused. "I take it you don't like staying here?" He gave a shrug as we turned and walked down the street. "Let's go see if we can get something sweet from that bakery." I nodded happily at the idea and Wolfen barked happily, scaring a couple of ponies that were nearby. I apologized for scaring them and we walked on. We made simple chit chat on the way. Then we got there and I stopped outside. "Shoot Wolfen you might have to wait out here, but I will get you something so don't worry too much" I patted his head and he nodded excited to see what he would get. Then Tony and I walked in with smiles. We were met with a loud "HI!" from a pink pony we were both happy to see.

"Hi Pinkie, I didn't know you worked here." She nodded happily as she bounced in place. "Yep! So what can I get ya?" Tony walked up and ordered a chocolate milkshake. I had to look to see wat there was and settled on trying a donut and asked what I could get Wolfen that wouldn't make him sick. "Oh! We have some cupcakes that use your recipe! I'm sure he would love one of those! And these have sprinkles and a different kind of frosting!" I smiled knowing he would like it and that my recipe was going over well. Thought I hadn't made it so I wasn't sure why she called it my recipe but I knew better than argue with the pink mare.

Pinkie gave us our orders and we turned to leave when Pinkie spoke up. "See you later for dinner Tony!" I looked surprised at her then to him and he said his good bye and walked outside with his shake. I followed him with a smile. "So diner with Pinkie? Is there something there, or just having fun?" Tony shook his head. "Just fun for now, but she is a lot of fun." I smiled happily. "Cool, and on that note, did you know that elementals can change their spices? I don't mean from elementals, I mean from human to say… a pony?" Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at me as I walked on. Then he ran to catch up to me. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, I can change most of my shape already. Mainly size at this point but I just haven't had time to try much more that yet." Tony was surprised and looked at me like I was weird. We stopped by a fountain in the center of town and I turned to give Wolfen his cupcake. He laid down and started to snack on it happily. "I take it you want to see me change size or shape?" Tony nodded as he drank his shake. "Ok but hold the donut please." He took my donut and I started to grow in size. I was three times as large before I noticed a group of ponies staring at me watching what I was doing. I looked nervous and started to shrink.

"Sorry everyone, I was just showing my friend a trick of mine." Most of the ponies nodded and some clapped for me. I smiled knowing that they thought it was cool rather than scary. Then the group dispersed and Tony handed back my donut. "That was pretty cool. You will have to show me how to do that some time." I nodded with a smile as I took a bite of my donut. "Wow, this is good! And I won't have to show you much, all you have to do is concentrate on what you want to become and it happens on its own. It's actually easy to learn and do." Tony nodded with a smile. "Cool and good to know! So both of us could switch between a human and pony as much as we want?"

I nodded happily. "Oh ya, but in the pony form we have to follow their laws more closely than we do now. And that includes all the mating and things like that." Tony looked surprised at me. "How do you know all this stuff?" I kept eating happily as I answered him. "Luna and the Nine-Tailed Fox Elder told me a lot of these things. And Celestia has helped on the info as well." He nodded. "They all seem to trust you a lot. That's nice. It seems that few here trust me yet, but I can't blame them after how I showed up." I shoved him lightly before realizing that the touch hurt and pulled my hand away. "Oh relax already. You made a mistake but hey it turned out fine."

"Besides that I'm glad to finally have a human friend. So they will get used to both of us after a while. But we might be asked to leave here in a few minutes. So just let me talk ok?" Tony looked confused and then looked around to see a couple of ponies talking to guard ponies. Tony was worried something might happen but wondered why I was so calm. It could have been the fact that I knew both Tony and I couldn't be hurt by them and I wouldn't let them hurt Wolfen. I finished my donut and Wolfen finished his cupcake. Tony tried to hurry up and finish his shake but ended up with brain freeze, making Wolfen and I laugh at him.

That was when the three guard ponies tried to surround us. Wolfen might have growled but I patted his head to keep him calm. Tony started to get ready for a fight and I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. "Relax you two I am sure they just want to talk. So what is the problem gentleman?" The one that was standing in front of me spoke up with a spear standing next to him. "What are you two and why have you brought that thing into this town." Wolfen let out a small growl at being called a thing, and the guards started to ready their weapons. "HE is my friend, that I why he is with me. And my friend and I are Elementals in the shape of Humans."

The guard nodded slightly but still looked nervous. "Don't worry Wolfen won't hurt you, he only growled because you called him a thing. Which I must say was rude. We don't want to cause any problems, we were just going for a walk and getting some snacks." The guard nodded again and looked to the others. "Ok sorry for the intrusion, just please keep him from hurting the towns ponies and you are free to go on your way. Have a nice day." I nodded with a smile and waved as they left. "Thank you and you have a nice day as well." I looked to see Wolfen and Tony were now relaxed and calm. "Well I don't think you have a problem with talking to others anymore."

I laughed happily. "Oh I still do from time to time, but after that training I'm much better at it. And it helps that I had a goal to keep the peace." Tony nodded in understanding. "Well you did do that. So good job and thanks. I don't think either of us want to not be liked in this town, especially me. And Wolfen doesn't deserve that." Tony patted his head and his tail started to wag happily. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, and I think it helps that he has come running into town before to get Twilight. So some of these ponies might have seen him before." Tony nodded and we started to walk once again.

The walk was short but fun and we had a lot of fun. Then I dropped Tony off at the library again and went home with Wolfen. When I got there I heard the two girls talking about something I wasn't expecting.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Newly Shared Things

FlutterShy POV:

I made breakfast for myself and Amour as Phillip left the house. I could see Amour starting to lose her happy smile the longer he was gone. "Are you ok Amour? You seem down about something." Amour looked at me and frowned for the first time since I met her and I knew something was wrong. "I am just sad, nothing more. I am just not used to feeling sad is all. I will be fine after some time passes." I set her plate in front of her and gave her a hug. "Is this about Phillip?" She shuddered in my grip but nodded on my shoulder. "I thought so. You seem happy with him around, but when he's gone you get sad. And I am sure being here with me doesn't help."

She shook her head. "No I like being with my friend, so you are fine. But I will admit that it is hard to lose to you. But as a nine-tailed fox, I will deal with it with honor. But even with honor it still makes me sad." I nodded and we ate our breakfast before feeding the animals in silence. Then an idea popped into my head. "Hey maybe we could share Phillip?" Amour looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I smiled at the idea forming in my head. "Maybe we can both date him somehow. That way neither one of us is left alone or sad. I'm sure I could ask Luna about it." Amour looked at me in complete surprise. She was going to say something but the door opened and Phillip walked in.

Phillip POV:

I walked to the door and heard FlutterShy say "That way neither one of us is left alone or sad. I'm sure I could ask Luna about it." So I opened the door and walked in. "Ask Luna about what? And why are either of you alone or sad? Is everything ok?" The two girls looked nervous about the questions but FlutterShy Spoke up anyway. "I was going to ask Luna if there was a way that both of us could….date you…at the same time?" I looked shocked for a bit because of my mind locking up on me. The gears wouldn't work at the mention of dating me. And both of them wanted to? Ok way too many feelings and things going on right now.

I had to sit down and set my hand on fire to calm down. "O-ok let me get this straight. Not just FlutterShy but also Amour actually like me!? I knew FlutterShy did after she said that she loved me in our shared dream. But now both of you?" FlutterShy seemed surprised by something. "S-shared dream? S-so you knew?" I nodded still thinking. "Since late this morning yes, Luna told me it was a shared dream that we were both in control in. So I knew how you felt after that. The part I can't get ahold of was how to deal with it. And now I have twice the problem." Both girls looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Problem?" I realized how that sounded and corrected myself. "No you two are not problems at all, the problem I have is dealing with my emotions. And the fact that I have never known love. So my problem is knowing how I feel or how to deal with it once I know what it is and how it feels. I know I like you both as close friends…but that's as far as I have ever gotten to another being before. So that's why I was trying to think about it instead of bringing it up. How am I supposed to return your feelings at all when I don't know how any of this feels or how to treat you right if I don't know anything about any of this!?" The girls could see me breaking down and came to my sides.

"Hey its ok Phillip. I didn't know that telling you that in the dream would make you this worried. Its ok, we can make things work out." Amour nodded. "And besides only one of us can be with you anyway, so all you have to do is focus on your feelings for FlutterShy." I shook my head at her making her look confused. "The elder told me you can follow pony laws when it comes to mates. And Luna told me that ponies can make herds, meaning a stallion can take more than one mate. And I can change shape into a pony so if you two wanted I could transform into a pony and make a heard with the two of you. But that still leaves me with the emotions problem."

Both girls were shocked and excited at the news. It was the best thing both of them have heard in a long time. "That is so great! Now we can all be happy together!" Amour agreed with FlutterShy. "Yes this is great news! And this means we can both help you sort out your feelings if you want us to. We are here to help if you want it." FlutterShy smiled happily and nodded. "Yes that's part of what these feelings are. We want to help you when we can to help make you happy." Then the two did something that surprised me, they both hugged me at the same time. My hand went to human and both my mind and body started to relax at the feeling of them both being close to me like this.

We sat there for a while like this with them both hugging me and me calming down. "Thanks girls. It means a lot to have you care for me. Even if I don't know how or why you do." FlutterShy looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I looked her in the eyes before speaking. "I have mental problems for one. And more importantly, I'm not either of your species, or even from your world. I'm an alien and you still have feelings for me?" Both girls smiled and nodded before FlutterShy spoke up on what she thought.

"You may be different but you have always been so nice to me. And you protected me whenever I was in danger. And you even showed kindness beyond mine by saving Wolfen and forgiving Tony when not even I wanted to. To me that means a lot. And you keep me happy when I need it or am feeling sad. You even made me happy when I was in the hospital by bringing me that bunny, and taking care of my animals without being asked. You care about my animals just as much as I do. And you care about me no matter what is happening." Then Amour added her feelings.

"Along with that, you came to help me when your friends were scared of me. You helped save me twice from those poachers without thinking about yourself first. I have never met one who is as brave as you, but yet still so kind and understanding. Even after I told you to watch what you do around my kind, you followed our rules without fearing me or my kind. Besides the elder, which I can understand that one fully. He can be very intimidating. But that still doesn't stop you from smiling with him there or scaring you away from me or helping my people. You love and fight with all your heart and that is a rare thing to find. And you know that my kind can fall in love with many kinds, so loving someone that is different is normal and natural."

Amour smiled at me with FlutterShy doing the same. I could feel a smile of my own forming even though I still didn't feel like smiling. But then I grabbed both of them into a hug. "Thank you for caring about this messed up human. And I will try to do anything to keep you both happy. Starting with changing." Then I got up while they both looked confused as I walked out of the house and next to the pond. "Ok here it goes." While the two girls looked on an inferno started around me. They looked on in confusion as I started to change inside this fire cocoon. Then the fire died down leaving a sight that neither thought they would see.

I was shaky standing there on four hooves instead of two feet. But there I stood as a pony. The two girls looked on in shock. I looked into the pod to see my reflection and noticed my mane was made of fire. I was a light tan color and my mane and tail were flowing fire. It reminded me of something I once saw when I was a kid. But I couldn't remember the name. Oh well this was kinda cool. Then I noticed that I had wings. "Ah cool, I'm a pegasus like FlutterShy! So what do you two think about this form?" FlutterShy smiled wide and tackled me into a hug. Only problem with that was I wasn't steady on my hooves yet. So I tumbled to the ground with her on top of me.

"Sorry, are you ok? I was just excited." I nodded. "Oh im fine, are you?" she nodded and Amour joined us. "It looks like we will have to train you on how to stay up and walk with hooves. But we will happily take the challenge." I smiled and nodded. "Thanks I am sure I will need the help. It's very different to have four legs instead of two. And hooves aren't as wide as feet so it feels weird standing on them. But I'm sure I will figure it out at some point. Till then I might need to switch between human and pony to get around faster." The girls nodded and kept looking me over. "It is interesting that your hair is now fire instead of actual hair."

Amour was looking at my hair and ran a paw through my fire mane. "Yet it still feels like hair and has no real heat. Interesting. The elder would want to hear about this later on. Once you are used to this form." I agreed with that. "And I'm sure Luna would like to know as well." The girls nodded and sat next to me as I sat up and tried to stand again. FlutterShy and Amour stood by my sides and tried to help me stand and stay up. Then we spent the rest of the day eating and teaching me to walk with four legs. Then came time for bed. I was looking forward to sleeping next to these two again tonight, just this time in a new form.

I took my spot on the floor once again and the girls took their spots happily. This time they weren't hiding how happy they were to be sleeping next to me and cuddled up closer to me than normal as well. But it didn't bug me one bit, I actually enjoyed the contact. The only thing I couldn't get used to was having the wings. But then I figured something out. I opened my wings and put them over the girls next to me. "You don't mind if I do this do you?" Both shook their heads and enjoyed the contact. So I laid my head down and started to fall asleep happily. The girls put their heads close to mine as they did the same. And it didn't take long for us all to be asleep with smiles on our faces.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: ok sorry it took so long been busy and life is crazy. so haven had much time or energy to write lately but i did get two chaps done and will post them today hope you enjoy the drama that is coming up

Chapter 29: Troubled Transformations

Phillip POV:

I woke up slowly feeling horrid. I couldn't move! Everything ached badly for some reason. I could barely move my eyes without feeling pain. So I tried to speak and ask the girl for help… I couldn't speak! What was going on!? I needed help and soon! I grunted to try and wake them up but it didn't work. They were sleeping to deeply for my small grunts to wake them. But I was lucky that my best friend was a wolf with great hearing and was a light sleeper. Wolfen lifted his head to look at me and see if I was ok and saw the look of fear in my eyes.

Without thinking or waiting he barked and woke up the girls and Angel. He got up and walked over to me worried while the others tried to figure out what was going on. I grunted to try and talk but it still wasn't working. But it did get the attention of the girls next to me. They figured out something was wrong when I grunted instead of spoke, and didn't move at all. FlutterShy lifted her head to check on me, moving my wing, and I moaned in pain. Her eyes went wide. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you!? Are you ok?" I couldn't answer so I grunted.

Amour didn't move but seemed to understand what was going on. "It seems he is a lot of pain and cannot move or talk because of it. We need to get the pony princesses and soon! Let me move us using magic then we can get them. Are you ready Phillip?" I could only grunt and prepare for the pain. A magic circle appeared under us and the two girls were teleported to a few feet in front of me. My wings fell slowly with me moaning in pain the entire way. This made the girls and Wolfen looked even more worried for me.

FlutterShy nodded and looked to Wolfen. "May I get a ride to Twilight? Please I am not fast enough." Wolfen wasted no time in nodded and heading for the door with FlutterShy following. Amour was confused though. "Why do you wish to see this Twilight? We need to get the princesses." FlutterShy nodded. "Twilight is Celestia's student and can get ahold of both the princesses at any time. So she is the fastest way to get to them right now. So we will be back with help soon!"

The FlutterShy went outside and Amour tried to use her magic to relieve some of the pain. It didn't help much but I appreciated the effort all the same.

FlutterShy POV:

I walked outside with Wolfen and then jumped up onto his back and held on tightly. "Ok boy, let's go as fast as you can. We need to help Phillip as soon as possible." Wolfen nodded and then took off at speeds, that normally would have scared me, but now seemed to slow. We ran through town scaring a few ponies but for once I didn't care too much. I would apologize after Phillip was ok. Wolfen and I made it to the library in a couple of minutes and I hopped off and ran inside. "Twilight! We need you to contact the princesses right away!"

My yelling scared poor Tony and Spike but it got Twilight's attention. She came running down the stairs looking worried. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" I shook my head and started to drag her out of the house. "Phillip woke up this morning in a lot of pain and can't move or talk! We need Luna and Celestia to help him! Please hurry!" Twilight nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and quill and sent a quick message before telling me that she would teleport to my cottage to check on him. Then Tony said he would carry spike there. He wanted to check on his friend. I nodded and went outside to Wolfen.

"Ok Twilight sent a letter and teleported there. We can go back with Tony following. Let's go boy!" Then I hopped back onto his back and held on. Again he took off at speeds that might give Rainbow a run for her money. We lost tony but he ended up catching up when we reached the cottage. I jumped off of Wolfen and flew into the cottage to see how Phillip was doing. I saw Twilight looking confused while Amour explained why he looked like a pony.

Phillip POV:

I laid there trying not to move while Amour tried to help the pain when Twilight teleported into the house by the door. She walked over to me looking confused. "Phillip!? Is that you?" I grunted but Amour saved me from trying to explain. "We will explain it all later. All you need to know at this moment is that he transformed into a pony yesterday and went to sleep feeling fine like this. But he woke up unable to talk or move and is in a lot of pain. Did you contact the pony princesses?" Twilight nodded as FlutterShy flew into the house.

"How is he doing?" FlutterShy looked even more worried than before. Twilight started to use her magic start scanning me while she spoke. "I'm not sure but most of his body seems to be locked up for some reason. It's like he worked out for days straight and then stopped and went to sleep. His body locked up, but I can't really tell why yet." We all seemed to get more tense at the news and were wanting answers. I only hoped that Luna or Celestia would show up soon. I may have a high pain tolerance, but that doesn't mean I enjoy my entire body to be in this bad of pain. I looked around and then noticed a flash from the doorway.

"How is he doing!?" It was Luna and boy was I glad to hear her voice! Then Twilight filled her in before Luna started her own scan. "His body is locked up for some reason." Luna nodded and got in front of me. "That figures. I didn't think he would transform this soon or for this long right away. I forgot he was new to all of this. Phillip what is happening is that your body is not used to this new form yet. So just like a pony has to get use to new muscles after working out, your entire body has to get used to being in this shape. You should have only stayed in this form for an hour the first time and go up from there. Sleeping like this was too much for your body to handle at one time."

Then she looked worried. "I can help fix this but it will not feel nice. And once your body relaxes, you will need to transform back into a human as soon as possible. Do you understand?" I grunted but moved my eyes from side to side. Then before I knew what was going on a magic circle appeared beneath my head. "There now you can speak to us without moving. Just think it and we will hear." I grunted and thought to them. "Thank you. And I can't transform in the house. Last time I did this it was like a fire tornado. And I really don't want to burn the house down or at all for that matter." FlutterShy and Amour nodded in confirmation at what I was saying.

Luna nodded in understanding. "I can contain the fire because it is too dangerous to move you. So only the floor will be burnt." Amour spoke up. "Then I can just use my magic to fix the floor." FlutterShy nodded happily. "Even if not you are more important to me then the floor that I can replace. We can't and don't want to replace you." I agreed then told Luna to do her worst. I soon figured out that was the worst choice of words I could have used, and soon regretted it fully. Lune used her magic to pop and crack every joint and pull on every muscle in my body one by one. It only took about fifteen minutes but to me it seemed longer due to being out of it after that much pain.

I was starting to pass out when I heard Luna's voice. "Phillip! I need you to stay awake long enough to change back. After that you can nap. But now you need to change into a human." I nodded weakly and started the change. I could feel my body changing quickly, as if it wanted to be back to normal and had a mind of its own to do so. I was soon human once again and lay on my stomach weak, tired, and still in pain. Luna gave a sigh of relief. "Good, now you can and should rest. But no more transforming until I say otherwise ok? Then we can work on it slowly." I nodded from my face down position and then passed out.

FlutterShy POV:

I got worried when Phillip passed out and ran to him. Luna was calm and spoke calmly. "You may relax dear FlutterShy. He is fine now. Just tired and needing rest. After some sleep and not moving and food he will be back to normal in no time. Until then I will need you two to watch over him. And I'm sure that won't be a problem, since I know why he changed into a pony in the first place." Luna gave us a playful wink and then said she had to leave and teleported out of the house with Twilight leaving as well, leaving Amour and I blushing. Then I smiled as I realized something.

"You know what this means right?" Amour nodded with the same smile. "That both your princesses and my Elder knew how we felt and arranged this." I nodded happily. "And that explains why they told Phillip about all this transforming and law stuff." Amour nodded with a large smile. "It would seem they saw what we were trying to figure out. But that just means we must live up to their expectations. And treat him as good as he has been treating us." I nodded still smiling. "I am sure we are up to it. And Luna seems to have faith in us. And I doubt your elder would tell Phillip the things he did or order you to stay here is he didn't think we were up to it."

Amour's smile grew. "That is very true. It is not often that he orders one of my kind to live outside the village. So he must like Phillip more than we thought, if he trusts him this much. Now Wolfen and I are going to get some wood for Phillip to eat when he wakes up. Would you mind making breakfast for us?" I shook my head. "I would be happy to. Do you want anything special?" Amour shook her head and then left with Wolfen to get wood for Phillip. This was turning out to be a good start, if not interesting start, to our new relationship with Phillip and each other.

Phillip POV:

I woke up much later in the day and couldn't figure out how much later it was. I figured out that I was now on my back instead of my face like I had fallen asleep. Then I decided to open my eyes and see where I was laying, since it felt softer than the floor. When I did open my eyes I saw I was on my back on the couch with pillows under my head. I moved my head to the side and saw Wolfen lying next to the couch playing with some smaller animals around him. The sight made me smile before the animal started making noises and pointing at me. This made my wolf buddy turn to look at me and his tail started to wag.

"Hey boy." My voice sounded harsh from the stress earlier but it wasn't too painful. I slowly reached a hand over and patted his head softly. He accepted the attention happily then barked toward the kitchen. At the sound I could hear the padding of hooves and paws coming toward me. After a few seconds FlutterShy came through the door followed by Amour, both smiling happily. "Yay your awake! How are you feeling? Can we get you anything?" I shook my head and spoke again. "I'm fine for now, just tired and sore. But much better than earlier." The girls smiled and nodded at me before Amour spoke up.

"We have some wood and drink for whenever you want it. It might help you feel better to eat something." FlutterShy nodded in agreement with Amour's statement. I smiled and nodded. "Some wood sounds good, but what drink? Wait the kind I had at the banquet?" Amour nodded and my eyes lit up. "Yes, I asked the cooks for the recipe and they gave me a barrel full of it instead. So we have plenty of it for you to enjoy when you want to." I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes please, it might help my throat right now." Both girls nodded and left, Amour going outside and FlutterShy going to the kitchen.

After a few second Amour came in with pieces of wood in her tails. She put them down in front of me and sat there watching me for some reason. I grabbed a piece and started to eat it slowly. A minute later FlutterShy came in with a large mug full of the black liquid I was looking forward to. I put the wood on my lap and took the drink thankfully. Then I sipped the drink, feeling my throat feeling better already. "ahhh thank you both for the help. And sorry about all the trouble. It seems that I was just too eager to make you both happy…"

Before I knew it I was wrapped in a group hug with both girls hugging me tightly before FlutterShy spoke up. "It's ok it was because of us that it happened." Amour nodded. "You were just trying to keep us happy, so it's more our fault than yours. So just relax and let us take care of you for now. Ok?" I nodded and hugged them back. "For once I will let someone else take care of me, since you asked me to. So what time is it?" They let go and sat by the couch before answering my question. "It's about one in the afternoon. You have been out since this morning."

I nodded before finishing the rest of the drink and the wood with the girls watching me calmly. Then I put my head back down and told them I was going to sleep some more to let myself relax the rest of the way. They agreed then they surprised me with kisses to my cheeks before going upstairs. I found myself smiling at the affection. It felt nice. It also helped me fall asleep relaxing deeper then I had before. And this time I had dreams of FlutterShy and Amour.

I woke up again much later that night. But this time I looked over to see Tony laying on the floor reading a book, instead of Wolfen or the girls. "Hey Tony, what are you doing here?" Tony stopped reading as he jumped slightly at my voice, but then smiled my way. "Oh hey your up. How are you feeling?" I shrugged and stretched a bit. "Much better thanks for asking. But what are you doing here?" Tony smiled at me before answering. "I offered to stay up and see when you woke up and how you were doing, and if you needed anything. It was the only way we could get FlutterShy and your fox to agree to go to sleep"

I looked confused at him and sat up. "Why was that?" Tony looked at me and raised a brow. "Because they were worried about you dude. You were willing to change everything for them and you didn't realize that they were worried about you when you were hurt because of it?" I shrugged honestly confused. "Not really. Luna said I would be fine, so I thought there was no reason to worry." Tony shook his head. "You really don't get love do you?" I got up and stretched again as I gave him the simple answer. "Nope." Tony just shook his head at me.

"Well it is a part of caring, it's the same thing as when you worried about FlutterShy when she was in the hospital. You knew she was going to be ok, but from what I heard you still worried about her, didn't you?" I froze at the connection being made. I simply nodded at him. "See then you care about her more then you realize. And you worry about her just like both of them worry about you." I simply nodded. "Ya I guess I do worry about them, because I was worried about Amour when her town was on fire and when she got in trouble for bringing me there as well. And when you showed up I worried about you hurting FlutterShy."

Tony gave me a knowing smile and nodded. "See you do care, and it seems you know more about love then you think you do. Caring is the very start of love. Now all you have to do is see where it leads."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: ok here is the second chap and hope you all like it!

Chapter 30: A Shared Name

Phillip POV:

The morning came around and I was still talking to Tony. I started to hear shifting from upstairs and smiled knowing that Wolfen and my two girls were starting to get up. I hadn't noticed but Tony was smiling at me as well. "See you care so much that just hearing them wake up makes you smile. So don't sell yourself short on how much you care about them." I looked at Tony and nodded. "I guess you're right. But I still don't understand it much." Tony laughed lightly. "That's the point dude, no one ever really does! You care and you try and that's all there really is to it. It's that simple and that hard at the same time. So just keep trying to make them happy and you will be fine."

I nodded to him smiling at the information. "Thanks Tony, it means a lot. And I'm glad to have a friend like you to help me out." Tony nodded with a smile as Wolfen was the first down the stairs. Wolfen say me awake, sitting on the ground, and pounced onto me happily. He started licking me and I couldn't help but laugh at the feeling. "Hey boy good to see you! Sorry I made you worry about me there. Are the others up?" He stopped licking me and nodded happily. "Good to hear, mind if we wait for them to come down before we go eat? Wolfen shook his head and laid down in my lap.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "He is just a big pup isn't he?" I nodded with a smile and started to pet the wolf in my lap. "Oh ya, it's how you can tell if a dog is happy and healthy. If they are still pups at heart then they will live long and happy lives." Wolfen Barks happily and I heard a giggle from the stairs. It was FlutterShy smiling at me. "For saying you don't know much you sure do know a lot about the animals." Amour followed her down the stairs with the same smile. "Yes and the way you apply what you do know to help your animal friend is refreshing to see. How are you feeling?"

I smiled and stood up to stretch, showing them both that I could fully move once again. "Much better thanks. Just wanted to let you both know that I was good to go before we go get breakfast." I motioned to Wolfen and he nodded to them. This simple action made the girls smile at me. "But now if you don't mind, Wolfen and I are hungry. So we will be back soon." After that I gave them both a hug and left the house with Wolfen and Tony following me. "See just a simple hug has already made their day. Let alone you waiting for them made them happy. So you were just overthinking things man."

I nodded with a smile. "Ya I guess I really was. Who knew someone who rarely thought at all could overthink something so easily?" I gave a laugh and Tony just shook his head. "Dude you need to stop putting yourself down like that. You may see it as a joke, but those girls and friends of yours don't see it that way. You make them worry about you every time you do that. And I can say it cus I don't like it either. You are better than that and you know it. You are better than any of those comments, let alone to make those comments in the first place. So why do you do it?"

I stopped at the simple question and scratched the back of my head. "I guess it's just a coping mechanism for what other humans used to do and say about me. I figured that if I said it about myself it wouldn't hurt as bad when others did. And now that no one does it I just keep expecting it to come, so I keep my guard up I guess." Tony shook his head sadly and I felt Wolfen rub against me for support. "Dude even I let my guard down around your friends, and they don't really like or trust me. So why can't you try it?" I would have answered but nothing came to mind. I couldn't answer that simple question.

Then in my train of mindless thought something came to me. "Because I'm scared. If I let my guard down and someone gets hurt or hurts me again I don't know how I could deal with it. In our world it was easy because I was so used to it. But here all I have really known is kindness and actually being happy. And yet I still can't get over the thought of being hurt. Every time I got close to something in our world it was taken away from me. And I can't stand the thought of losing my new friends." I would have kept up my rant of fear but Tony surprised me with a hug and pat on the back. Then he let go and looked me in the eyes.

"From one lost human to one that was found in this world, don't let your fear win. Part of my training was to fight my fear of being useless to those I care about. And your one of my first real friends. So I'm not going to let you fall apart or ruin a good thing you got here, just because you're scared. You have to face your fear just like you did that poison elemental or you did me when I showed up. Think of what you want, and what you want to protect, and go for it fully. And we both know you want to keep those girls happy right?" I simply nodded back at him.

He smirked at me before continuing. "Good then think about them and how they make you feel, every time you are about to make a comment like that. That should stop you in your tracks and turn your frown into a smile. Now let's go eat and get back before they worry about you." I smiled and nodded to him before we continued to go eat. Once we ate we headed back to find Amour and FlutterShy eating breakfast in the kitchen, and talking about random things. But the topic of name came up and that reminded me of something.

"Hey you two that reminds me of what our other friends can call you." I pointed to Amour to make my point and FlutterShy had a look of realization on her face. "Oh yes Phillip and I talked about this before. We didn't think it was right to have our friends keep calling you our fox or foxy friend." FlutterShy winked at Amour and she giggled, while I face palmed. "It was once without thinking ok?" This made both girls giggle at me and Wolfen and Tony laugh. But the laugher didn't last long and Amour calmed down and started to think.

I came up with an idea but didn't know if it would work or not. "You said that if you give someone your name they have the powers like we do right?" She nodded and I went on. "Then what if we give the name or you use a fake one for them to know?" Amour looked surprised but smiled and nodded. "The first one would work! It is a bylaw of ours. If I am not the one to give them my name they can know it and not have power over me. Good thinking as usual Philip!" I started to blush and smile at the compliment as FlutterShy spoke up. "Then can we call our friends here now and tell them?" Amour smiled and nodded. "Sure if Phillip is up to it."

I nodded happily. "Ya sure, and I want to let the others know I'm ok now to." The girls nodded and Tony got up to leave. "I'll go get Pinkie if you go get the others." I smiled for a reason I couldn't figure out as I watched him leave. Then I got up and started for the door. I was stopped by a tail wrapped around my wrist. "are you sure you are up to walking that far?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes I am fine now thank you for caring. But I feel good as new now. So shall we?" I opened the front door and let the two girls walk out ahead of me along with Wolfen next to me.

Then we walked next to each other happily on our way to pick up our friends. First was Applejack from her farm. Wolfen loved being on the farm, the few times he was allowed, because of the open spaces. So he spent time running around us and the trees. He was having fun so I wasn't going to stop him. as we walked I felt my hands being grabbed. It surprised me more than anything. I looked to see FlutterShy holding my hand with her wing and blushing. And my other hand was held by one of Amour's tails.

My first thought was to remove the wing and tail, but I found myself liking the idea of "Holding hands" with these two. Besides, if I had slept next to them, why should I not like them touching me? So I closed my hands around the wing and tail gently and kept walking with a smile. I watched as both girls started to smile brightly at the simple action. 'I guess trying really is all you have to do to make them happy.' Tony's talk was coming to mind and I thanked him even more now. But my thoughts were stopped as we heard barking from a smaller dog.

It was Winona barking at Wolfen's arrival. I looked to see Wolfen standing there looking confused but not angry. "She is probably trained to protect the animals from wolves eating them. She is just doing her job." Before I could say anything else FlutterShy walked up to Winona and explained that Wolfen was a friend and not a threat to her or the other animals. At this Winona stopped barking and went up to him to start sniffing him. he returned the favor, even if it made the smaller dog a bit uneasy at first. While those two got to know each other we saw Applejack running to check on her dog.

When she saw us she relaxed and looked to see the two canines getting along. "Well that's a sight I never thought I would see in my life time. My guard dog getting along with a timber wolf. And I see you are back up and about. How are ya feeling?" I smiled back happily. "Much better thanks for asking. Just wanted to let you know that and see if you could come with us so we can tell you her name?" I gently pointed to Amour who nodded at her. Applejack was caught off guard by the idea at first. "But isn't that against all your rules and stuff?"

Amour explained that we found a loop hole that would let them know her name but not break the rules or give them power over her. "Wow that's a nifty little trick around them rules. I have to finish up some chores but ill catch up to you at the cottage after im done with em." We agreed to that and started to leave before I noticed we had lost one of our party. I gave a whistle and saw Wolfen straighten and come running to us. "Making another friend were we?" Wolfen nodded happily and trotted next to us as we walked on to collect the others.

The next friend we found was Twilight who was happy to hear I was ok and even happier to hear about knowing Amour's name. then we went and found Rarity working on a dress. She said she needed a break anyway and joined us. She even said that next time I was a pony that she could make me some cloths so I didn't feel so exposed, since I was still used to waring my human cloths. I thanked her for that idea and really did appreciate that she thought that far ahead. But it was weird being a naked pony around girls for the first time so those cloths would help next time.

We were on our way to find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie when they found us. Tony was with both of them and they were running around looking for us. "Hey we found you! so should we head back to your cottage?" FlutterShy nodded happily still holding my hand as Tony smirked at me. Pinkie was about to say something when Twilight covered both her and Dash's mouths with magic. She shook her head and Pinkie nodded as Dash shrugged, and we kept walking on laughing and talking until we found Applejack sitting outside the cottage with Winona sitting next to her. Then Wolfen ran forward and Winona joined him barking happily.

"She just wouldn't stay at home when I told er where I was going. She must be fallin for that wolf of yers." I honestly hopped not due to the size difference, but oh well. "Might be but lets hope they stay just friends. Don't want him to hurt her on accident due to size." Applejack nodded but shrugged and we all headed inside. I was last to enter with a smile of excitement. I would finally stop making mistakes like the "Foxy" comment. So much better if you ask me. Once I was inside and the others were sitting comfortably I spoke up.

"So now that we are all here and know what we are doing can I tell them?" Amour nodded happily next to me. I smiled happily and turned to our friends. "As you may this nice fox has decided to stay with FlutterShy and I so we thought you should know her name. And we finally figured out how to do that without breaking the rules. So I introduce you to ~~~~~" I stopped and looked confused as nothing came out of my mouth. I was talking fine then I got to her name and silence. My mouth moved but did not speak. The others in the room were looking at me confused as well, even Amour. "Uh let me try that again. Her name is ~~~~~… ok what is going on? I am not doing that on purpose."

At the end of the question there was a knock on the door. FlutterShy got up to answer it wondering who it could be. We all heard an eep after the door opened and I turned to flame out of worry. What we saw surprised us but also made me turn back to normal. It was the Fox elder at the door. He looked to us and walked in after FlutterShy moved aside. "Elder, what are you doing here? we have not broken any laws as far as I know. Is everything ok?" Amour was now looking worried as was i. But he shook his head and spoke calmly.

"This is only a precaution that was put in place after an incident 57 years ago. The loop hole you found is now monitored and those that are to be told must be judged on their trustworthiness and character. DO you understand?" We all nodded. "And that explains why when I tried to say her name nothing came out right?" The elder nodded. "Yes, 57 years ago there was a fox that use this loop hole and then had his name spread across the land, as well as being tricked into servitude. So we have been careful of this loop hole since then."

The elder looker around the room and rose a brow before looking to Twilight. "You are all the bearers of the Elements of harmony, correct?" Twilight nodded. "Y-yes sir. I am Twilight the element of magic, and this is" she went around the room and ended on FlutterShy who was still hiding behind me from the big intimidating fox. The elder nodded at each of them then stopped with his gaze on Tony. "Another elemental? And in the same shape as this one? A human, correct?" I nodded and spoke up for Tony who had no idea what to do.

"Yes sir, that is Tony and he is a water elemental, and a close friend of mine." Once again a brow was raised on the elder fox. "First you ally with a timber wolf, who should be your food, but now ally with someone that could kill you?" I laughed nervously and nodded as I scratched the back of my head. "Ya I am told I am odd in who I make friends with. But it works out pretty well so far. And as I see it, we might be opposites but that just means we should work together even better to cover our own weaknesses." The elder let a small smile form on his muzzle before looking at Amour.

"You have chosen wisely my pup. You may now tell them her name young elemental. I have removed the spell that stopped you. These few are trust worthy." He started to leave but then a question came to mind. "What about the princesses? Can they know? I ask because Luna comes here often and I also see Celestia often. So I ask so they can have this honor as well, for when we all work together?" The elder stopped and looked to me and nodded. "They have also shown themselves to be trustworthy and quite useful. So yes they may know when you see them. now I must go."

I waved with a smile. "Thank you and have a great day!" I could see his ear twitch at the statement but I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Then he was outside and teleported away. "S-so that was the elder Fox you told us about?" I looked at the still nervous FlutterShy sitting next to me and nodded happily. "Yep, and he's not as scary as he lets on, assss long as you are on his good side anyway. He is pretty understanding and calm as long as you don't break the laws or go against his word." Amour smiled before speaking. "Like I did?" then we shared a laugh before going back on topic.

"So third times a charm. May I finally tell you her name, this is Amour. It worked!" FlutterShy and Amour giggled at my happy enthusiasm. The others just smiled at hearing the name. Then Rarity spoke up. "That is a lovely name darling! It means Love does it not?" Amour nodded happily. "Yes it does, I am glad to see you are educated in other languages. Not many ponies I have met know what my name means." Rarity beamed at the compliment. Then the room lit up with questions and talk about different things about Amour and her kind. With the knowledge that she might not be able to answer them all.

Twilight was the one with the most questions of course but Amour seemed more than happy to answer anything she could. "It is not often I am allowed to talk of my race. So I will tell you all that I can without giving away all our secrets." Twilight thanked her and started taking notes. The others sat around talking and having a good time before I heard a howl that sent shivers down my spine. "Oh no!"


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: ok so just to let you know this story is not dead in any way! i have just been busy and forgot to edit and update i didn't know i was this far behind on the chaps from writiing to posting so now i am posting everything i have which is 7 chaps! so just read at your leasure and i am sorry for being gone for so long!

Chapter 31: Dogs in Peril

I jumped up and ran out the door. I followed where the howling was coming from and ran as fast as I could. I had no idea that I was leaving fiery foot prints where I was stepping. I also had no idea that Amour and FlutterShy were at my heels. The rest of our friends were following farther behind. All I knew was that my wolf was howling that he was in trouble and I needed to get to him as fast as I could.

With Wolfen and Winona outside while the others spoke of the name:

Wolfen and Winona were running around playing and having fun right outside the cottage when they saw the elder fox arrive. They both bowed as he went inside and then walked further from the cottage to give the fox more privacy. The two went to running around and chasing squirrels and rabbits for fun. They had no intention of harming the animals, it was just their version of tag. They made sure not to nip them if they got close but they were going to chase them as fast as Winona could go. Wolfen was making sure to pay attention to her so he wouldn't leave her in the dust or step on the smaller canine.

After a while the two decided to play hide and track. Another canine version of a pony game. Winona went to hide and Wolfen waited for her to bark that she was ready before starting to track her scent. But then he heard another bark. But this was one of warning and it was mixed with fear. Wolfen burst into a run in the direction of the barking. He had no idea what Winona was so scared of but he wouldn't let her get hurt if he could help it. he wasn't this big and strong of a wolf for nothing!

Winona sat by a tree waiting for her new wolf friend to find her. She heard rustling leaves from in front of her. But Wolfen should have been coming from behind her, not in front. So she got up and got ready to defend herself. She let out a warning bark and was met with a dark growl from an emerging Timber wolf. But it wasn't the friendly one she was waiting for, it was a wild one looking for lunch. She started to growl and bark to get it to back off but it only came closer. Then before she knew it a wolf came from her right side. It was a brief moment of hope before the new wolf bit into her and threw her into a tree.

She let out a whimper of pain and tried to stay conscious as another wolf appeared. Now there were three medium wolves that she had to face while she was wounded and her breathing was already labored from the bite. She was losing hope and consciousness as she heard foot falls. That was it before she passed out.

Wolfen smelled the other wolves and let out a deep growl and ran faster. He saw them getting close to a bloody body that was his new friend. He went into a rage. He jumped and landed hard on the first wolf's head, slamming it into the ground. Then Wolfen used his head as a push board and bit hard into the left wolf's neck before spinning and throwing the wolf in his jaws into the first wolf he attacked. Then he stepped in front of Winona's body and faced the last wolf that now looked confused and scared. Wolfen let out a bark and the wolf high tailed it out of there, followed by the other two.

Wolfen wasted no time in turning and gently picking up Winona on his snout. Then he took off howling for help toward the cottage. He ran and howled no matter how much his lungs hurt from lack of oxygen. He wouldn't stop until his friend found him or he made it to the cottage. Luckily his friend came into view and they were running to him. he slid to a stop and looked at them worried and wanting help. He knew that Phillip could help her, he had to. He had healed Wolfen then and he could heal Winona now!

Phillip POV:

I ran and finally saw Wolfen come into view. But what I saw was my wolf crying, howling, and carring something bloody on his snout. "No." After I saw that I moved so fast that I was by his side before I knew what happened. He stopped and gently put down what he was carrying. That was the moment I saw Winona with bite marks in her small body. Part of me worried that Wolfen had done this on accident but then the nudged her body and the holes in her body and his teeth were two very different sizes. But that could wait, I had to heal her!

I tried to cry but Amour and FlutterShy's gasps didn't help. I had to concentrate to cry like this. Lucky for me Amour held back AppleJcak as she saw her loved pet laying there bleeding. "Come on, cry damnit." But my concentration was broken even worse what AppleJack started to loose it. "You did this didn't you!? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her!" my body flared up as I looked at her. "Stop that! Look at the wounds and look at his teeth! His teeth are almost twice the size of the wounds! He couldn't have done this! FlutterShy, please ask him what happened while I try to concentrate and heal her."

AppleJack was still crying but she was calmer as FlutterShy started to recount what Wolfen told her. She gasped and spoke in a shaky voice. "they were playing hide and track when she was attacked by three smaller timber wolves. He got there just in time to keep them from finishing her but he was still to late to keep her from getting hurt. So he knew he had to get to Phillip to help her. Good boy, you did the right thing."

Hearing this only enhanced my anger. My fire side was taking over and not letting me cry. My body flared up and I heard the others gasp. Then I did something that scared the others. "Calm down and Cry damn it!" then I punched my own face hard. I could feel my cheek bone crack, but it did what I needed it to. My anger was in check and I was able to cry those healing tears I was so desperate to cry. They landed in the wounds on Winona and a bright light shown as she started to heal. After a few tense minutes of crying on the hurt pup she woke up and whimpered.

Wolfen was at her side in a second and nuzzled her happily, still crying. Then Applejack came over and Wolfen shrank back from her. She looked at Winona then to Wolfen before hugging the wolf. The action made him freeze in fear. "Thank you! you saved her! Thank you for saving my dog!" Wolfen whimpered and nuzzled the happy mare. Then both looked to Winona who was looking much better. All she had now was a few patched of missing fur where the bite marks used to be. I on the other hand started to calm down and relax.

My fire went out and I was human again. I was worn out but happy that I could heal her. I put a hand on Wolfen and smiled at him. "Good job boy. You saved her. But next time you play anything like that make sure you are further form the Everfree and that you two stay closer just in case. Ok?" He nodded in confirmation. "Good, thank you. Now let's go home and eat and get her food and water. She will need it after that. And you need to be cleaned up." I was referring to the now dried blood on his snout. I stood up shakily, still carrying Winona in my arms.

This walk to the cottage was slower and much happier one with my friend still staring at me for some reason. Applejack on the other hand was only looking at Winona. We walked in silence and when we got home Applejack opened the door and I went in and set Winona on the couch. Wolfen brought over his water bowl, careful not to spill it, and put it in front of the dog who drank greedily. FlutterShy brought over some dog chow and let the pup eat her fill. "There all better. You just need to wait for the fur to grow back and it will be like it never happened."

Then I sat down to relax. Tony walked over to me still looking confused. "What was that man?" I looked at him lazily. "Didn't you know I had healing tears?" he nodded. "Ya but you never said you could make angel wings." Now it was my turn to look confused. "I what?" the others nodded and amour spoke. "They were like no other wings I have ever seen. I have heard rumors of these angels but have never seen anything like it before." I shook my head in disbelief. "I…I am no angel. I was just doing what I could. and hoping it would work."

Then FlutterShy spoke up, surprising us all. "It happened when you saved Wolfen to. But they weren't as big or pretty back then. I thought it was just a release of extra energy at the time. Like fire out of the side of an oven. But now I know those were your wings. And they are so magnificent. Just like your healing powers." The others agreed and then Twilight told me she had to tell the princesses about this and that they might know more. "I had no idea I even did that. Amour did I do that at the village?" Amour simply nodded.

"Most of the time you were moving too fast for me to see them, but I was told you had them in the gym, moving that beam and braking open those doors. So they must only appear in times of extreme emotion and effort. So I will speak to the elder about this as well. I would like to know more about these wings of yours. And if you can summon them at will or fly with them." I looked at her confused. I was just trying to help and I formed wings? Wait was that how I moved so fast in those times?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: could not think of a better name for this chap so if you have one let me know.

Chapter 32: Understanding

After Wolfen was cleaned up and letters about my wings sent to the elder and the princesses our friends left to go to their homes. Applejack was the last to leave. And before she did she had something to say. So she walked up to Wolfen and took off her hat looking sad. "I wanted to say I was sorry for accusing you of hurting Winona. I should have known better and shouldn't have let my sadness and fear let me say those things. You don't deserve it. You have proven that you are as good and loyal as any herding dog out there. So I'm sorry for what I said. Can you forgive a foolish mare?"

Wolfen looked at her before nodding and licking her face happily. She laughed and hugged the big wolf once again before leaving with a tired Winona laying on her back. Winona barked happily as a good bye to her wolf friend and he returned it happily. I patted his head. "Looks like I am not the only one around here that likes playing the hero, huh?" I laughed as Wolfen shrugged at me. Amour came up behind us smiling with FlutterShy flying and hugging the big pup kissing him and telling him he did a great job today. Amour put a paw on his shoulder and nodded to him. All of this made him smile but then he frowned and walked out of the cottage.

FlutterShy looked confused and worried but I stopped her from following him with a hand on her shoulder. "Just give him some time alone, then I will talk to him. I know what he is going through right now. He still blames himself for letting it happen, even if he helped save her in the end. He thinks it shouldn't have happened at all." Amour put a tail around my hand. "Like when FlutterShy was hurt?" I nodded. "Yep. So let him think and calm down then I'll go and help him out. But he needs to calm down right now. I know I did. But I was lucky to have Twilight to help me and to have the chores to get my mind off of it. Unlike him right now."

FlutterShy nuzzled my arm and I wrapped an arm around her to hug her. Then I hugged Amour, surprising the poor fox. Then we waited talking calmly. And when it was time for dinner I let the girls go cook and went to find my wolf buddy. I didn't have to look hard or for long. He was sitting by the pond looking in the water at his reflection. So I walked up to him quietly and sat next to him. He didn't look at me nor me at him. Just the water in front of us. "You can still see the blood on your snout can't you?" He simply nodded his answer.

"I still see that thing holding Angel and the scar on FlutterShy's hoof from time to time. Even with it gone I can still see it. I am not gonna lie and tell you it will go away fast or anytime soon if at all. But I will tell you it gets easier. And the more good memories that you make with them, the more the bad ones fade. So try not to dwell in it, you had no idea they were there. And if you had it wouldn't have happened. But some things are out of our control. So just think about the part that you did control. You acted fast, scared the other wolves away, and got her to me in time for my tears to help her. That alone was quick thinking that not any other in our group could have done like you did. So it might have happened, but it also ended happily. Now let's go eat. You need some food just like I do after today."

Wolfen finally looked up from the pond and licked my cheek before shoving his face into my chest. I wrapped him in a hug and just sat there until he moved his head and nodded at me. Then we got up quietly and went to eat our dinner. After dinner we went back to the hose and Wolfen went to bed on the couch. He might have been upset still but he still let Angel take his place after a pat on the nose and a simple nod. I smiled sadly at my buddy. I hated that he had to go through the same thing as I did, but he had me to help so I hoped that would make it easier on him like having him did on me.

I walked into the kitchen to find Amour sitting calmly sipping some tea with FlutterShy looking worried as she sipped her tea. "Is he going to be ok?" I nodded and took a seat between them. "Ya, it will take some time but he will be alright. So how was dinner?" They both smiled happily and said it was great. Then we decided to go to sleep early after the long eventful day. We walked into the main room and saw Wolfen sleeping along with Angel out cold in his spot. We all smiled and I took my spot on the floor, and motioned for the girls to join me.

They both smiled happily as they took their spots at my sides. "Sorry I can't transform again, tho I did enjoy sleeping that way. But I am gonna listen to Luna, since she seems to know what she's talking about." They both agreed that was the best idea. Then FlutterShy spoke her thoughts. "It's ok, we started sleeping next to you like this anyway. So this seems more normal than the other form for now anyway." Amour agreed. "Yes that is true, the other form seemed foreign compared to this one. So it is ok if you are human every time we sleep and a pony during the days, once you can, if you want."

I actually liked that idea. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Thank you for suggesting it." Amour nodded and then placed her head on my shoulder and FlutterShy did the same with my other shoulder. I wrapped my arms around them the best I could and started to drift off. We thought it would be a nice restful night. But is it ever with my luck?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Spark Star

Phillip POV:

It was the middle of the night and the three of us heard a loud clap of thunder. It sounded like it was just outside the house! We all bolted up and I looked around. I lit the torch that I kept outside. I did this incase I wanted to look at fire some time or for the reason I was using it now, to use my power of seeing and hearing through it. I hadn't used it yet, but I had another dream so I thought it would be a good idea. I was even telling Luna about it before we were woken up. I looked through the torch and saw sparks flying in all directions right inside the Everfree. "Another one!? Please be one that I can talk to. Girls stay in the house please. Just in case."

They nodded looking worried as I got up and walked to the front door. "Wolfen I need you to go and get Tony. I am not sure why but since water was in the dream as well I think I will need his help with this one. You mind running and getting him?" Wolfen was up and stretching as I spoke and shook his head at my question. "Good, then head out now. Ill try and talk to them, but if I cant then ill need Tony's help to subdue them. go!" I opened the door and rushed out to where the sparks were coming from as Wolfen headed toward town.

All I could think as I ran was "Please be reasonable" over and over. I reached a new clearing that had been blow into the forest and slid to a stop. I looked and saw a short teenager standing in the middle of a blast pattern. She was sparking and laughing happily. I stepped up and cleared my throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, are you lost?" She turned to look at me and frowned. "Oh great! Another adult to tell me what to do! No! I don't think so! Now go away!" Then without warning her hands shot up and pointed at me, shooting what looked like lightning at me. I braced for impact, but felt nothing.

I looked around and saw the tree behind me on fire and blasted apart from the impact. I was left just as confused as the young girl was. "How did that go right through you!? That should have electrocuted you to the point of bursting into flames!" I shrugged. "It might be because I am also an elemental." I let myself become fire looking at the girl before becoming human again. "Now can we please talk about what you are doing here?" She looked both angry and entertained as she stared at me. "So you are going to try and control me to?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't planning on controlling anyone. I just wanted to talk. I am guessing since you couldn't hurt me that I can't hurt you. So you know I can't make you do anything. So what brought you here?" She laughed and got an evil looking grin. "You are right about you not being able to hurt me. I am too strong for you to touch me! And I am here because of some freak offering me the freedom to do whatever I want! Whenever I want! And no adults will ever be able to stop me!" I was starting to get worried about this girl. She was sounding so much like the poison one and I really didn't want to hurt her, she was just a kid.

"I think its more the fact that fire and electricity can't normally interact, rather than the level of strength that keeps us from hurting each other." She started to look angrier at my statement. "Are you really telling me what I can and cannot do!? You are just like all the other adults I know. Bossy and you think you know everything! Let me show you that you aren't as smart as you think you are!" Once again she lashed out with bolts of electricity and it went through me. She started to destroy the things around me, trying desperately to hurt me. It made me sad to think that she was so angry at such a young age.

The worst part was that I remembered hating adults and even other kids when I was her age. It made me think that if I had been brought here at her age that I might have been just as angry and would want to hurt others rather than make friends and protect them. I guess it only takes one action to make you think about the life you have lived and the one you want to in the future. By the time my thoughts were running out and my frown growing, the girl had lost most of her rage and started to calm down. The attacks stopped and she stood there heaving and out of breath.

"Can we please talk now?" She shook her head. "Attack me back! Why are you just standing there!?" I heaved a sigh. "Because it wouldn't do any good. I don't want to try and hurt you, and if your efforts have shown anything, I couldn't if I wanted to. So let us just calm down and talk about what you can do in this world, besides using those powers of yours." The girl just stared at me for a few minutes before starting to laugh. It was a laugh that made me uneasy. It was one of a person that had mentally broke and was snapping into madness. 'please don't let her do this, not at such a young age. Please don't make me hurt a young girl.'

I wasn't sure who I was praying to, but I hoped they would come through. But the more she laughed the more she started to spark. The more she started to sound less human. The more she started to sound like a crazed animal. My hopes were disappearing of saving this girl. Then I heard that Tony was at the cottage because of my torch. I spoke quietly into my hand and made my voice come from the torch. "Tony there is an electrical elemental here and she is losing it. I tried to help her but I couldn't and now she's losing control. We will have to subdue her if we can. And warning it's a teenager."

There was silence but then Tony spoke up. "Ok, where do you want to do this?" I sighed and spoke again. "The pond next to the cottage. That way we have more water if we need it and so you can heal if she can hurt you. she can't touch me, and that's what made her snap. I'll be on my way soon." I was interrupted by lightning hitting the spot where the girl stood. She was absorbing the electricity and laughed at me. She tried to punch me in the face but she went through me. "Fine you want to fight…follow me." With that I steeled myself for what was to come and ran toward the pond. The girl followed me yelling and attacking me the entire time.

We broke free from the forest and I saw Tony ready to shoot her with water. "Now!" Tony let loose a blast of water and hit her mid chest. The attack knocked her to the ground and made her spark and scream in pain. She started to look like the static on an old tv as she sparked and fizzed in and out. "Now will you please calm down and listen to me. We didn't want to have to do this. We could be friends or at least get along if you would just calm down." Again I had said the wrong thing.

Her powers flared up and sparks shot in all directions. One hit Tony and he stumbled. "Are you ok?" He nodded before answering in a weird tone. "Ya, it just feels tingly and makes me light headed. So don't want to get hit with much more than I have to." I nodded in understanding as she started screaming in anger. "I am Spark Star! I can't be beat up by some stupid adults! No I will kill you both for hurting me! I won't let another adult hurt me again!" Her powers started to fluxuate and that's was when I saw her body starting to turn human in the places that Tony had hit with water. Now I knew how to touch her. But that only made me sad. Because I knew what I would have to do if I touched her. I had to end her.

She shot up and went to punch me again. Her hand went through my head and I punched her in the chest where it was human. She fell to her knees and looked at me with hate in her eyes. "Why do adults like hurting kids!?" I couldn't help but answer honestly. "I don't know Star. I wondered the same thing at your age. It must be in our nature as we grow up. But it doesn't have to be that way. please, please don't make me do anything else to hurt you. Just calm down and we can talk. Then maybe I can be an adult you won't hate?"

She looked at my eyes and started to cry sparks. But then something happened. Her eyes flashed and the understanding that was there was replaced with hate and anger once again. "No! I was getting through to her! Leave her alone! She has been through enough!" But it was too late. She was lost to the world again. She attacked me again, but this time hit me with a human fist to the gut. For a young person her hit hurt more than it should have. But that was it. I knew I had lost her. I knew I had lost this battle, so had to win the war. For the good of others. The only thought that saved me was that now she wouldn't be suffering.

"Hit her again Tony." He looked at me shocked at the lack of emotion in my voice. "Do it now before she gets away and hurts others. Do it now." He looked away but did as I said and shot her with water again. and once she started to turn human I grabbed her and flew into the air before falling angled into the pond. I held her close. No matter how she struggled I would be there for that girl. So at least the last thing she would know as she died would be some form of kindness. "I am sorry whatever is doing this to you is. I know the real you is better than this. I will be with you till the end. Just know I am sorry for what I was made to do. You deserve better."

Then we hit the waters surface and went under. I could hear Tony yell but then all I heard was Star's screaming. I shouldn't have been able to hear it so well in the water, but I did. And that will haunt me for the rest of my life, but it had to have been the best thing for her. Then came the last thing she said. It was her normal, even if tired, voice this time. "Thank you." I swear if I ever find what did this to her I WILL KILL THEM!

The next thing I knew Tony was grabbing me and carried me to the shore before drying me off. "What the hell man! Why did you do that!? You could have killed yourself!" FlutterShy was on top of me crying and Amour had her head on my shoulder. "I-I am sorry…but I had to show that girl some kind of kindness on her way out…If I wasn't going to no one was. I had almost reached her! But then her eyes flashed and she lost some color to her skin and she lost it again. I almost saved her! I was so close… but then something did that to her! They wouldn't let her live, so I had to show her that someone cared that she died! Even if it was just a stranger I had to show her!"

I was starting to break down crying at this point as my friends sat around me crying with me. Wolfen had brought over some wood and laid in my lap to comfort me. I patted his head and ate the wood. I didn't need to act tuff or make my friend worry any more than I had already. Tony sat in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You did what you could man. And that was more than any other adult she had known seems to have done. You were right to hold onto her at her last moments. It takes a strong person to help others so much. I know that where ever she ended up, she was happy to have met you."

All I could think to say was "I hope so. And I hope she can rest happily now."

A/N: ok that was feaking hard to write! This is why I don't do the feels very often! My mind goes to dark places and I hate it! I swear this story is going to be the emotional death of me! Hope you are all as teary eyed as I am, and that you enjoyed that last moment of kindness


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Magic hunting

Phillip POV:

I was still sitting there but I was starting to calm down. But then a thought came to mind. "Amour can you track magic like Wolfen can track sent?" She looked confused but slowly nodded wondering what I was planning. Then she saw my eyes start to glow. "Then can you find the link between Tony and I? If so we are going to hunt that bastard down and make him stop bringing humans here! I am sick of hurting people! No matter what they do! And that girl was coming around to me before his magic made her lose control again… it won't happen anymore. Now please find the common link and track it. This ends today."

The others looked at me worried but Amour started her spells to find the common link in magic make up all the same. It was FlutterShy who was the most worried. "Please calm down Phillip. I don't think hurting whoever is doing this is a good idea. Even if they deserve some form of punishment. And I don't want you to lose control of your emotions again, especially your anger. That is scary and makes me worry about you. So please calm down" She put her head against my chest and I did start to calm down. I hugged the mare and petted her mane, calming us both.

"I know FlutterShy, and I won't lose control. But this need to stop no matter what I have to do. I won't keep killing other humans that I shouldn't have to hurt in the first place. I have wanted to find him since the other human attacked you. But having to kill that poor girl after almost reaching her… it was just too much to forgive. If they want a war on their hands, then the only ones that will be getting hurt are him and I. no more innocents, no more getting others into this. It's just him and me to end this." I was shaking with both anger and sadness but FlutterShy kept hugging me as Amour spoke up.

"He is right, this situation needs to be justified. No matter what it takes. And I am close to finding the link in magic. It will only take a few more minutes. Then we head to the end of this trail. Please be ready for when I find it." I nodded and stood up. "Time to recharge, I am sorry forest but this has to be done." With that three full trees burst into flames. The others jumped a bit as this happened but I just watched them burn and absorbed the fire as it went on. Then the three trees were no more and I was standing there stronger than ever and ready for a fight.

"I might have thanked him for bringing me here in the first place but I think its time he stops making deals with humans. I am ready when you are Amour." I walked up to her and Tony came out of the pond and stood by my left side. Wolfen was on my right, teeth bared and ready to attack. Amour stood in front of us her magic working. FlutterShy stood behind me with her head on my back. "We will be fine as long as we stick together. This I know my friends." The others nodded and Amour opened her eyes. "The magic is in Canterlot. Lets go get justice for those that have been lost here."

We all nodded once again and Amour teleported us to the maze next to the Canterlot castle. What we saw was Luna and Celestia sitting in chairs at a table drinking tea. Then we all saw the beast that had caused all of this. He turned to see us and all he could say was: "Oh poo you found me…" that was all he got out before my fist met his face. My wings had flared out and I flew forward in a streak of red and hit him in the face as hard as I could. he flew back into the hedge looking surprised and hurt. I kept up my charge, not letting him rest. Then I saw the fear in his eyes.

I stopped my next hit an inch from his face, breathing heavily and shaking from controlling my anger. "You, it was you that made me kill them, wasn't it!?" He looked shocked at me but nodded, then he disappeared. I spun looking around for him and he was back at the table sipping what seemed to be chocolate milk. "Is that any way to treat the one that brought you here and gave you those powers?" My wings flared and my body turned to raging flames. "It is if you left out the part about bringing other humans here just to have me kill them!"

It was about this time that I saw the confused and horrified looks on the princesses faces. So I thought I would explain my actions. "He brought me here, and the poison elemental and tony, and just now the teenage girl that I almost got through to before his magic made her rage all over again! She was so close to being calm and he made it so I had to kill her instead of helping her!" Luna and Celestia looked shocked at him and he just shrugged it off. This just made my anger flare even more. I flew forward and grabbed him by his long neck. "Do you really think this is just some sort of sick game!?"

He shook his head and it was FlutterShy that spoke up. "Discord! Explain yourself, now!" he gave a heavy sigh before talking. "Oh fine! I brought you here for a reason, and I sent those others to train you to be strong enough to fight someone else." My eyes started to glow an ominous red. "SO I am just some gladiator for you to use to defeat a monster you created!" He nodded and answered. "Essentially yes." SMASH! My fist hit its mark and smashed his face into the ground with enough force to crack the rock face he was hit against.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" I readied another punch but then I realized something. My anger started to die down and my wings started to shrink. "So me coming here, finally being happy, finding others to care for…all of it was just so I could kill others and a monster you wanted defeated…then what? You were going to throw me back in the gutter like it never happened?" the others look on worried about the answer that was to come as Discord stood up and brushed himself off. "Well that was the original plan, until she showed up anyway." He pointed at Amour who looked confused.

"So I'm nothing more than a stupid pawn in your little game! And here I thought I had a real life going here. I should have known. Once used and abused always used and abused. But how about I start my leave by killing you!?" my anger flared and my body flamed up leaving the area around us much hotter than before. I was ready to attack when Celestia stepped in between that monster and i. "That is enough Phillip. We will get to the bottom of this, but for right now you need to use your emotional control and calm down. And if you kill him now then his magic will fade and you will have no choice but to be sent back home, with there being nothing we can do. So please, go calm down. We will wait for you to do so before we ask him anymore questions about this subject."

I really wanted to ignore her and kick the crap out of that snake like freak, but I knew she was right. And I wanted to stay here. So for now he got to stay with the living. I nodded and turned to walk off with Wolfen following close behind. I stuck out my hand stopping my friend. "Stay here so I can erupt to let off some energy and anger please. I don't want to hurt you on accident so please stay here and watch that thing for me ok?" Wolfen nodded and turned to growl at Discord as I left to the deeper part of the maze. And as I walked I spoke to the princesses over my shoulder. "Sorry about the damage im going to cause in advance."

Then I walked off without another word or waiting for them to respond. And once I was far enough in I let my powers explode around me. It was forming a fire tornado that whipped around me and went high in the air. But I didn't care in the slightest. I needed to release this anger and energy before I hurt the ones I cared for. Even if it meant I got to hurt that thing more like I wanted to. After a few minutes of letting my rage out my fire died down. I was left in a smoldering circle of ash and embers. But I did feel better and much calmer. Still was angry at Discord, but at a level I could control this time.

Celestia POV:

I watched as Phillip left with worry about his being able to control his anger. He seemed to be hurt now more than ever before. I had not seen many things get to him this openly before. The only thing that compared was when he beat the test and shoved me out of his mind. I had to ask. "Please FlutterShy, tell us what happened?" She nodded and spoke up more firmly than I was used to hearing her do so.

"Well first was yesterday when Winona, AplleJack's dog, was attacked by timber wolves and we almost lost her. He barely saved her but he did. Then in the middle of the night we woke up to a large boom. Phillip asked us to stay in the house as Wolfen went to get Tony. He knows the rest." She moved and Tony stepped forward with a nod. "Once I got there Phillip told me about an electric elemental that had shown up and was losing it. And he warned me that it was a young girl, a teen from the looks of it. he broke out from the forest and I hit her with water."

I nodded for him to continue even though I could see it was hard for him. "She screamed and fizzed in and out like a bad connection on electronics back home. And she started turning human. She went forward and attacked Phillip but he punched her in the gut to stop her. She asked why all adult liked to hurt kids…And he gave his honest answer that he didn't know, and that it must form in us as we get older. Her eyes started to go from glowing yellow to a pretty green normal looking pair…But then there was a flash of what I would say was magic, and she started attacking again. So Phillip grabbed her while she was human and jumped into the pond."

My eyes grew in fear as to why he would do such a thing and that he was alive right now after being submerged in water. "Why would he do such a thing?" it was my dear sister who asked the question and the one that answered made myself and the others jump. "Two reasons. One it was the only way I could get her in enough water to get her to disappear without hurting Tony. And second I was determined to show that girl that reminded me so much of my self some form of kindness as she died in my arms! If I was going to be the adult to kill her then I had to show her that this adult didn't want to do it and that I cared about her even through what I was doing!"

I could see Phillip starting to cry once again and my ears fell. I may have years of practice keeping my composure, but when close friends are sad, and at the loss of young life, even I can't keep it together very well. Then I turned my look to Discord and it hardened. "Why would you send a young girl to him and make him kill her!? What purpose would that serve!?" He Looked at me and sighed again. "I didn't know her age for one, and two it was to help him beat an enemy that he couldn't touch. Those two elements can't normally touch. So it made sense that way…but I had no clue on the age or even I wouldn't have sent her."

"Then why did you!? Why did you send me any of them!? What are you trying to train me for!?" We all looked to see Phillip barely holding onto his anger. I looked at Discord and wanted answers as well. "Explain yourself now. He deserves the answers he is asking for." Discord looked at me defiantly but then saw Phillip and gulped. It was then I realized something. "You actually fear him, don't you?" Discord's eyes grew and then narrowed at me. "I don't fear anything!"

FlutterShy cleared her throat and gave him a glare, again making him visibly afraid. "Ok, but only a few things! And fine you want to know so badly! Then lets do this right." He snapped his fingers and the world around us flashed. It showed us a time long ago in a forgotten part of the Everfree. "What are we doing in the past and in this of all places Discord?" He Pointed to another version of himself and we all watched on as the past Discord preformed some kind of spell.

Past Discord POV:

I was alone and preparing a spell to end those annoying pony princesses. I knew they were going to be trouble so why not cut their heads off sooner rather than later? Besides bringing this thing to our world would be a whole new level of chaos to this world! And all it took was a link to another world and giving them the power of a fire elemental! I'll admit that was the tricky part but all I had to do was trap one and then take it's powers and transfer them to this bipedal creature. A simple task for such a magnificent creature as myself! So I started the spell to bring this creature filled with a heart filled with chaos to this world of puny ponies.

He was thrown through a portal after I sent my voice through it to convince him to come on his own will. All it took was the promise of power and control over destruction. A simple minded creature it seems. But that's all I needed for my game. This thing was about as tall as Celestia but on two legs. He was covered in metal armor. Under his helmet he had black hair and an evil grin. "SO when does the concurring start?" I smirked at this. "Eager to lay waste to this world are we?" He put his helmet back on and nodded as he turned into fire.

"Good, then you shall wait here until I call on you. Then when those pony princesses arrive to stand against me you shall attack and end them. Understood? Until then you can have fun with your new powers here." He saluted and let his fire explode around him.

~The scene with Luna and Celestia use the elements shows but then it shows back to the burning area with the Elemental.

The elemental started to turn to stone slowly from the feet up. "What is this!? You betrayed me Discord!? I will get my revenge!" Then he was turned to stone, his fire, armor and all.

Celestia POV:

The world turned back to normal. And we all looked at him as he spoke again. "And the last time I was released I tried to explain it and get him to work for me again, but he wouldn't listen. So I tried to send him back. But I figured out that these elementals are the only things that can fight my powers or my will. I might have made them but I cannot destroy them myself. And this time after my reformation I knew I had to find a way to get rid of him before he destroyed you all. So what else could kill an elemental than another one? Only a monster can kill a monster."

We felt the temperature rise once again and we looked to Phillip who was flaming. "So I am just a monster to you!? One to kill another mistake that you made!? So I have an idea, lets kill you! then since he turned to stone when you did then he will die with you as well. And since I was just going to be thrown to the side anyway I will have at least helped my friends on my way out." I hoped Phillip could control his anger but I wasn't sure about all of our safety at this point. But then Discord spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Now as much as that plan makes sense it won't work. He has broken the connection to my magic. So even if you get rid of me he will stay…So only you will disappear." Phillip burst into flames but then calmed down in a few seconds with a look of determination. "Where is he? I want to end this now." FlutterShy and Amour both gasped and Luna and I looked on shocked. "Phillip please think this through all the way. If he is as powerful as Discord says then you will need more time to get ready."

Discord cleared his throat and spoke again. "And that's not all you need to know about him. He now inherits the Angel of destruction."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: An Angel Explanation

Phillip POV:

I froze at that simple statement. Then both of the princesses and I all asked at once. "He's the what!?" Discord looked nervous and repeated himself. "he is now the embodiment of the angle of destruction." That was all I heard before I exploded at him. "YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO FIGHT A FUCKING ANGEL!? And what in this world do you think I can do against something like that!? I am just a human! Fighting an angel is way out of my league!" Discord shook his head and looked hopeful for once since I showed up.

"Actualy you are more than that, and that's why you can fight him and hopefully win! I am sure you all saw those wings of his! Those are the wings of another angel of this world!. The only one that can fight that thing!" It was Celestia that spoke up quietly. "the angel of hope?" Discord nodded happily. "Yes! Phillip here is now the embodiment of the angel of hope. Congrats my boy you are stronger then you realize." That's when a fireball hit him in the face making him stumble back in confusion. "Never call me your boy. I still would rather you be dead right now. Now please explain what is going on and how all this shit happened, please."

Celestia stepped forward and started to speak in a worried tone. "There is a story older then even my sister and I about a battle that has raged between to beings of power called the angels. One was the angel of destruction and wanted nothing more then that of this world. He wanted nothing but destruction and sadness and pain in this world. The other was the opposite of him. He was the angel of hope. One that wanted to build up this world and wanted happiness and this world to thrive. As it was told, they both arrived in this world from another, much as you did Phillip, and they never saw eye to eye, so they fought."

Celestia took a breath and continued. "It is said that their first battle caused havoc on this world and only when the angle of hope won did the raves of this world begin to grow and thrive as they do today. But even though the angel of hope won, he died for his efforts. And from that day on the two angels have been shown to take over the bodies of different creatures and fight to the death. This world is never the same after their fights are through. Either there is a long time of prosper or a great time of war and conflict. Such as the last time they showed up." The sisters and even Discord looked both nervous and sad at the mention of the experience.

"So what happened then?" my question broke Celestia out of her trance and she began again after looking at me. "Destruction took over the body of one of Discords kind, and Hope took the body of our father. That was when the war between the chaos race, as they were known then, and the alicorns started. They fought threw armies and then faced off when a stale mate was caused. Destruction won barely but died before he could make more trouble, Hope had caused a tie in that fight by giving his life and the life of his host to stop his enemy in his tracks. But why they have chosen now to fight again is beyond me. It has always taken longer between the fights than this."

Discord stepped up and spoke. "Because of that tie. Destruction can't stand the fact that he didn't win that fight and wants revenge as soon as possible. But this isn't the first time hes attacked and failed, which is making him even more dangerous." Celestia looked confused. "What do you mean?" Discord sighed. "I may have been trapped in stone but even you had to feel its presence when nightmare moon arose." There was silence as Luna and Celestia looked at him in horror as he went on. "He tried to take over Luna as revenge to your father for killing his vessel but the elements that were made by hope sent her to the moon, postponing his win, then your student destroyed nightmare and making him get evicted from her. So he had to wait and grow his strength once again before finding a host much like his original body and taking hold of him."

Then Discord pointed to Phillip. "And that's why I brought you here. if this was the first vessel species then Destruction will be at his strongest since then. So our only hope of beating him was brining an even stronger vessel of the same species here for the Hope and hope that Hope found Phillip here. and luckily he did and has taken hold and is growing stronger with everyone that Phillip helps and learns from. So that was why I brought you here. And why I sent those others for you to face. To make you fight smarter and harder for when it will be needed."

I was speechless. I had no clue how I was supposed to save anyone. But then FlutterShy spoke up. "Yes he is learning and growing every day from when he came here, but that has not come from killing those humans! He has shown his real strength from when he was saving others and showing happiness and giving others hope! He may need to learn to fight, I understand that part, but was using other humans really the best answer for that?" Discord shrugged. "I didn't know if Hope would take hold and when it did how it would grow stronger. So I sent a bit of everything at him to see what would work, but as I saw I went to far. Besides from what I saw humans were used to hurting each other so at the time I did think that would be the easiest way to train him. I might have been wrong on that aspect."

"NO SHIT!" my shoulders went to flames as I looked at him. "Hey all powerful dumbass, did you ever stop to think that the best way to strenghthen an angel called Hope with, oh I don't know, HOPE! Instead of anger and sadness!? You sending those humans only made me feel weaker and more and more without the one thing that this stupid angel need to get stronger!" I face palmed and tried to calm down as I saw the dumb struck face of Discord. "Ok in high sight I should have guessed that but honestly I am still very new to the having hope and happiness thing myself. But at least I did one thing right from the beginning."

I looked at him angry and asked what that was. His answer was to point at FlutterShy. "I put you where I knew she would find you. I knew she would be nice enough to take a crazy thing like you in, so at least I did that much right. She helped save me a while back so why couldn't she do the same for you? And as I knew she would she helped you face everything. Though I am sorry about the hoof. I was planning on stopping him myself before your rabbit got hurt but then Phillip took care of it. and I must thank you for saving her after she was hurt. I had no clue what to do but you did."

I sighed and nodded. "I didn't do it for you, but I am glad I knew what to do all the same. You are lucky you choose someone that liked to read from my world or I wouldn't have been able to help her at all. So lets make a deal right now. You will NOT bring any more humans to this world ever again! do you understand?" he nodded. "But then what are you going to do?" I sighed and stretched my muscles turning into a standing fireball. "I am going to save the ones I care about from your jack ass mistake."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: The beginning of a plan

The others gasped at my statement and how I looked. I flapped my wings and my eyes were glowing strong. "Ok now that I know he is there I can connect to that part of me and control the wings. Its weird though. Its like I have another being in me but I can't speak to them, they are just there." Celestia spoke up to that. "That is because he is just a spirit, a feeling. both of the angel's bodies are long gone. But the spirit of the feelings they fought for are in you and him. So it is a being in a way, but it is more just the power and feelings that you have in you. I must ask, are you sure you want to do this?"

I shrugged then stopped and nodded. "If it means that I will get to protect the ones I have come to love and even those I call friends from a horrid death then yes." Then Tony spoke up surprising us. "So you brought me here just to die by his hand?!" Discord nodded. "But it didn't work and that seems to be a good thing." Then Tony got annoyed as well. "So what am I to do then? just stand back and let my new friend go off to fight to his death!? And then what I get sent back to my old body just to die again?" Discord hadn't thought much about it.

"To be honest I never thought much about what would happen to you after he killed you. I made sure the spell I used to bring you here would wipe your memories of being here. Just so you none of the ones I brought here would know they were in another world or that they were killed in that world. So if I did send you back you wouldn't know you had been here, and you would be back at the moment I took you from that world. So yes I guess you would die again, but you wouldn't know it was again." Tony looked hurt and just turned to walk away.

That was the last straw. "Enough of your games Discord! I want to make a deal with you right here and now. And you will take it or I will beat you until you except it." Discord looked scared for a second then cleared his throat and nodded. "Good, I want Tony and I to stay here, in this world. Forever. Even if we die here we wont be sent back to the other world, our minds wont be wiped. We will stay here with the ones we have come to care for here. will you do that for us?" Tony stopped and looked back hopefully. He didn't want to die again and he didn't want to leave Pinkie Pie either. They were just friends right now but he was hoping it could be more in time.

Discord looked to me then around to each of the others who nodded in agreement for the two humans to stay. Then Discord noticed the sad and hopeful looks of Amour and FlutterShy and had to ask. "Do you two really care that much about him to what him to stay here forever? Even if he will out live you both in that body?" This made me look shocked and turn human from fire as the girls gasped. "Why would I out live them both? Humans only live about as long as ponies do here. and Amour should live for generations. So I couldn't outlive them both…Can i?"

Discord nodded and Celestia nodded as well as Luna looking sadly at the ground. Celestia decided to speak up. "The elementals of this world can live longer than anything else in this world. I have met ones that are older than my parents still living among the forests. As long as an elemental is not killed by anything or give up on life and starve they can live for as long as they like, which could be indefinitely in some cases. And with that angel in you…you could outlive us all." I was stunned silent. I have never expected to live long, not to old age even. But to live forever just sounded horrible.

"Yes we want him to stay." I looked to see Amour looking determined and FlutterShy nodding next to her. "He may outlive us, but until we are gone we will want to spend as much time with him as we can." Then FlutterShy spoke up. "And as long as Phillip is helping others with his gifts then he should live on as long as he wants here. This is his home and we love him and want him to stay here, and not just to get rid of that other angel. But for his sake." I smiled at my girls happily and nodded. "So do what ever you have to, to make this transfer perinate. We are staying for good. And then Tony and I will train to defeat the other guy. Is it a deal?"

I could see my look send a shiver down the creatures spine as he nodded slowly. "It will take some preparation and power but I will make it so before you face him." I nodded and turned to walk off. "Good enough for now. Celestia, could I ask for your help for a few minutes please." Then I walked back to the area that was still burned from my explosion earlier. Celestia looked surprised but followed after a nod looking worried. When I stopped in the center of the burnt area she froze in worry. "Please help me control the fire within. With all the anger I have felt today the wrong parts of me are starting to gain control. So please help me get them back under control so I don't accidently hurt anyone, or purposefully kill Discord."

I let a sigh out as I realized what I had said. "see what I mean." She nodded and I could see she had visibly calmed down. "I must admit you had me worried for a moment on your intent of asking me to come with you, but I must also commend you on your courage. Not many in any world I know of would so openly ask for help like this. So please sit and I will help you gain control." I sat down cross-legged on the ground and she sat in front of me putting her horn to my head. "I never understood not asking for help when you needed it. though in the other world most didn't ask because they wouldn't get it even if they did ask. But here I have no reservations on asking for help when I need it."

I took a deep breath. "Just like I will need help killing the other fire elemental human. Thank you for stopping me from killing Discord. And not for his sake, but for my own. And for FlutterShy and Amour's as well. The last thing I would want to do is kill him and make them suffer because I was forced to leave them. As much as I hate him right now, thank you." She spoke calmly and with a sweet voice. "You are most welcome Phillip. But I must tell you the truth. I did not know that at the time I stopped you. I stopped you because I have come to care for him. That, and I knew a kind heart like yours would soon regret killing him in you rage. And you do not deserve to hurt yourself over something he might have deserved."

I opened my eyes to see Celestia with tears in her closed eyes. Then a small smile started to form on my lips and my control came back. I hugged the mare surprising her completely. "It is ok Princess, we can't help who we fall for. I should know. And I do thank you for thinking of my own future thoughts when stopping me as well. And I may wish you happiness, but I must admit I will not come to like him any time soon." She nodded simply. "I can understand that and do not blame you for it. But I do blame him for hurting such a young filly. And I will find it hard to forgive him for it."

"You and me both Tia." Both the princess and I jumped at the voice and looked to see Discord with his hand like things in front of him with a ball of sparks in front of them. Then I noticed my friends behind him looking just as confused as we were before he spoke up again. "But after hearing from Tony here how that girl was taken care of I might be able to make things slightly better. I don't want forgiveness for making her lose it after she calmed down, that was out of line. But with what I am trying to do you may some day forgive me for bringing her here."

I highly doubted that but then the ball of sparks started to take shape. It was the shape of spark star! Discord was bringing back Spark Star!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: A Sparks Return

Phillip POV:

"But how?" that was all I could say as Spark Star stood in front of Discord and then fell to her knees. I ran to her side with a smile. When I touched her she jumped and started to freak out but my shhing and telling her it was me and that it was alright and she was with friends she calmed down after a couple of minutes. "Wh-where am I? Who and what are they!?" She was speaking about everyone but Tony and I and I smiled at her in my arms. "They are friends. They won't hurt you. that is the pony princess Celestia, and that's her sister Luna. That is FlutterShy, that is Amour, and the big pup there is Wolfen. And the one that brought you here is this thing, named Discord."

Discord rolled his eyes at the comment but didn't say anything as Star spoke up again. "But the last thing I remember was you holding onto me in the lake then…darkness. How am I here? And why are you holding onto me like that?" I smiled happily and hugged her tight before answering. "I am holding you like this because I am extremely happy that you are alive, and I am not sure how you are here. I thought i…" Discord spoke up before I could say anything else. "You didn't kill her. That is what I was trying to tell you."

We all looked confused and Discord explained it to us. "Electric elementals are the hardest elementals to actually kill in this world. Earth can trap them and water can make them dissipate into smaller pieces that would eventually reform. So you didn't kill her, you just made her break up into smaller pieces for the time being. She would have been back in a few years, but I used my powers to speed up the process. And brought her pieces here and let her keep her mind her own this time. So what she does next is all up to her. Take this as my apology for making you two hurt her in the first place. And I am sorry to you as well young one. I had no idea you were so young when I brought you here. And I am sorry that I made you face off with him."

Star just looked at him and nodded. "That explains why I was so mad when I got here and then couldn't calm down even when I wanted to, to talk to this guy. Sorry if I hurt either of you." Star looked to Tony and I and Tony shook his head as I laughed lightly. "It wasn't your fault. But now that you can stay calm can we please do that talk over? The one about me being an adult you don't hate?" I could for the first time feel my wings of hope form from the hope I had of helping this young girl. Star looked at me and heaved a sigh. "Sure, not like I could beat you two if I wanted to, as we saw. So lets not repeat that again. but can we get off the ground and can you please give me some space."

I laughed happily as I let go of her and stood up offering her my hand to help her up. "Ya sorry about that, you just remind me of myself at your age and I have spent the entire morning thinking that I just killed you. So I'm kinda happy that I didn't and that you are here willing to listen to me. But I will try to respect your space from now on. So would you like to be called Spark or Star?" she looked at me in shock at the part about thinking I killed her and then thought about the name. "Just Star is fine. But you really thought you killed me? And cared that you did?"

I nodded and pointed at Discord, making him flinch. "I cared enough to hunt down the one that sent you and beat him up a bit, and honestly I was pissed enough to kill him for making me hurt you if my friends here hadn't stopped me." Star took my hand and stood up looking at me like I had two heads. "Why would you care about me? I attacked you and your friend there. I don't even know you." Tony laughed. "He has a habbit of getting attached quickly, and the more the soul is hurting or sad the more he latches on. and if he hurts them at all he tends to cling to them until he knows they are better off."

Star looked at him confused. "I was sent here in a rage to hurt him as well. He kicked my ass and nearly killed me as well. After realizing we were more on the same team then we thought at first we have been good firneds and looking after each other ever since. So I wouldn't expect to get rid of him any time soon. Well unless you want to go back to the human world that is." she looked confused and discord spoke up. "Just as I brought you here I can send you home if you wanted. Or you can choose like these two to stay here permanently. But that is your choice that you have time to think about. So take your time getting to know this place and then decide."

Star nodded and looked around at the smiling faces and I could she how nervous she was. "How about you and I go for a walk alone for that talk? That way you can get out of the spot light?" Star nodded eagerly. "Yes please, I have never been good with being the center of attention like this. It never means good things for me." I patted her shoulder gently. "well here it does. I have figured out that many of the things that led to bad things in that old world mean the opposite here. Amour would you mind teleporting us to the house so we can walk in the woods?" I looked to my favorite fox and saw her nod and smile.

"With pleasure. We will ketch up to you once we talk more with this creature." Her eyes narrowed at Discord who looked away before a magic circle appeared under Star and I and we were teleported outside FluterShy's house. Well I guess its now our home, huh that's a new thought. And a nice one, but I had other things to think about right now. "So which way would you like to go?" Star froze and looked at me surprised. "You want to know what I want to do? Really?" I simply nodded. "Well when we were fighting you were mad about being told what to do. So I figured telling you were to go would be both rude and a bad way to start off a talk about not hating me like other adults."

She looked like she wanted to say something but then closed her mouth and smiled before nodding and blushing happily. Then she looked at the woods and started walking towards it. "Might as well see the destruction I caused this place." I followed her looking around at the burnt and destroyed trees. We followed the path that led to where she arrived and stopped to look around. "Wow, I did all of this?" I nodded. "Yep, its quite impressive honestly. It took me a lot longer to be able to do things like this when I arrived." Then Star interrupted. "But you weren't sent here in a rage to attack someone were you?" I shrugged at that comment. She didn't mean it to sound mean or like she was attacking me so I understood the meaning.

"Very true. I was just plopped down next to a lake where my friend FlutterShy found me, and then tried to put me out." I chuckled at the memory while Star looked horrified. "She saw a fire and went to put it out was all. She had no clue I was alive or that I was the fire. so she meant no harm. She even offered to help put out the rest of the fire to save me when she realized I was alive. But luckily I spoke quick enough to tell her I was the fire. after that she never even set a glass of water close to me, incase it spilled on me." Star looked happily surprised. "Wow, that's really nice of her. And you. You forgave her just like that? Even though she could have killed you."

I laughed happily. "She didn't mean to hurt me, and didn't know better. Just like you. You didn't know what you were doing or could control it. and once you started to you seemed to regret attacking me. So its easier to forgive those that just don't know better than most seem to think. Just like Tony. He tried to kill me when he got here because he was tricked into thinking I was a monster that was hurting others. Once he figured out I wasn't what he was told and I figured out he was lied to it was pretty easy to get along. The only hard part is forgiving yourself." Star froze and looked at me as I picked up a broken tree limb and set it ablaze and absorbed it.

"Dude you are weird. Most people would never give those people and ponies a chance after they hurt them. i mean how can you forgive everyone so easily?" I frowned and shook my head. "Not everyone. I had to kill a poison elemental human that hurt FlutterShy. He showed up and wouldn't listen to reason. He just wanted to hurt for the fun of it. he tried to poison my friends to torture them and kill them after that. I killed him for poisoning her and still have no forgiveness for the memory of him. SO there is a difference in easily forgiving those that deserve it and forgiving those that don't deserve it at all. The main one being if they did harm or meant to. And a big one is if they are sorry for it."

Star froze once again in fear of the tone I took as I looked at her. Then she heaved a heavy sigh. "I wasn't sorry at first, but now that I know you are actually a decent guy I cant help but feel sorry that I attacked you. Even if I didn't really have control at the time. But how can an adult be like you? I have never met an adult who was nice to anyone really, especially a kid like me." I gave a sigh of my own as I leaned agenst a tree. "well you must not have met an adult that was mistreated as a kid and learned to wish that no one had to deal with things like that. Long story short I ran from an abusive foster home when I was five or six and lived on the streets from that point on."

Star looked at me in shock as I went on. "I lived on the streets with little actual friends and with a mind that didn't function very well. Before coming here I had to look at fire just to talk like a normal person. I was feared and hated beuse of my attraction to fire. I was never forgiven for things I had never even done. So I think those that haven't done anything truly wrong should be forgiven. And even if they did wrong things, it's the reasons behind them that determin if they get forgiven. And like I said I have only met one human here that has not deserved forgiveness of any kind. Even Wolfen, that big wooden wolf, tried to eat FlutterShy for lunch was forgiven because he did so to live. it was his nature to hunt and eat to survive. Once I saved him and offered a better way he hasn't tried to hurt anything around him, and we live in a house filled with little animals he used to catch and eat on a daily basis."

Star looked like I was from another world. "You tamed a wild wolf and can keep it from eating things that it could swallow whole? That's impressive. And its impressive that that thing and this FlutterShy can get along after he tried to eat her. I mean I would be scared shitless if something tried to eat me, let alone if it did so and was now living with me. You people and those ponies of this world are so weird. Its kinda cool. Would you mind giving me a chance to get to know things around here?" I smiled and nodded. "I will do you one better. I'll be your foster parent, like the one I never got to know." Star fell to knees in pure shock looking at me like I had just saved her life.

"What? Y-you want to take care of me? But why!?" I laughed happily. "Like I said I never got the chance to be raised with a loving or happy influence in my life. And I don't want you to just be thrown into this world alone. So I will take care of you like I wish an adult had done for me. And that way I can be the adult you don't hate and you can get to learn what being a good person is like. So can we call it a deal? We give it a shot and if you end up wanting to leave I won't stop you. That way we both get the resemblance of a regular life." Star stared at me with tears starting to form in her eyes. I stood up and walked to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know this isn't respecting your space but you looked like you could use a hug." She nodded with her face in my chest. "I am ok with this. Thank you. And it's a deal. Just try not to boss me around to much?" I laughed happily. "I will do my best to ask instead of demand unless I really need to. I mean I do have to try and be a parent, and sadly sometimes that involves orders. And I am going to be traingin to fight a monster so if we train together I will have to give orders as well. Think you can spark with that?" this got a small laugh from Star and she nodded. "Ya I can spark with that."

A/N: im sorry for all the short chapters but thats how it ended up and i dont like combining chaps just to make them longer. it seems lazy and jumbled to me to do that. so sorry but here is the end of this update! hope you all enjoyed it up to this point!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: this story IS NOT DEAD! just slow but i am still working on it! long story short life is kciking my ass so little time and energy to write right now, but im still working on it for sure! so please enjoy and thank you for waiting!

Chapter 38: a forming family

Phillip POV:

"You what?" Tony stood there looking surprised, as did the others. I stood there next to Star with a grin. "I want to give her the chance I never had. So I offered to be her father figure. So what do you two think about being foster moms?" FlutterShy beamed happily and nodded eagerly. "I have always wanted to be a mom so this will be fun! And great practice for the future." at that we both blushed and heard the princesses giggle at us. Amour on the other hand looked unsure. "I will give it a shot, but I have never been goods with children." Star spoke up next. "then it's a good thing im not really a child. I'm a teen and can handle myself most of the time. So no real worries about taking care of me."

I shook my head. "we will still be taking care of you just don't need to worry about feeding times and dippers." I chuckled but Star just rolled her eyes. The comment did seem to calm my fox down who smiled a bit and nodded. "I am willing to try. But I would rather be a guide then a fake parent. If that is alright?" Star nodded. "I am good with that. Might be nice having someone care enough to try and make sure I don't turn out messed up. Just don't try to control me please. I had enough of that in the last world." Amour nodded happily. "My kind try to guide, not control our young. Its better to let them make their own mistakes rather than none at all."

Star looked at her and smiled brightly. "That sounds cool to me." Tony stood there shaking his head. "I told you he clings on." then he winked at Star laughing lightly. "Ya but for once im ok with an adult being this kind of clingy. So what's next? I mean you said you had to train to beat somebody? So when do we start that?" My look hardened. "You don't. I am sorry but he's a fire elemental, a strong one, so you are not getting near him. besides you wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway and I don't want to take the chance of him finding a way to hurt you. He already found a way to break strong magic that was meant to control him. so not taking that chance. I am sorry."

Star looked at me surprised to hear that one I would say no and two that I cared enough to say no for those reasons. "o-ok. But can I still train with my powers so I can handle myself in a fight if I need to? Just not to face him. like do we know where he will attack?" We all shook our heads. "then maybe I can train in speed so I can help get others out of harms way? if that would be ok? I wouldn't be in danger, and I would make sure that others weren't either." She started to spark from worry of being turned down but I put a hand on her shoulder. "Ok. That one I can't say no to. You are thinking of others so it would be wrong of me to try and stop you from helping. Thanks you for wanting to help in a fight that isn't yours."

Star smiled brightly and stopped sparking and hugged me happily. "Thank you! This will be so cool! I get to do something I want to do! And help someone besides myself for once! So when do we start?" Discord spoke up. "We can start tomorrow morning if that is ok with Phillip?" I looked at him hard making him inch back before my look lightened and I heaved a sigh. "That sounds fine to me. How about you Tony?" Tony nodded with a smile. "Looks like our duo turned into a trio. I am up for the challenge if you two are." Star and I nodded smiling.

"Lets all go home shall we? I think its time we all calm down and relax a bit before you start your training in the morning." Amour had stepped up while speaking and created a magic circle ready to take us home. We all gathered around in the circle and I turned to Celestia. "Please join us for our training so you can help if any of us loose control tomorrow. And we will talk about when she should go through the mind training later. for now I just need to know what she eats?" I motioned to Star and she looked confused before discord spoke up. "Like I said before electric elementals are the hardest to kill, and part of that reason is because they do not need to eat at all. They absorb energy from all around them at all times. But her human side should be able to eat what ever she wants, just don't drink water as im sure you thought of."

I nodded. "Another thing we have in common." Star smiled and nodded happily. "Alright thank you. We will see you tomorrow. Now lets head home please." Amour nodded and we were home in a flash. We stood outside of FlutterShy's cottage and Star looked around like she was dazed and I put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "The first teleport is the worst. After that its gets easier. Just don't fall over." Star grabbed my hand to help steady herself and then nodded gently. "This looks like a nice place. Which ones of you live here?"

FLutterSHy spoke up happily. "This was originally my place but then Phillip and Wolfen moved in and now Amour is with us. And now you join our happily little group." Next was Tony. "I live in town at the library, but hopefully not for to much longer." Star looked confused at that. "Whys that? Are you wanting to move in here to?" Tony shook his head laughing lightly. "Oh no, I was thinking a place still in town and with another pony. Besides this place is getting crowded so I think ill stay where im at. Thanks for thinking about it though." Star nodded and then froze as she saw the pond.

After a few seconds she started to walk towards the pond without talking. I sighed and started to follow her. She sat next to the back of the pond and looked at her reflection. I sat next to her and did the same. "so this is where you thought you killed me huh?" I nodded. "and this is where you almost gave your life to show me kindness on my way to dying?" again I nodded. "Why? Why did you do something so…weird?" I chuckled lightly at her words before explaining. "Because I saw that there was good in you, and it wasn't you that wanted to hurt me. I figured that since all the adults you knew seemed to hurt you and gave you nothing in they way of kindness, that it was my duty to show you that not all adults were evil or wanted to hurt you."

"And since you were the one forced to do it you were going to show me that you didn't enjoy doing it and that you did care that I was going to be gone?" Star turned her face to me as she finished my statement to see me nod. "I may not be the smartest guy around, but I know what it's like to be hated and shunned for no reason that seems good enough for you to deserve it. so, I gave you what I would have wanted when my flame went out. At least one person or thing that cared that I would be gone. Sappy I know." Star then surprised me with a big hug and tears falling through me. "Not sappy. Nice. Nicer than anyone else I have ever known."

"You will make a good dad, real and foster. So thank you for taking me in." I nodded and smirked. "What was I gonna do leave you in the woods to bust it up so I cant eat it?" we shared a laugh and stood up. Then we turned and walked happily to the house. After that we showed Star her new room. It was just the guest bedroom, but it was now hers to enjoy. And she seemed thrilled to have her own room for the first time. "Thank you! This is so cool!" Star then danced around the room like no one was watching. This was our cue to leave Star to her own for now.

I had been thinking about how star acted about getting her own room, and it made me want to try something new tonight. "H-hey FlutterShy, would you mind if we slept in your bed tonight? Instead of the floor like we have been?" I looked worried when she just looked at me. I thought I was in trouble for askng but then a smile started and turned into her beaming brightly at me. "Yay! You are finally facing your fears and want to sleep in a bed again!" She hugged me tightly and Amour just smiled at seeing me grow up as a person. "Well seeing Star so happy about having a room of her own made me think that its time to upgrade from making you sleep on the floor with me, to me sleeping in a bed with you. If that is ok with you. It means two more bodies in your bed."

FlutterShy shrugged happily. "it is big enough for hennery the bear to sleep in with me, so you two will be a fine fit. Besides we usually huddle so close to you we wouldn't need a bed half the size of mine. It always seemed so lonely anyway, so this will be nice! If you think it is ok Amour?" Amour nodded. "As much as I like sleeping next to you the floor was starting to hurt my legs. So a bed would be nice to sleep on once again. Thank you both. FlutterShy for sharing you home and now your bed, and Phillip for sharing your life with me. It means a lot to me."

I hugged Amour happily. "You are part of this family now Amour, so its about time you accepted that and just enjoyed it." Amour blushed deeply and FlutterShy looked surprised at me. "Y-you just called us a family…" I looked back at her surprised once I realized she was right. I saw her eyes tearing up and started to freak out. "Did I say something wrong? Are we not…" Amour placed a paw on my mouth the shut me up as both of them hugged me. "Nothing was said wrong. We just didn't realize how much you thought of us until now."

I was slightly confused but Amour continued since Shy was in no condition to talk at the moment. "We were not sure what we were to you. We knew you cared but we had not known that you cared about us enough to think of us as a family." I smiled and laughed a bit making the girls look at me confused. "Ya I guess I didn't know it either till I said it. but now that I said it, it only makes sense to me. We may not be mates or married or any of that yet but that's the only thing that sounds right to me now. For once in my life…I am happy to have a family!"


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: once again its been a while but this story is not done or ready to be finished any time soon! so here is the next couple chaps!

Chapter 39: The Start of a flame Warrior

Phillip POV:

The next morning I was happy to wake up with something soft under me. The bed was a nice change from the floor. And having my girls by my sides was all I needed to get used to the idea of sleeping here, in not just the house but our bedroom. 'Huh, all it took for me to forget the fear of homes was the love of these two. I wonder what else they can help me do? Maybe even beat this monster I must face. With them behind me and tony and star at my sides, I think we can do this.'

I was brought out of my thoughts by Amour waking up and looking at me with a beautiful smile. "You are up early. Is everything ok in that mind of yours?" I nodded at her question. "Morning, I am fine, just thinking on the future. the one I must do and the one I want to have." FlutterShy looked up to me with a smile. "I hope that we are a part of that future that you want to have." I nodded happly with a smile. "I wouldn't want it any other way now. But for now I think its time to get Star up and eat so we can go start our training. The sooner we get him out of the way the sooner I can be free to live without fear of him harming either of you or any one else for that matter."

The girls looked worried slightly but hid it well with smiles and nods. "We will get breakfast going if you get Star up. Then we can watch you train, if that's ok with you?" I nodded to FlutterShy's question. "I don't mind at all. It will probably keep me calmer anyway so it will be a good idea." Then we got up from our cuddled together positions and the girls headed down the stairs. I knocked on Star's door and got no response. "Hey Star, time to get up." Again no response. I opened the door worried that she wouldn't be there. But there she was, out cold asleep on her bed face down in the pillow.

I chuckled lightly happy to see she was comfortable enough to sleep this heavily with everything new around her. I walked over to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hey sleepyhead, time to eat before training." This time she started to wake up with a yawn and blinking her eyes open. "Huh? Oh ok, just five more minutes." Then she was out again. I laughed happily at her teenage antics. I knew teens needed more sleep than adults but her being an elemental should counter that all together. "Hey Sparks you are an elemental, you don't need sleep. So wake up and lets go you silly teen."

With that her eyes shot open and she looked at me in surprise. "I-it wasn't a dream!? I am actually an electric elemental!? And you- you took me in!?" after the realization that her new life wasn't just a nice dream she shot up in a happy jump with her arms flailing around happily. "YES! Ok lets get going!" then she zipped out of the room and down the stairs in a zap of electricity. I just laughed, shook my head and followed her happily.

I came down the stairs to see her at the door waiting. I shook my head and pointed to the kitchen. "Food first, feeding the animals second, then we leave." She gave an aw but nodded and headed to the kitchen as I greeted Wolfen and we headed out to go eat in the forest. I would need as must strength as I could get today. And so we ate our fill and then some in my case. After that it was back to the cottage to see everyone, including Tony, standing outside talking ready to head to the castle grounds to train. Celestia insisted we trained there so we didn't cause any accidental harm or fear training out in the open.

"Alright. Discord. I know you are watching so make yourself useful and give us targets, NOT HUMANS! Or anything living for that matter. Got it?" Discord popped into existence and nodded. Then he snapped his claws and rock golems started to crawl out of the ground. They were as large as a football player and made of pure stone. A hard target but not indestructible. "Good. Now make us three the targets, and if you could make some fake ponies for Sparks to save from these things please." Again he followed my orders and Tony and Spark got ready to attack these rock monsters. "Alright! This is gonna be so cool!" I looked at her and shook my head.

"It will be done like it is serious, not a joke. Ok?" Sparks looked surprised but nodded to my request. "Good. Now Sparks all I want you to do is save the ponies from being hurt. Tony you and I will go in for the kill. If you could distract them ill finish them off." Sparks nodded and Tony got ready. "Good now Discord, set them on fire." Everyone there but me looked at me like I was crazy. "Our opponents main weapon is fire. why train without it if that is what we are going to be facing. Now set these things on fire and send them at us!" Discord hesitated before seeing me scowl at him, then he followed my orders and the fight started.

Sparks started off with zumming around gathering the ponies and putting them out of harm's way. Tony shot water balls out of his hands and hitting the golems in the face. This cause the fire to sizzle in and out and creating mist, blinding the beasts. I took the offensive, forming my wings and flew right into the one closest to me and punching him in the face hard enough to send him staggering back. I spun in the air and side kicked it in the same spot on the face with my foot on fire and I was surprised by what happened.

The golem's fire was canceled out by my own. It wasn't as drastic as when tony used water, but the fire went out all the same, causing the golem to freeze until the fire from his body reignited his head. "Ok that's new. Lets try that again." I looked around to see tony fighting with a golem and wasn't doing to well. So I took it on myself to help out. I flew up away from the golem I was fighting and shot the one in front of Tony with a fire ball. It hit the golem in the head and the fires both went out. "Take him down now! While he can't move!"

Tony saw the golem freeze and used his arm like a whip and sliced the golems head off with one sideways motion. The head flew off and hit the ground hard, making the rest of it crumble before him. I saw another golem below me trying to attack me from below. I sent a torrent of flames down at him and then flew down with my arm acting as a large torch. Once my arm hit the golem he started to cleave in half and crumble after that. I landed hard but with a satisfied smile. Then I heard something that made my blood boil.

"ACK! Help!" I looked over to see Sparks on her knees with arms up being crushed under the weight of the last golem's arms. My wings flared and I shot forward. There was a voice in the back of my head and I knew it had to be my angel. So I listened to him and let him take over. The next thing I knew I was on the other side of the golem, which was now bursting into my flames before exploding into little chunks. I stopped moving a few feet from where the golem had been panting slightly and I could feel something new in my hands.

I looked to see Sparks was ok but wide eyed, as were the others around me. I looked down to see a weird bent sword in my hands. "What is this?" Tony walked over and helped Sparks up. "You tell us. You just flashed forward with your eyes glowing and that appeared. You slashed through that golem like butter and the force destroyed that thing like it was nothing. How did you do that?" Sparks stood up and brushed herself off. "Ya that was a cool way to save me, and thanks for the help, but how did you make a weapon like that?"

I heard the voice once again in my head. 'May I speak to them for you? To explain what happened?' I nodded not thinking that the others would be confused and felt the angel take over of my voice. My eyes glowed and he spoke calmly to the others. "It is my weapon. The katana of the angel of hope. It is a weapon of precision and grace. He can form it because I let him use it. I agreed with his wish to help you, so when our hopes and wishes align he will be able to form this powerful weapon and use it to fulfill those wishes and hopes. I can also help each of you unlock your weapons if you wish?"

Tony looked confused. "Wait so you can talk though him now?" I nodded and he answered that. "As long as Phillip does not mind and gives me permission I may take control of his body and actions if needed or wanted. And I asked to explain, which he wanted and so allowed me to speak for him." Tony nodded as Sparks looked confused. Amour and FlutterShy looked impressed and Discord looked even more scared of me now. "So we can get weapons like that?" It was Sparks voice that made everyone look at me again. "Yes. You may choose a weapon if you so wish. It will take some power and time to fully create them, but as long as Phillip is willing to let me take over I may use my powers to do so."

'Do it. they will need them.' my body nodded as Tony stood up. "Can you make guns?" once again my body nodded under the control of the angel. "They will be tricky but I am sure it will help you in the end. Give me your hands and think of the weapon you wish to use." Tony looked unsure about this, and for good reason. The two friends learned early on not to touch each other. "The normal effects of your bodies reacting to each other will not happen while I am in control. it is because of my powers protecting each of you. Now take his hands and we will start the process. Then we will give one to you miss. So think about your weapon wisely."

Tony stepped forward and took my hands and they started to glow. It took a good hour for the duel wielding guns to from but once they were done Tony backed up and looked impressed. "So how do they work?" The angel made me smile at his work and I had to agree with the action, this was well done work and looked good. "They are fed off of your powers. So they will still shoot water, but they are only limited to the amount of water you want to shoot out of you. So instead of those water balls you were throwing you can now shoot them in bullet form with more precision and force. Are you happy with your new weapons?"

Tony looked around for something to shoot but found nothing. 'Make a fire ball and throw it for him to use as a target.' The angel nodded and did as I asked telling Tony to shoot it. the fire ball went up and Tony aimed and shot the fireball before it hit the ground. "Wow they are accurate! Thank you sir Angel. I will use these well." The angel bowed my head. "Just Gabriel or Gabe is fine since we are now connected by this vessel." Both Tony and I froze at the name. "Wait as in the arch angel!?" My body nodded with a happy smile.

"Only arch angels have the power to change the way a world can move to light or dark. A normal angel would only be able to wonder the world and whisper in ears and hearts, unlike my counterpart and I who can warp the world around us as long as we have a vessel that is willing." There was silence. "Ok, now would the lady please step forward and tell me your choice?" Sparks was still stunned but stepped up and held out her hands to me. "I really have no clue… I haven't been around many weapons to know which would be cool for me to use. I'm sorry."

The angel shook my head gently with a simple smile. "Do not worry my child. It is better to not need them in my opinion. So, may I make a recommendation?" Sparks nodded still worried slightly. "How about a whip? It can be for both short and long range. And since it would be made of your element you could make it take the shape or do anything you needed it to. Including grabbing ponies to save them from being hurt. Or wrapping up your opponent so that they couldn't get away or move if you needed it. So, would this kind of thing suit you?"

Sparks was vibrating with excitement. "SO I can Indiana Jones it!? That sounds awesome! Thank you! Can you really make me one of those!?" once again a happy nod was made. "Of course child. I would not tell you something I could not give you. That would be cruel. So would that be your choice then?" Sparks nodded vigorously in response. "Then I shall make you a whip, and I'll make it one like Indiana Jones as well. Here we go." Sparks eyes lit up happily at that last part and she had a hard time holding still with the excitement she was feeling. but she did so she could get her whip.

Once her weapon was made I let go of her hands and she looked happily at her new whip. She then spun and sent the whip out around her snapping it a few times, being careful not to hit any of us. "This is so cool! Thank you!" then she hugged us happily. "Both of you! This will help out so much! Not gonna have a problem with those golems now!" she starts laughing happily. I took over my voice for a second to calm her. "Take it easy there, don't get cocky or you will get hurt." She did calm a bit and nodded but she was still smiling happily as well.

'Ok do you mind if I test out your sword? Since I am no swordsmen, I wanted to try it out and make sure I can use it, and what it can do. So I know when I get in a fight how much power to use so I only do what I want and not more?' my body smiled and nodded. "That is a good idea. Please take control and see what you can do. But we will need targets." I looked to discord and spoke firmly. "Three targets please. Straw, hard wood, and metal. And everyone step back a ways. I am going to go full out on this. Got it?"

Discord nodded and snapped his fingers to make the targets in the shape of humans appear. Then everyone else stepped back a few feet, then thought better of it and stepped back even further. I looked up to see FlutterShy and Amour looking nervous at the sounds of me going all out, but I smiled to reassure them. then once everyone was backed up and I was ready I put the first target in my sights. From what I knew most swords could handle straw targets well enough. But if this was a precision sword, it had to be better than that. Especially if I was going to be adding my powers to it.

The angel told me how to hold it two handed and to strike in one fluid motion. Then I was ready to try this out. "Ok one fourth power should be more than enough. Lets do this!" I let my power flow into the sword and let my wings flare. Then with a flap of my wings I shot forward and swiped right through the target. I slid to a stop a few feet behind and turned to look at the cut, but what I found surprised me. The target was gone. It had burst into flames and turned to ash in that short time. I was impressed with myself for once.

"Next the wood, and half power." I did the same fly forward and strike attack and turned to see once again the target had burst into flames and nothing was left. Both top and bottom parts were ash on the ground. "OK this is much stronger than I had planned. How about only three fourths power instead of all out?" The angel agreed saying that I was much stronger than he had planned for as well, and that that was a good sign for the fight to come. 'Now strike the metal target and try to cut its head off only. This will test your power as well as precision.'

"Sounds good to me. Alright lets do this!" I let my powers flare and flew forward and attacked with as much precision as possible and sliced the head right off. The head flew in the air and I turned to catch it. but when I did all I caught was melted metal. I was shocked that I could melt metal, let alone that easily. I turned to see the target melting from the top down. The whole thing was melting but the top was boiling at this point. Then I realized I had created a heat wave when I flew forward with that much power.

I looked over to see Tony steaming and Sparks looking shocked. Then my mind jumped in fear. My eyes shot up to the balcony where my girls had been sitting! What I saw surprised me more than anything else that day. Discord had grown and wrapped his body around both FlutterShy as well as Amour. His side was tanned red and looked painful. That's when I decided to do something nice for him. I may not have liked him, but he was kind to my girls, so ill be kind to him, this once.

I used blasts of fire out of my feet to fly up to the balcony after my power died down and I let the sword disappear. I landed and cried two tears, then realized that those wouldn't be enough unless he shrank. "Yo Discord shrink!" He visibly jumped but did so revealing that both girls were safe and unharmed. Then when he was normal sized I pushed my hand onto his burnt skin. This freaked FlutterShy and Discord out at first. "Relax, im healing his skin from my burns." As I spoke the burnt skin began to heal quickly.

"Why?" this was all Discord could say in his confusion, as FlutterShy smiled happily and Amour smiled in approval. "You showed kindness to the ones I love, even the one that has magic that could have protected herself, so I am showing you some kindness. I still hate you, but now it's a bit less. So thank you for protecting them. there all good to go. Now back to it." I jumped off the balcony backwards and did a flip landing on my feet. "That went better than I thought. This new control is quite nice."

The angel in my head chuckled. 'I am glad you approve. But do not over do it or get cocky, or that will be both of our down falls.' I nodded and started to walk over to the, now puddle, of metal target. "I will try to stay humble, but that was fun. So, what's next?"

Then the real training began, with Discord or the angel coming up with enemies for Tony and I to fight, and Sparks to save things from. But that didn't stop her from using her whip to attack things from time to time. Both to save things and once things were safe to help out us guys. I kept most of my power under wraps and learned to use my wings better and for more than just a speed boost. All in all it was a productive few days of training. But as always we got an unwelcomed surprise.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Meeting the Wildfire

? : POV

I could now sense my opposite had shown up. And he had been training more and more in the last few weeks. "I think it is time to meet the one I am going to kill this time. Now where is he?" I used my powers to search for the highest temp around and found it in two places. During the day it was in the capital city, and at night in some little town. I wasn't going to waste time checking that stupid little town, there was no way my rival would spend time in such a waste of space town. No, he had to be strong and planning to save the capital so only the higher ups survive our fight.

"You are as tactless as ever. Now is the time to see if that training has meant anything or not. Ready or not I'm coming for you."

Phillip POV:

I woke up happily smushed between FlutterShy and Amour on our bed and smiled. I couldn't help but love this feeling, just like I have come to love each of them. now if only there was a way to show them just how much I cared for them. small trinkets and other things like that wouldn't be enough to me. No this had to mean something. I had made them statues of them from wood using my powers, but even that wasn't enough for me. I had to show them for real what they meant to me.

I was doing all this training and they were the reasons for it. my friends as well, but when things got tuff they sprang forward and gave me the strength to do what I had to to win. But, for now I had to wake them so I could go train. Tony should be over soon and I could hear Spark was up from the flame she kept in her room. She could see without it in the dark, but mostly it was used to talk to me. She also told me that having that flame made her feel like I was close at all times, and that was comforting to her.

We had gotten a lot closer in this short time. She was trusting more ponies and Tony as well, but I was still the one she always talked to when she needed to or wanted to. I was now her full fledged father figure, and I enjoyed it more than I ever thought I would. It made me think of trying to have kids with FlutterShy and Amour. What would they look like? How would that work? I was a virgin after all. How would they act? And what would they end up being?

As I was lost in thought Sparks spoke into the flame. "Hey pops you better get them up soon or we will be late. And we all know that's a bad idea with Celestia loving to punish us for being late." I smirked remembering the last time we were late and having to do 1000 push ups before training actually started. "Got it Sparks be up in five." I heard her laugh and then turned to kiss my girls awake. I had started waking them up this way a couple weeks back and the first time it freaked them out a bit. After that they were more than happy with the treatment.

I kissed FlutterShy first then turned to Amour as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning hun." FlutterShy said with a small yawn. Amour lifted her head with a smile, since she always woke up easily and quickly. "Good morning to you as well." Then we got up and got ready to leave the house. We almost had to leave Tony behind because of him running behind on time. But he came running out of the trail to the cottage just in time to jump and make the magic circle trip and land in Canterlot castle garden. "Ouch. But at least I made it!"

The rest of us laughed happily and Sparks bent down to help him up. "Come on rain drop, get up so we can start." Tony was on his feet after a little help and we all turned to face Discord and Celestia on the balcony above us. "So what's on the agenda for today?" the two looked at each other then back to us. They had looks of what seemed to be fear. Then I heard the Angel in my head speak to me. "He is here! Be on your guard!" I turned to flame just in time to see an older guy with a black beard and metal armor on jump from behind the two rulers.

"Get ready to fight! Not a drill!" Sparks grabbed FlutterShy and Amour and leaped back getting them to safety. Tony and I jumped a couple feet back as the new human landed in front of us with a wicked grin. "It is about time we got to meet once again. but you are not what I was expecting." I sneered and spoke. "And what were you expecting?" He spoke again with glee in his voice. "A puny pony to be honest. But now that I know it is a fellow human I will be facing I will be able to go full out! but what are you? And them?"

The new guy pointed to Tony then to the three girls. Tony took a fighting pose. "I am Tony the Water elemental! And ally of Phillip!" then Sparks spoke up. "I am Spark Star! Daughter of Phillip and electric elemental!" Amour Spoke next for both her and FlutterShy. "I am Amour the nine tailed fox mate of Phillip! And this is FlutterShy, pony mate of Phillip!" The guy looked to each in turn as they spoke and his grin only grew bigger.

"So you have amused allies and even lovers in this world? How cute. But I hope they are willing to morn your death once I kill you and take over this world once again!" The guy grew serious then as he spoke the next part with a dark voice and flames falling from his mouth. "and nothing will stand in my way of torturing and killing you. Once I am done with you it will take a millennia for you to come back." I had shivers going through my back but I fought it and steadied myself. I wouldn't let this guy hurt my friends. Ever.

"Oh but where are my manners!? I am Ruber! Strongest of all knights! The ones best suited for a king! Now that we know each other, what title do you take on sir Phillip?" I shook my head. "I am mearly a humble street dweller! I have had many jobs, but only fire master has stuck as my title! Now leave my friends and family out of this and leave once and for all!" I had no clue where these words were coming from, but I wanted them to be strong as I spoke with determination. Ruber started to laugh with a crazed look in his eyes. "You? A master of fire!? Only once I parish will anyone other than me be called a master of flames!" and with that he attacked.

His fists flew forward and flames shot out at Tony and I. I jumped above them and let my wings burst forward. "Tony get behind him and keep weakening him! I am going in!" I flew forward in a flash of fire and dodged anything he threw at me. When I was close enough I spun to deflect his attacks and then stopped in front of him and my foot made contact with his face, sending him flying to the side. Tony was waiting there and let a torrent of water splash down on Ruber. We heard screaming, but I didn't let up. I rushed forward to attack again when I was thrown backwards.

A tornado of flames shot out of Ruber and the force was enough to shake the ground below us as well as send Tony and I flying back. I slid to a stop and Tony landed hard on his back. "Tony you ok?" Tony gave me the thumbs up and got ready to attack when we heard Ruber's voice mixed with another. "I see you have merged well with your angel. But now we will not underestimate you again, or hold back! I am the angel of destruction for a reason and I will not be out done by you ever again. Now let the fun begin!" his hands shot forward and were open this time letting loose a torrent of flames.

I put up my arms to block just in time and my feet started to slide back from the force of the fire. I looked over to see Tony steaming and starting to kneel. 'No! Tony can't stand up to these flames!' I dug my feet into the ground and stopped sliding before walking over to Tony slowly. By the time I made it to Tony he wasn't looking very well. I stepped in front of him, taking on both columns of flames. "Step back, I got this." Tony looked worried but then Sparks used her whip to grab Tony and pull him out of there. I nodded to her with a smile then faced Ruber. "Now to deal with you on my own!"

I let my wings spread and grow. "Now to show you that I won't go down without a fight! Noone hurts my friends!" I flapped my wings and walked forward slowly making my way to Ruber. I saw his eyes grow in surprise and fear. "No! YOU shouldn't be this strong! I told you to go down!" Ruber made the flames increase, slowing me for a few seconds. "NO! The angel of HOPE shall not fall to a loser like you! Not when my friends are in danger!" I started walking forward once again flapping my wings harder, ready to win this fight no matter the cost.

When I was in reach of Ruber's hands I grabbed them stopping the flames all together. "Now it is my turn." I opened my mouth and yelled. The flames that burst from my mouth were surprisingly strong even to me. Ruber roared in pain and in anger. "How!? No! You will fall to my might!" Ruber then removed his right hand from mine and pulled back before throwing a flaming punch to my temple. The action stopped my flame breath and threw me back. I landed hard on my left shoulder before rolling to a stop. "I will show you I don't need my angel to kill you!"

He started running toward to me, but now that he wasn't using his angel's power he was much weaker. I looked up with a grin. 'His pride is going to let me win this. Now Gabriel, let's use your weapon to survive this and win.' I could feel Gabe agree with me and once Ruber was close enough, we formed our katana. Ruber saw this at the last second and jumped to the side. I swung the sword and hit Ruber in the stomach. The swing was hard and the sword was flaming causing a lot of damage to Rubers mid-section. I stood and looked to him with a smile.

"I think our training has paid off. Now give up or I end you." Ruber looked at me in fear, then to his stomach that had a section missing. "How?" My smile turned to a grin as I turned to face him directly. "I used my powers to their fullest by agreeing with my angel. And he let me use his weapon so yield or die." Ruber looked back to me in pure fear, which soon turned to anger. "NEVER! I WILL BE BACK FOR YOUR HEAD!" then his voice changed to the angel's voice with eyes glowing. "You have one year of peace before we return to kill you to take over once and for all. Now we take our leave."

'NO! Stop him now! Before he gets away!' Gabriel screamed in my head and I launched forward, but I was to late. Ruber turned to fire and slipped into a crack in the ground and out of reach before my sword finished the job. I tried to turn into fire and follow but the crack melted behind him, stopping me in my tracks. "Shit! We had him! Now he will be back! Damn it! I failed!" I felt a hoof on one shoulder and a paw on the other when Amour spoke softly. "You failed no one my love." Then FlutterShy spoke. "You had no clue he had an escape plan. Nopony expected that."

Discord came down and landed not far off with a smile. "You may not have killed him or caught him…" I glared at him but he continued. "But you showed him that you have friends that are willing to help you and are no joke. And more importantly, you showed him that you aren't a joke either. He will have to train hard to even come close to your powers. And I don't think he will ever reach your will power. So don't take it too hard, you won this battle, and know when the war will take place. So you will be more prepared to win this once and for all."

My look softened as Discord spoke and then I looked around to see the others smiling and nodding. Even the princesses were showing that they believed in me. I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and stuck my hand out toward Discord. He flinched at it but then smiled and shook my hand happily. "Thank you Discord. I won't say this often, but you are right. We won this one, and will be ready when he shows back up. As long as we keep training and don't give up, he won't stand a chance. Thank you for your help, we couldn't have done it without you."

Discord smiled wide and started to laugh. "Now you know why I was scared shitless when you hated me!" we all laughed at that and then we decided to take the rest of the day off and relax.


End file.
